Fae and Gabby 2: Return of The Walkers
by MercuryManson
Summary: "They can take my home...they can take my freedom...they can even take my life...but when someone takes my friends...they have crossed the line where no one dares to cross...this is a dream that has revolved into a nightmare..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's the sequel you've all been waiting for! The first chapter of ****_Fae and Gabby 2: Return of The Walkers_****! If some of you haven't read _Fae and Gabby _yet, why are you here?! :0 You won't know what the heck is going on. Go read the first one! :D**

**The cover picture is drawn by my good friend, Palestinian Eyes! Y'all should definitely check out her drawings on deviantart! The drawing is supposed to be of Fae and Gabby more older and in their neighborhood looking all...you know...badasses? XD**

**Sorry if the chapter is bad, but you asked for it! :p**

* * *

_I was helpless._

That was the first time in years I ever admitted to that, but I can't deny it anymore. I looked over to Riley and Granddad who were clearly panicking. Then I turned and observed all of our enemies we've created six years ago. To think, they actually formed an association just to get to us. It was simple to defeat them by themselves, but to defeat them all together? That was highly impossible.

I glared at Ed Wuncler and Ed Wuncler II. I knew someday, somehow, that they would pull a stunt like this. Did Granddad listen to me? Of course not. However, I never expected somebody else to have the higher authority throughout all of this.

Even though my family and I were held hostage, we're possibly going to get killed by all these people that didn't care about us, and chances are this may actually be the end of the world, this never happened until a few days ago just when summer vacation began...

When I saw her again...

* * *

_Few days ago..._

The school year has ended and summer break has begun. I don't do much when school is closed. Other than the fact when Jazmine insists for me to go to the beach with her or if Caesar and Hiro forces me to go outside, there wasn't much to do. Riley just goes anywhere with Cindy and JC, so I don't keep track with what he does. As for Granddad, well he usually threatened us to get out of the house; despite that it may work sometimes, I still end up on the couch.

Over the years, Riley and I had certain changes for the past few years. I'm about 5'9"; almost close to 6". I'm also able bodied, so that was an advantage for doing martial arts. As for Riley, he'd grown to 5'7" and still looked scrawny as he was before. Besides that, we still looked the same.

Now that we're out of school, I'm going to be a senior next year as Riley become a sophomore. It was amazing how Riley can pass all his classes every time. Sometimes, I pondered on how he can fail a test or a project, but never seem to fail a class. After awhile, I didn't stress it that much and neither did Granddad. As long as he was passing, it didn't matter what he did.

Anyway, it's not like I don't like to go outside. It's just the weather is unsuitable. I'm not one when it comes to the heat and I can't stand the cold, either. I rather just have the weather neutral. When it comes to getting a sunburn or getting a cold, I was not an outdoor person.

Just like now. I was sitting on the couch reading my book called Animal Farm by George Orwell. I could hear rap music from above the house which was evidently from Riley, as I heard Granddad said "Boy, if you don't turn off that damn stereo!" If I had to be honest, it was pretty normal in Woodcrest for the past six years. Other than annoyance from Ed Wuncler and his son and possibly even more annoyance from Uncle Ruckus, it was safe to say that nothing crazy haven't came to our lives.

Boy, was I an idiot to ever think that.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Granddad came downstairs, clearly irritated since Riley never turned off the stereo, and opened the door. I didn't really mind it that much, because I assumed it was either Ed or Eddie to try to make some type of proposition to Granddad.

However, once I overheard what Granddad said, I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Fae? Gabby? Is that you...?"

* * *

**That's all for the first chapter. I promise it will get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo. Another chapter for ROTW! Again, if you didn't read ****_Fae and Gabby_****, don't think about taking a peek to this yet~!**

* * *

_If you lookin' for me I'll be on the block_  
_With my thang cocked possibly sittin' on a drop (Now)_  
_'Cuz I'm a rida (Yeah)_  
_I'm just a Soul Survivor (Yeah)_

_'Cuz er'body know the game don't stop_  
_Tryin' to make it to the top for your ass get popped (Now)_  
_If you a rida (Yeah)_  
_Or just a Soul Survivor_

A girl ran in the middle of the road, a bit frightened, but tried not to show it. She stopped her tracks and observed the scenery behind her, as she catch her breath. Nothing or nobody haven't been seen and the other side of the neighborhood was far in a reach of an eye. The girl felt a little relaxed at what she saw. Once she turned back around, a foot was flying towards her way. Before she knew it, a kick to the face landed her to fall to the ground; her hat out of her head. She sat up and put back on her hat. She rubbed her foot-printed cheek, as she glared at the older girl who was standing in front of her. "You're not going anywhere!"

Gabriella Walker growled, as she charged at her older sister. She threw punches and jabs, which made the older one dodged swiftly. "Dad said I can go!" she exclaimed. "And I said no!"

Faith Walker grabbed her arm and made her trip, landing Gabby on the ground. Gabby kicked her in the stomach, which caused Fae to stumbled back. Just when she was about to attack her, Fae was face to face with a gun. "Ha! Scared yet?" Gabby taunted. Fae spin kicked her hand, as Gabby replied "Ow!" The gun flew through the air. Fae quickly caught it and brought out her gun, having Gabby to be the one face to face with both of them. "You were saying?" Fae asked.

Gabby looked scared, as she made a run for it. Fae chased after her, shooting both of the BB guns. Gabby hid behind a tree, shielding herself from the bullets. "Dammit, Fae! You no fun. Why you hatin' just cuz I want to see the Freemans again?" Gabby took out an extra pellet gun from her back pocket. Once she came from behind the tree, she started shooting at Fae. Fae tried to dodge the bullets as she replied, "They have a life, Gabby! Why do we need to irritate them? It's been years since we saw them. They're not expecting us."

"_Shit_, maybe not you, but I'm gon' see my young reezy!" Gabby started running again, as Fae put the BB guns in her back pocket and chased after her.

Gabby went towards the front of The Freeman residence. She quickly ring the doorbell before Fae attacked her on the porch.

* * *

Granddad came downstairs, still annoyed to hear the loud music from the boys' room. He opened the door, seeing Fae and Gabby standing quietly next to each other.

Granddad was shocked for a moment before saying, "Fae? Gabby? Is that you...?"

Gabby smiled at him, as she said, "Yo! What's up, Granddad? I missed you, man." She hugged him, as Granddad smiled. "Girls! It's been so long. Like ten years or so?" he said. "Six years...but who's counting?" Fae added with her monotone voice. "Come on in! We got so much to discuss," Granddad said, letting them in, "Boys! Get your asses out here!" Once Granddad turned around, Fae hit Gabby on the back of her head, causing her hat to fall off once more. Gabby covered her mouth from screaming and glared at Fae once she picked up her hat.

Huey came walking out and froze once he saw Fae. Realizing him, Fae stood in place as well. "Yo, Huey! What up, homie?" Gabby called out to him. Huey snapped out of his trance and looked at the younger girl. "Yeah, hi," he responded.

"Ay, man! Who at the door? Free pizza?" Despite the loud music hovering in his room, Riley Freeman managed to hear the doorbell; walking downstairs, as he looked down at his phone. Gabby smirked. "All you can eat, boy..." Riley looked up at her, then smiled. "Ay, my nigga! Ain't seen you in a long time," he reminded, as he fist bumped her.

"So how have you girls been? Whatchu been up to? Where's that cutie pie grandmother of yours?" Granddad asked, looking out the window. Fae sighed. "It's a...very long story...and it will take time to explain." "Hell, we got all the time we need. Come on, kids! To the kitchen," Granddad urged.

Granddad lead the way, along with Huey and Fae behind him. Riley was about to follow, until something caught his arm. Gabby smirked, as she dragged Riley out the door.

Huey stopped and turned, once he heard the door slam and saw the young teenagers were nowhere to be found.

He rolled his eyes, annoyed at the fact his younger brother was reunited with the troublemaking mixed Walker.

* * *

**Yo again. I hope this was fine! Again, not much, but don't fret, don't fret. It will get good soon. Just you wait! ;p**

**Lyrics above is Soul Survivor by Young Jeezy ft. Akon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter here! This one is a bit longer, so I hope it makes up for the previous chapters! :3**

* * *

Granddad, Huey, and Fae were sitting in the kitchen. Huey stared at Fae with an expressionless face, as Granddad began to speak. "So what's been going on with you and Gabby? Have you got a chance to reunite with your daddy?" Fae nodded.

"Yes. When I was twelve or so. It was very significant to say the least..."

"Really?"

Riley and Gabby were leaning near a tree that was beside the Freeman's house. "Yeah, seeing my dad again was unforgettable. I ain't got nothing against Grandmom. It was fun living with her. But real talk, I was happy to be with my dad..."

* * *

_Four years ago..._

_Vincent Walker came out of the passenger's side. He observed the scenery and looked around the environment of Granike, Maryland. Tony Jackson came out of the driver's side, as he laughed. "Yo, my man. Quit your staring. You've been looking like a dumb ass ever since you got out of that prison cell," he stated. Vincent chuckled. "My bad, Tony. I've been in there for so long, I don't even know what the outside looks like," he admitted. "Not to worry, V. Now that you out, you'll get the feel of the real world again," Tony reassured, "Come on. Let's go."_

_Tony dragged Vincent inside the airport, while Vincent relieved the atmosphere. After a few moments, having a lot of people passing by, Vincent asked, "Um...where did she say they'll be again?" "She said right here near the exit. They probably a little late, that's all."_

_Suddenly, aside from different conversations around him, he heard a voice he knew all too well. "_Dad_?" Vincent turned around, seeing the two girls he haven't seen in a long time. "Dad!" Ten year old Gabby ran towards him, full of excitement. Vincent went down to her level and hugged her. He saw twelve year old Fae and Grandmom walking towards them. "I missed you so much, Dad," Gabby whispered. "I missed you, too, Gabriella." Vincent stared at Fae. "And you, too, Faith."_

_Just as he hugged her, Fae stood there motionless for a moment. After some time, she slowly closed her eyes and hugged him. "Yeah...I missed you, too." _

_Vincent stood up and looked at Grandmom. "Rachael, thank you for taking care of them when I couldn't get a chance to. I really appreciate it," he said. Grandmom scoffed. "Nigga, please! I didn't do it for you. They're my granddaughters. I gots to take care of my responsibility. Emily would've wanted that." Vincent nodded. "Yeah, she would...you're a great grandmother," he stated. "Your sucking up ain't gon' fix nothing. Now I want them back in Detroit with me next year. If I don't see them, that's your ass," Grandmom instructed. _

_Vincent nodded. "Don't worry. I'll bring them back to you," he promised. "Mhm, you better! I'll see you girls next time," Grandmom said, hugging Fae and Gabby. "Later, Grandmom!" Gabby said. "Stop smoking," Fae added. Grandmom laughed. "No promises, child. You two be good."_

_"It was nice seeing you again, Mrs. Smith!" Tony spoke up. "The hell it is. Get a damn haircut, boy," Grandmom said, then walked away to her next flight._

_Tony laughed. "Nice lady," he said. Vincent looked at Fae and Gabby. "I'm so glad we're together again, chicas. I promise I'll make up for the seven years. It'll be just us together...as a family."_

_Gabby hugged him, as Fae nodded, understandingly. They took this time to experience the moment for as long as they can._

* * *

"After that, Gabby and I have been moving to Detroit and Maryland for quite some time, so we can spend time with both of our grandmother and father," Fae explained, as Granddad and Huey listened to her, intently.

"Well, what about your education?" Granddad asked.

"_Shit_, what about it?" Gabby told Riley, "We can't even stay in one school without getting suspended." "Damn, G. What y'all do to get suspended?" Riley asked. Gabby scoffed. "Just the usual fighting and shit. Them bitches these days wanna talk shit just cuz we new. So we just kicked their asses and show them whose boss. Ay, one time in middle school, we actually got expelled," she said. Riley looked surprised. "Ah, shit. What could a girl like you done to get expelled?"

"You did what?!"

"We started a riot," Fae repeated to Granddad, "It was never supposed to happen. We were new in that school. Gabby was a sixth grader and I was in the eighth grade. All those girls were messing with Gabby and once she told me, we had to confront them. They were obviously not meant to rationalize, so we did the best thing that would get right through their heads: fighting. We started fighting one girl, then three, then five, then seven, and the next thing I know, a riot broke out. To make the long story short, we got expelled and never been enrolled to that school ever again."

Huey looked shocked, as Granddad said, "That must be hard for your education." "Not really. I basically thought Gabby and myself everything we know when we were...you know...runaways. I didn't think school was ever needed for us, but our dad wants us to be normal kids and socialize. I assured you, that did not work whatsoever." Fae thought for a moment. "I'm currently suspended right now." "What?! Damn! What the hell for?" Granddad asked.

Gabby laughed. "Fae went in on that dodgeball and threw it at this one bitch who was hatin'! She got suspended throughout the whole school year," she explained. "Damn! I gotta admit, though, that's gangsta," Riley said, impressed. He then stared at Gabby. "Why'd you come back?" Gabby looked at him. "Say what?" she responded.

"It's been so long, man. Y'all said after two years, you would be back with your dad. And you did saw him...yet you never got to see us. You never thought about seeing me again," Riley said. "Naw, Reezy, it ain't like that. I always wanted to come back to Woodcrest to see you. It's cuz of Fae." Gabby scoffed. "Fae never get to let me come back here with her hatin' ass. I had to run from her to come here. She always bitchin' and shit." Riley laughed, as he looked up at the sky. "I feel you. Huey still being gay doing his gay ass reading and shit," he said. "Then you know where I'm coming from. I'd never stop seeing you, man. You my homie. Homies for life," Gabby said, lightly punching his chest, "Plus...I missed you." Riley smiled at her. "Yeah...I missed you, too."

Gabby smiled, as she gazed up at the sky. It was then Riley noticed something different about her. He eyed her up and down. She looked good.

_Real_ good.

Riley shook his head at that thought. He remembered what he said about her when he was little.

_"Neither, nigga! It ain't like that. I'm asking her to be one of my crews. My A-1 nigga, not my bitch. You sick for thinking that, Huey."_

He still felt that way...at least he hope he does.

"Damn, it's hot." Riley looked at Gabby, as she fanned herself with her hat. "You wanna go get some ice cream?" she asked. "A'ight. Who paying?" Riley responded. "Depends on the person who ain't gonna make it to the shop first!" Gabby announced, as she started running to the city. "Oh, hell naw! You a cheat! Girl, you ain't gonna get none of my money!" Riley called out to her.

He chased after her to the city.

* * *

"I'm really sorry we came unannounced, Granddad," Fae apologized. Granddad laughed, cheerfully. "Are you kidding? You can come here any time. Relax. Stay for a while. We can make it just like old times," he reassured. "Granddad." Granddad looked at Fae, as he smiled. "Grandmom is not here. She's still in Detroit. The only thing she would like to tell you was hi," Fae explained.

That's when Granddad banged his fist on the table. "Hi? That's all I got from her? A damn hi! Hell no! Then, what the hell you still sitting here for?! Huey, you and Fae go outside and I don't want to see either of you come back here until y'all are either sweaty or dying! Now get yo' black asses out of here! That woman gonna talk to me today."

Granddad walked out of the kitchen, as Huey sighed. He went out of the kitchen with Fae following him. Just when he was about to open the front door, he heard it. "Huey, please talk to me." Huey slowly turned around, seeing Fae looked concerned. "What's the matter? I haven't heard you spoke since I came here," she said.

"Why did you come back?"

Fae was taken aback at the question. "What?" "Why did you come back?" Huey repeated himself. "Why wouldn't I come back?" Fae responded.

Huey looked at her, knowingly. Fae sighed at her defeat. "Fine. If you must know, it was because of Gabby. She want to come back here so bad and I tried to stop her, because-" "Because you didn't want to come here?" Huey guessed. Fae stared at him. "No...that's not what it is. I did want to come back..." "But?"

Fae looked down. "But I didn't know what you'd think if I did. For all I know, you probably forgot about me once I was out of your life. So why should I be a burden to you now as I was when we were younger? You've already done your part for me. What was there left for you to do? You've got a life to live for. Why waste it for some runaway?"

Huey stared at her, emotionless, as Fae walked pass him to the door. "I'm going to look for my sister. Don't say I didn't miss this place, because I do...and do you know what I missed the most about it?"

Once Huey didn't say a word, Fae whispered, "I missed you..."

Fae opened the door and walked out of the house, heading towards the city. After some time, she heard footsteps following her. Just when she turned around, something grabbed her hand and made her walk faster. "What are you doing?" Fae questioned Huey, as he looked straight ahead. "I'm helping you find your sister," he replied, matter-of-factly. "And why would you do that?" Fae asked, curiosity settled in. Huey abruptly stopped walking, causing Fae to looked confused. "Because..." Huey glanced at Fae, with a sudden change of tone. "I missed you, too..."

Fae was slightly surprised, as Huey began walking again, along with her following him. Throughout the time, Fae didn't comment or question any further, as they made it to the city.

* * *

**I hope this one was fine and to your liking, because I like this chapter better! :p Another chapter soon! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter to the sequel! Palestinian Eyes helped me out with some conversations and for that, I'm sure the story will be great! :D**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a company far away from the city, a man looked out his window, observing the scenery that was in front of him. Just then, a knock was heard. "Son?" The man turned around, seeing an older male coming inside his office. The man's blue eyes brightened up. "Pops!"

Ed Wuncler II, known as Eddie, walked towards the former business owner and his father, Ed Wuncler. "How you been, man? How was your vacation?" Eddie asked, as they sat down on the sofas. Mr. Wuncler laughed. "Oh, it was great, Son. I never felt this relaxed before in my life. Enough about me. How's the company doing? Not to mention, how's that grandson of mine?" he asked. Eddie shrugged. "The company is doing fine and Ed is doing something somewhere. I never give it much thought." "And you? How are you, Eddie?" Mr. Wuncler asked.

Eddie thought for a moment. "Well, I've been thinking...and Pops, I hate to break it to ya, but we ought to be makin' more dough these days." Mr. Wuncler looked confused. "You're kidding, right?" he responded, "What the hell you call this? Your little tea party?" Eddie laughed. "Of course not. I know I'm rich, but I want to get _richer_." "I don't know what the hell you're saying, Eddie. How can you possibly get richer than you are now?" Mr. Wuncler questioned, "I thought you said the company was doing fine."

Eddie stood up. "Look, Pops, this company is great. Making money is great. Even scamming that Robert Freeman is great, but I need more than that. As of now, our money is doubled than what it is." Eddie leaned forward. "I want it to be tripled," he whispered. "I'm not following." Eddie exhaled impatiently and said, "It ain't the company, Pops. It's us. It's _me_. I know I'm filthy rich, but if I want to keep that wealth, we gotta use the strategy we've been using for years."

Mr. Wuncler stood up. "Manipulation, control, and extortion of the lower and middle class?" Eddie nodded. "That is exactly where I'm getting at," he said. "Well, what exactly do you have in mind this time?" Mr. Wuncler questioned. Eddie smirked. "I'm thinkin'..._drugs_..."

Mr. Wuncler looked confused. "Drugs? What kind we talkin' here?" he asked." "Pops, I'm talking bigger than an ace, chiba, or llello. This one's stronger than any of those," Eddie explained in his thick Italian-American accent. Mr. Wuncler crossed his arms, fervently. "I don't know. You saw what happened with Otis."

"Pops, this ain't nothing like Otis. Otis was a moron who broke the rules. I know what I'm doin'. Besides, this is what the people want these days. The poor, the rich, everyone. I've come to notice that the easiest people to fool so far would be the blacks." "Can't argue with you there," Mr. Wuncler said, nonchalantly. "So why not we sell them? Not as drug dealers, but as the _sources_," Eddie suggested. "Ain't that the same thing?" Mr. Wuncler asked. "Nah, nah. We ain't just suppliers...we run the entire business," he replied with an evil sneer.

Mr. Wuncler smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Sounds like some gangster shit to me...I'm impressed, Son." "Just think of all the more money we could have. The sales would go off the charts!" Mr. Wuncler sighed. "Eddie, you drive a hard bargain...but that's why you're my son! I'm proud of ya!" "Thanks, Pops. Thought of it myself," Eddie said, proudly. "So if we're going to be the sources, where are we going to get the dope or whatever the fuck you're coming up with?" Mr. Wuncler asked.

"I highly recommend you call them precious items, Pops," Eddie said, "And you leave that to me. I think I know someone who knows those precious items like the back of his hand."

* * *

I stared at her and she stared at me. Only difference is I was practically glaring at her, while she just looked at me as if I made a joke. "It ain't funny," I said, breaking out of our staring contest. Lil G laughed, as she kept on licking her ice cream. "Naw, boy. It is," she responded, "Get over it, Reezy. You're just a slow runner." "The hell I am! You know you cheated. Ain't nobody told you you had a head start," I told her, "I don't be spending my money on any girl." "Just the girls you like?"

I looked at her. I didn't expect that coming out of her mouth. "Yeah...something like that. You cool, so I don't care...I'm still mad, though." I looked around the ice cream shop. Just to be clear, me and Lil G ain't on no date. We just chilling with each other since it's hot outside. Just trying to catch up and stuff. Nothing more, nothing less.

Lil G gave me a smirk. "Boy, just eat your ice cream. You're getting it melted," she said. I looked down at my chocolate ice cream. "Naw. If I do, that'll be a taste of losing," I said. Lil G rolled her eyes at my statement. She grabbed my ice cream and mashed it against my mouth. Some of it was on my nose, too. Lil G laughed at my expression. "Now, that's the taste of losing. You could've just had a taste of good chocolate!" she said.

I glared at her, as I licked around my lips. She laughed some more at that. "I'm gon' get you," I threatened. She gave me a napkin. "You know you love me." I took the napkin, as my phone started ringing from my pocket. I took it out and answered. "Yo. Young Reezy," I said, as I wiped my mouth. _"Yo, nigga! What's happenin', man?"_

I smiled once I heard my nigga's voice, JC. I met JC when I was eleven and Huey met his brother, Caesar, when he was thirteen. JC is cool as hell and he real funny, even though sometimes he can act retarded. We got along quick, and once C-Merph met him, we instantly became a trio. JC is short for Joshua Caesar. "Ay, JC. What's up?" I responded. _"Ah, man. I'm at C-Merph's crib and we playing some games and she thinks she can beat me."_

I heard C-Merph's voice from the other line. _"Nigga, I know I can beat you. Put your money where your mouth is, homeboy!"_ I laughed, as JC said, _"Girl, I will once I get Reezy up in here. So what do you say, homie? You coming or naw?"_ "A'ight. Let me come over, so yo' ass won't be losing to no girl," I said. Just as I said that, I looked over to Lil G who was biting her ice cream cone, then smirked. "Ay, it's cool if I bring someone?" I asked. _"No! _Hell_ no! Nigga, you is not gon' bring none of your hoes here. I don't want to see C-Merph beating somebody!"_

I sucked my teeth. "Nigga, ain't nobody beating nobody! And she ain't no hoe! She one of my homies and she just came back, so I'm gon' be hanging with her," I told him. _"Oh, for real? A'ight, then. That's totally different...she cute?"_ "None of yo' damn business!" I said, "We'll be over soon. Don't try to lose once I come there."

I hung up, then looked at Lil G who was looking out the window. "Come on. We gotta go," I said, getting up. She looked at me. "Where we going?" "We going to C-Merph's place to chill. Her and JC is there," I explained. Lil G stood up and crossed her arms. "How you know if I want to go?" she asked. "You rather go back home and be bored?" I responded. Lil G thought for a moment. "You got a point," she said. We walked out of the shop.

"So, C-Merph. Ain't that that girl I met when we were little? That blonde, white girl?" Lil G asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm still down with her. I know you ain't cool with her, but-" "Naw, I'm cool with her." I looked at her real confused. Lil G and C-Merph? Getting _along_? "Since when?" I asked. "It was before I left. At first, we wasn't cool, but after a while, we agree to disagree. Ya naw mean?" she said. "Not really...but it's a'ight." "Now, JC. Who that? I don't think I've heard of that nigga before," Lil G said. "I'll tell you on the way. The crib is pretty far, so it's going to take time. Unless you're not that tired to run?" I suggested.

Lil G raised an eyebrow. "I know you ain't trying to start a race on a sly, now." "Hell yeah I am! I want a rematch!" I admitted. She laughed. "Nigga, you know I don't know where her place at!" "Sucks for you!"

With that said, I took off running. "Hell naw! Young Reezy! You is a cheat! _And_ a sore loser!" I heard her called out. I laughed. She better have a good chance beating me again.

* * *

Once we made it to the city, Fae and I asked a lot of people where Riley and Gabby would be. It took some time, but eventually we found out they were inside a ice cream shop. Unfortunately, once we went in there, they were nowhere to be found. We asked some more people and we realized that they already left about an hour ago.

We soon took a break and sat in one of the booths. Of course, we weren't going to eat any ice cream. For me, I don't eat ice cream that much. For Fae, she just wasn't in the mood.

It took me to finally realized that she was here right in front of me and it wasn't any form of a dream or a hallucination. I never thought we'll see each other again six years later. However, even though it never cross my mind, that didn't mean I forgot about her. She appeared in my mind on several occasions and I wouldn't forget how we met, never get along, fight, talk, comfort, then parted our ways. That's obviously something to remember.

I glanced at her who was clearly irritated. There was something about her that was so different. It's not the fact that she grew taller, but not as tall as me, she looks more mature, she's less secretive, and she's actually...

_Attractive_...

I shook my head at that thought. That was foolish of me to ever think that, especially what I told Granddad about her a long time ago.

_"Yeah, on the outside, you can't stand her, but on the inside, you think she's a pretty young thang!" Granddad laughed, as he went to the kitchen. Huey followed him. "Pretty doesn't cross my mind about her. More like crazy and suspicious." "Don't be shy with me, boy. Admit it. You think she's a cutie pie," Granddad said. "Granddad, I thought a lot of things about that girl. Cutie pie isn't one of them. I think she's..."_

I didn't know what I was going to say after that, but all I know is that I wasn't going to say attractive. Or was I?

Suddenly, she sighed. "I give up," she stated, "She can be anywhere. This city is not that small." "Well, we know she's with Riley, so she's safe," I reassured. "I'm not concerned about her safety. I know my sister. She can take care of herself. It's my dad that's concerned. If he sees me come back home without her, he's going to start worrying," Fae explained.

"Imprudent...reasonable, but imprudent." "Exactly. However, I have no choice, but to call her. Just to be informed on where she is," Fae said, taking out her phone. "If she'll tell you anything," I added. Fae shrugged. "It's better to call her and not get information than to not call her and never get information at all." I shrugged, as I looked out the window. "Accurate, I supposed."

Once Fae was talking to Gabby, I felt something. It was some type of vibe, but it wasn't a good one. I sensed something bad was going to happen, but I'm not sure what and I don't know why. After Fae and Gabby were gone, I never felt this way before, but now that they're back...

I slowly looked towards Fae who was annoyed and I heard Gabby's ranting on the other line. Is something gonna happen to them? Is something gonna happen to Fae? I'm not sure, but I don't like it.

Fae hung up and shook her head. "Obviously, she's fine. She said she went to this person's house with Riley. Someone named...C-Merph?" "Cindy. She's one of Riley's friends. She's okay...in her own way," I told her. "Ah. Well, Gabby likes to hang out with those type of people. Nonetheless, I should get back home. I could tell my dad that Gabby is with Riley," she said, standing up. I stood up as well.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" I questioned. For some reason, I didn't want her to go. Especially, when she came back not too long ago. "I must. I promised my father I won't stay out too long. Plus, I've got other activities to take care of back home," she said. I opened the door for her, as I suggested, "I can walk you home."

Fae looked at me dumbfounded once she heard those words. After a while, she said, "No thanks. My house is very far and it will take time to get there. The least I could do is walk you home. I'm going to pass your house to get to mine." I have to admit, that was very abnormal for her to offer that to me, but I reluctantly agreed.

I didn't really suggest that offer to Fae just to get close to her. I simply wanted to be cautious.

If something bad was occurring as my sense tells me, then I've got to protect her every step of the way.

* * *

**That's it. I hope it's getting interesting for you! *0***


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! And Happy Belated Fourth of July!**

* * *

"You cheated!"

Cindy laughed, as JC crossed his arms and looked away, stubbornly. "Nigga, I didn't cheat," she said, "I played this game over five times. I know what to do and how to do it. What you getting all emotional for?" "I ain't getting emotional. This is just some bullshit! I would've won if you wasn't in the way. You always blocking a nigga and shit," JC said. Cindy put her elbow on his shoulder. "Yo, it ain't like this is serious. I'm giving you some time to practice before Reezy comes over. Be grateful," she said.

JC twisted some parts of his mohawk fade: a habit he grown accustomed to. "A'ight. You got a point. How much we bettin'? Ten? Fifteen?" "I was thinking...twenty-five."

JC looked at her, shocked. "Twenty-five dollars?! Girl, you trippin'! What I look like giving away twenty-five dollars?" he responded. "Ay, I'm just trying to make it interesting. If you ain't got the papers, pay me back once you do," Cindy suggested, "I know you ain't scared." JC scoffed. "Naw, shawty. Ain't nobody scared. I'm just sayin' you don't wanna miss all that dough once you lose, now do you?" he retorted.

Cindy shook her head. "JC, you my nigga and all, but there ain't no way in hell you can take my money." She started the game over, as she patted his head. "Plus, I saw how you play. We all know who gon' win all them money, boy."

That's when they heard the front door opening. "Hol' your applause cuz Young Reezy is in the house making all them hoes love me and all them niggas wish they were me," Riley announced, once he and Gabby came in the living room. Gabby looked around the room in amazement. "Damn, this place is large. I've never seen a house this big since...shit, never," she said.

JC looked at her up and down, as Cindy smirked. "It's a'ight. Who would've thought you ever show your face around here, hoe?" Gabby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well it doesn't make my day to look at you, too, bitch," she said.

JC looked at Riley, confused. Riley just shrugged, not understanding the relationship between the Caucasian girl and the African-American/Hispanic girl. "JC, this is Lil G. My girl I was telling you about. Lil G, this is JC. One of our homies," Riley said, picking up a controller. JC smiled at her. "Ay, lil mama. What's a fine girl like you hanging with Reezy's lame ass?" he asked.

Gabby laughed once she saw Riley glared at him. "What can I say? I'm being held against my will," she joked. Riley sucked his teeth. "Man, if y'all done talking shit, we got a game to play," he told them. "You can play with us if you want," JC offered to Gabby, while Cindy scoffed. "If she knows how to hold a controller."

Gabby was about to retort, until her phone ring. She rolled her eyes once she found out it was her sister. "Ay, y'all. I gotta take this call. I'mma be back," she told the others, as she walked out of the living room. "What's up, Fae?" _"Gabby, where did you go? You said you wanted to come back to Woodcrest to see Riley."_ "And that's what I'm doing! Riley here with me. He took me to C-Merph's place so we can chill," Gabby explained.

_"Gabby, I don't care where you go nor where you been. However, I'm more concerned that you don't let me know where you headed off to. You remember Dad told me to watch you while we come over here?"_ Gabby sucked her teeth. "Man, stop treating me like a baby! Girl, I don't need you to be watching me. I'm grown. I can take care of myself," she said, clearly aggravated. _"Trust me, I know that, but the least you could do is informed me that you were going somewhere with a boy. Huey and I were looking everywhere for you and Riley."_

"Fae, you don't need to be knowing what I do every single damn day. I have a life! Let me live it. And now that you know where I'm at, you can chill. So hang with your boy, Huey, while I hang with mine. See ya at home!"

Before Fae could respond, Gabby hung up and went back to the group.

* * *

Huey and I finally made it to his house. It was nice walking with him, but at the same time, he looked very _anxious_. For a while, he's been looking around as if he was expecting something. It was starting to get me worried. "Huey, are you all right?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment, then said, "Yeah. I'm fine." "Are you sure?" I pushed a little further. I could read faces very easily and he did not show any signs that he was 'fine'.

That's when he sighed. "Actually, no I'm not. There's something I need to tell you. It's been in my head for a while," he admitted. "What is it?" I questioned. Huey keeping secrets? That didn't sound like him. It sounded more like _me_ in retrospect. "It's hard to explain and I shouldn't keep you any longer, so if you're not busy, I wouldn't mind you coming back over." I looked confused. "You want me to come back?" I asked.

Huey raised an eyebrow, noticing my confusion. "Yes...why is that surprising?" Surprising? More like unorthodox. "No reason. I'll be here tomorrow," I confirmed. "Good. Once you come, head over to the garage. I have to show you something as well. I'll see you later." After that, he went inside his house, leaving me with my thoughts.

Huey Freeman _always_ leaves me with my thoughts.

I started taking the long walk to Granike. Over my years of running away from home, almost being taken as an orphan, reunite with my father after how many years, moving from one state to the next, getting kicked out of public schools several times, sharing my beliefs on political and historical views, and having an ominous mind that I doubt anyone would have, I can admit that I'm not, what they called, _normal_.

Despite that, I grew a lot over the time; not only mentally, but physically as well. I knew I wasn't going to stay in my petite body that long. Growing at approximately 5'7", I've gotten more curves that would make anyone believe that I was never skinny. Even though I don't portray it, I have been working on my martial arts for over ten years and not to mention, a couple of sports, unlike Gabby. In an average 5'3", she grown a bit thick in contrast to her small body when she was eight. I informed Gabby and Grandmom about how much they eat meat. It can do a lot of things to your body, but evidently, they didn't listen to me.

I eat meat. I really do, but not that much. It can make me sick, especially when I have an admiration towards animals, so it was pretty clear that I was semi-vegetarian. Nevertheless, puberty had done my figure good.

Did Huey notice?

No.

Do I care?

_Possibly_...

Huey is my friend, but there's some strange feelings I have just by noticing his presence. He's very tall...built..._handsome_...and captivating to look at...

I shook my head. God, I'm so foolish. What the hell did he mean by he had something to tell me? It sounded serious. I couldn't figure it out on my own, so I needed a little help.

I pulled out my phone and called one person I know that wasn't simpleminded.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Lay. It's me, Fae," I responded to my best friend. _"Hey, Fae! What's up?"_ "I need to ask an important question," I stated. _"No problem! Let me make it a three-way, so Ni-Ni can help me with it if she knows."_ "Be my guest," I replied. After a few minutes, I heard a shy voice from my other best friend. _"Hello?" "Hey, Ni-Ni! It's us. Lay and Fae."_ "Hi, Ni-Ni," I greeted.

During my time in my sophomore year, I met Layla Khaled and Shani Kota. I wasn't the type of person to socialize, so they were the ones who started communicating with me. After some time of getting to know each other, I realized they weren't as annoying as the other girls, so I started hanging out with them and we became friends that quick. Layla, Lay, is Palestinian and Shani, Ni-Ni, is Indian. _"Hi, guys! What's going on?"_ Ni-Ni asked. _"Fae has a question to ask us,"_ Lay answered, _"So what is it?"_

I sighed, a bit embarrassed to ask this question.

"What does it mean when a boy wants you over to his house again and needs to tell you something?" _"Well, it depends,"_ Lay spoke up, _"Is it a boy or a _boy_?"_ Ni-Ni laughed, as I said, "I don't understand your emphasis." _"Okay, first of all, who is he?"_ Lay asked. "It's Huey...the guy I've been talking to you about," I responded. _"Oooohhhh,"_ They said, simultaneously. "What does that supposed to be implying?" I asked, confused. _"It implies, Miss Walker, that this Huey guy is in L-O-V-E!"_ Lay said, as she laughed. _"With Y-O-U!"_ Ni-Ni added, excitedly.

I rolled my eyes.

_Typical_.

"I honestly doubt that." _"Well, think about it, Fae. The way you've been describing Huey - you know, how he helped you when you two were little and made you find a guardian to raised you before you reunited with your father - it seems to me that he cares about you a lot,"_ Lay explained. _"Lay's right, Fae. You also explained how he's so moody and pessimistic. We figured he would probably never done that for anybody else,"_ Ni-Ni agreed. _"You always go for the serious guys, Fae,"_ Lay told me.

Hmph. I have to admit, they do make valid points. "So you're saying that tomorrow, he's going to express his undying love to me?" I joked. _"There's a good chance, you know. What else would he want to talk you about that's so important?"_ Lay said. I thought for a moment. "He did say he was going to show me something." _"Ooh. Must be something he never showed anyone before! How romantic,"_ Ni-Ni gushed. I scoffed. "Probably not, but I guess we'll see." _"Which is why we're coming to your house and going to find you the right outfit,"_ Lay reminded.

"What right outfit?" I asked, a bit suspicious. _"You know, for your date! You need to look sexy for him. He won't keep his eyes off of you."_ Ni-Ni giggled, as I rolled my eyes. "One, it's not a date. Two, I don't even know what he has to say to me," I pointed out. _"Whatever, girl! We're still coming over. Right, Ni-Ni?" "Right! This is so exciting! Fae is going to get dolled up for the guy of her dreams!"_

I shook my head. It's still a wonder how I became friends with them.

* * *

**Just a reminder, Layla Khaled is Palestinian Eyes' OC and Shani Kota & Joshua Caesar (JC) is my OC! Another chapter coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter posted! Read and like it!**

* * *

The next day, a white Mercedes-Benz drove in a middle of a parking lot behind an abandoned factory in a distance near a black Toyota Land Cruiser. Coming out of the Mercedes-Benz was Ed Wuncler II and his father, Ed Wuncler. Coming out of the Toyota Land Cruiser was a foreign man wearing a button down dress shirt with white collar, black double breasted pinstriped suit jacket with narrow lapels, black dress pants, a black Panama hat, suspenders, black and white spectator shoes, and a red tie. They walked towards each other, giving a good distance in front of each other. Eddie was the first to speak.

"Arturo." Arturo put his hand up. "Please...call me Art-Walk," he responded in a thick Italian-Brooklyn accent, "You Ed Wuncler?" "Ed Wuncler II, but please...call me Eddie," Eddie told him, "This is my father, Ed Wuncler." Mr. Wuncler shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Art-Walk." "No mister. Just Art-Walk, because just like the name, I'm a moving masterpiece," Arturo said, "Now I believe you wanted to talk business with me."

"I like your attitude, Art-Walk. Going straight to business," Eddie complimented. Arturo scoffed. "Why wouldn't I? You've pretty much had your goons to kidnapped me and forced me to come to...what do you call this place..._Oakcrest_?" "Woodcrest and I apologize for the inconvenience, but we just need a little proposition from you," Eddie said. "I'm listening."

"What we need is to sell some of these precious items here in Woodcrest," Mr. Wuncler explained. Arturo smirked. "Oh..._those_ precious items...well, I could understand your reasons for selling them, but what do I have to do with any of it?" he questioned. "You're kidding, right?" Eddie asked, "Art-Walk, everyone knows you as the infamous mobster in Italy. You must got some good items we can purchased."

Arturo thought for a moment. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Let's say if I do...which I probably _don't_...what's in it for me?" he asked. "I knew this was going to come down to this," Mr. Wuncler said. "Well, if you let us use these drugs as profit, we'll split you the dough. Let's say you have twenty percent of it?" Eddie offered.

Arturo scoffed. "Twenty percent? Hell no!" "Fine. Thirty percent?" Mr. Wuncler suggested. Arturo rolled his eyes. "What kind of fool do y'all take me for, Wunclers? If you serious about my items, I suggest you raise that percentage up. I was thinking more...fifty/fifty," he said. "Ha! And you think we'll give you that type of percent? Keep dreaming-" "Deal."

Mr. Wuncler looked at Eddie dumbfounded. "Eddie, what are you doing?" he asked. "Excuse me, Art-Walk. I need to discuss this with my father," Eddie said. The two Wunclers walked far away from Arturo. "Pops, you need to trust me on this," Eddie reasoned. "Why would you give him half the money? I don't want to be sharing with no immigrant gangster," Mr. Wuncler complained. "That's why we ain't."

Mr. Wuncler looked confused. "What do you mean?" "Pops, I'm not going to share the money with that guy. Look, Art-Walk is a notorious gangster in Rome. The law always want to throw him in the slammer, but because he got great connection, he can walk on this Earth free as he please. If he tries to start some trouble with us about this sharing bullshit, we can frame him that _he_ was the one selling these drugs. Hell, with our word against his, he can go to jail with a blink of an eye and all the money is ours."

Mr. Wuncler smirked. "You got this all figure out, huh?" "It's like icing on a cake, Pops. He ain't getting a dime. However, if we want those items, we gotta say all the words he wants to hear. Ya with me?" Mr. Wuncler shrugged. "What the hell? Seems legit to me."

The Wunclers walked back to Arturo. "Well? We have a deal?" he asked. Eddie smirked, as he put out his hand. "Art-Walk, welcome to the business." Arturo shook his hand. "Glad you see it my way. Now, the items are placed in Italy. You got some guys to go get it? I'm telling ya. The drugs are real strong," he warned.

"Not to worry. Our guys will get it and bring it back in one snap," Mr. Wuncler reassured. "Good. This town looks like it's fill with suckers. There ain't no one here that's going to mess up our plan, right?" Arturo asked.

Eddie and Mr. Wuncler looked at each other, irritated. "Well," Eddie began, "There is this _one_ annoying punk that might be a problem."

* * *

"And that's what I felt."

Huey and Fae were in the garage, wearing an oxygen mask, gloves, and apron and observing the tank filled with black liquid. "So you're saying because Gabby and I came back, something bad is going to happen?" Fae asked, putting some liquid inside a beaker. "I'm not saying that it's your fault. It's just ironic that once you came back, I felt that something unfortunate will occur," Huey explained, readjusting his oxygen mask, "Sorry if I sound crazy."

"Don't be. It's your senses. Never ignore your senses." Fae put a leaf on the table. She slowly poured the liquid out of the beaker and onto the leaf. Once the liquid touched the leaf, it began to burn. "So this black liquid...it's a-" "Bomb," Huey finished, "I've been working on it for the past two years. I'm just getting prepared for whatever's to come. I always fooled Granddad and Riley into thinking it's just oil."

"Understandable." Fae indeed realized that her friends were wrong about Huey. Instead of admitting nor confessing to anything, Huey explained to Fae that there was some type of chance that there was going to be a terrible event and that it regards to her and her sister again. While Fae was right about Huey not feeling any type of infatuation towards her, she can't help but feel disappointed by the scene and self conscious by her appearance. Since the weather had increase somewhat, Fae's friends insisted for her to wear a purple spaghetti strap tank top, ripped black denim shorts, and black and purple high tops with a purple barrette on the right side of her hair.

As Huey took off his gloves, Fae said, "I'm going to get some water. You want one?" "Yeah, thanks," Huey responded, staring at the bomb. Fae walked out of the garage and into the house.

She took off her apron and oxygen mask, then inhaled the fresh air. Just as she got two water bottles from the refrigerator, she heard the doorbell ring. She looked around the house, wondering if she should get it or not. After deciding, she put the bottles on the table, took off her gloves, and walked towards the front door. Just as she opened the door, two boys turned around to face her.

"Yo, Hue-damn!"

Fae raised an eyebrow, observing an African-American boy with dreadlocks and an Asian boy with headphones around his neck. They eyed her up and down, as Fae put her hands on her hips. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked. "No doubt in my mind, lil mama," The dread-headed boy answered. The Asian boy laughed, as he nudged him. "Sorry. We're looking for Huey. You know where he is?" he asked. "In the back," Fae responded, "State your name." The Asian boy shrugged his shoulders. "My name is Hiro Otomo. This guy right here is Michael Caesar." "People call me Caesar...but you can call me anything you want," Caesar added, about to kiss Fae's hand. Fae took her hand away. "And I'll make sure Huey knows that you were looking for him. Goodbye."

Fae was about to close the door, until Caesar caught it between his foot. "Whoa, girl! Why you bugging? We just want to see our boy," he reasoned. Fae rolled her eyes, but walked back to the kitchen, letting them in. Caesar and Hiro followed her.

"So what's your name, Gorgeous?" Caesar asked. "Are you Huey's girlfriend or something?" Hiro questioned. Fae turned towards Caesar. "I recommend you to not call me that." Then she turned towards Hiro. "And no I'm not. Just like you, I'm his friend."

"So you single, huh?" Hiro asked, getting close to her. "Then how about I call you Princess instead? You just got that pretty, little, rich girl vibe," Caesar said. Fae looked at Hiro. "Just because that's accurate don't mean you can change that." She narrowed her eyes at Caesar. "And just stop talking." Caesar laughed. "That means you like the name. I knew you would." "Where you from?" Hiro asked.

Before Fae could respond, Huey's voice spoke up. "Just as I thought." They all turned around, seeing Huey walking in, taking off his oxygen mask and apron. "Yo, Huey! We thought we just let ourselves in. By the way, where were you hiding this beauty?" Caesar asked. Fae glared at him, as Huey responded, "Shut up, Caesar. I wasn't hiding her. We just...happened to see each other. Fae, these two imbeciles are my friends, Hiro Otomo and Michael Caesar." "Yeah, I somewhat figured that out," Fae said. "Caesar, Hiro; this is Faith Walker," Huey introduced.

"Faith...what a beautiful name," Hiro complimented, shaking her hand. "It's just a name, but if you insist," Fae said, "Just call me Fae." "So why are you two here?" Huey asked. "Ouch. Can't two guys come over to say hi to their boy without anything?" Caesar asked. Huey stared at him, then said, "No. What do you want?" "We're inviting you to come with us to the mall," Hiro explained. "And why would you do that?" Huey questioned.

"It ain't our idea. It's you know who," Caesar hinted. Huey sighed, as Fae was confused. "Of course it is," Huey replied, "Why does she want me to come?" "Beats me. She invited us, but she won't have any fun if you don't tag along," Hiro said. Out of curiosity, Fae was about to question who was this girl that want to be with Huey so much until the doorbell ring again.

"I'll get it. More friends, I assumed?" Fae walked towards the front door. Once she opened it, she spotted green eyes looking back at her, surprised.

"Fae...?"

Fae raised an eyebrow at the mixed girl. "That's right. Surprised?" She didn't get a response, as the mulatto girl went and hugged her tight. "Fae! I'm so glad to see you again!"

Fae was motionless, as she turned to look at the boys staring at her. Caesar and Hiro laughed, as Huey shrugged, not sure what to do. Fae sighed, as she patted the girl's back.

"Hello, Jazmine."

* * *

**That's it. Good?**

**Bad?**

**Review?**

**Another chapter soon? I can answer that one.**

**Yes! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

***Looks down below***

* * *

Riley walked out of his room, wearing a red and white jersey, white basketball, and red sneakers. He spotted Granddad talking on the phone while he leaned on the wall. "Ay, Granddad. Still talking to the girls' grandma? You can't find a woman in this state, so you might as well get one from across the world," Riley joked. "Hold on, Rachael." Granddad turned to look at Riley. "Boy, hush! You know how long it was to find this woman's number yesterday? Let me enjoy this while I'm still living! Since I ain't gon' get lucky any time soon, I might as well get lucky over the phone. Now go outside and start sweating!"

Granddad went back to the phone. "So anyway, Rachael, what did you say you got on?" Riley looked disgusted, as he said, "Gross. I'm out." Riley ran downstairs, as he spotted his brother and the other older kids. "Hi, Riley!" Jazmine greeted, cheerfully. "Yeah, whatever. Yo, Caesar! Your brother out there?" Riley asked. "Yeah, Reezy! JC shooting some hoops," Caesar responded. "What about your sister, Fae? She out there?" "I believe Gabby is outside doing something," Fae replied.

"Cool." Riley went outside, seeing JC giving the ball to Cindy and Gabby, while he leaned on the side of the house; watching them play. Riley walked towards him. JC was wearing a white tank top, dark gray basketball shorts, and white sneakers. "Ay, JC. Why you ain't playing?" Riley asked. "Man, I wouldn't step into their game if I was you, Reezy. Their minds is on this bitch. They've been beating me for how many times." Riley laughed. "Because you suck, nigga."

"Naw, homie. It was two against one. If you would've came soon, we'd be beating them like nobody's business," JC bragged. They observed the girls play. "I gotta ask this, Reezy." "What's up?" Riley responded. "Where'd you met Lil G from? Nigga, I never seen a girl like her," JC told him. Riley watched Gabby. She was wearing a dark red tank top that said _BAD_ in the front and _ASS_ in the back in black, bold letters, black basketball shorts, and red and black high tops. Riley shook his head. "It's a real long story. I gotta tell you about it later. You wouldn't believe it."

JC shrugged his shoulders. "Can't be that bad. Plus, I would date her if I were you. She real fine," he stated. Riley sighed. "Naw, it ain't like that between us and don't try to start yo' wack pick up lines. You ain't gonna get nothing from her," Riley said, a bit jealous.

JC laughed. "It's all good, Reezy. I already got someone on my mind," he admitted, looking at Cindy.

Cindy was wearing a white t-shirt, dark blue basketball shorts, and blue converse. Just as she made a shot, she asked Gabby, "Since when do you play basketball?" Gabby scoffed. "Since forever. You don't think I got game?" she asked. "I just never picture you playing any type of sports. You look too stuck up."

Gabby looked confused. "The fuck?" She took the basketball. "Who the hell you calling stuck up?" "Ay, it was my opinion. I just thought you was some little girly girl. You know, like Jazmine," Cindy admitted. Gabby looked shocked. "Oh, hell naw! Straight up insult right there. We gon' deal with this shit today."

Gabby dropped the basketball, as she walked towards Cindy. "You don't know me like that, C-Merph. I'm not what you think I am. I ain't girly, I don't do what other girls do, and I sure as hell don't act like Jazmine!" Gabby explained. "Well, damn! My bad. What you getting all mad for just cuz of what I said?" Cindy asked, "I thought we was cool." "We is cool, C-Merph, but you need to get to know me before you start judging me. Real talk, the only person that could be stuck up is you."

Cindy stared at her in disbelief. "Me? Yeah right! Why would you even let that go through your mouth?" she asked. "Cuz the only girl I see with all them papers in the air is you, Lil Miss Rich Girl. Shit, you know how happy I would be if I got what you got? I would've never been a runaway, I would've never been an orphan, and I would've never lost my mom!"

It was crucially silent, as Cindy stared at Gabby surprised while JC and Riley tried to figure out what was going on. Gabby took the basketball and give it to Cindy. "Look, just don't be judging me, a'ight? Being girly or stuck up or whatever ain't who I am. Try to go through what I went through...cuz no stuck up girly girl could never handle that type of pain."

With that being said, Gabby walked away.

* * *

After a while, at the mall, Jazmine dragged Huey to her favorite store, with Caesar, Hiro, and Fae behind them. An hour ago, Jazmine was persuading Huey to come to the mall with them. After trying to decline numerous times, Huey finally agreed to go if Fae joined with them. Fae was about to refused, until all of them agreed on this without her saying so.

Nonetheless, they were all at the mall together. They looked around the store Jazmine took them. With a lot of dresses with different variety of colors shown, the teenagers looked a bit frightened except for the mixed, green-eyed girl who was excited. "Isn't it beautiful?!"

Suddenly, Caesar looked at his wrist watch. "Wow! Would you look at the time, man? It's my cue to go to the food court," he said. "I'll go with you. We all know how you get when you're bored, Caes," Hiro told him. They both quickly walked out of the store, as Fae recommended, "Maybe I should go with them." "No way! As much as I like Huey's opinion, I would want a girl's opinion, too!" Jazmine stated. "Trust me, you don't want my opinion," Fae insisted.

Jazmine laughed. "Of course I do! It's great to have you back, Fae! I'm going get you the prettiest dress that will make you look beautiful!" Fae took a deep breath, as Jazmine went to go shopping. Her and Huey sat down in the chairs. "I can't believe you made me come here," she scolded at Huey. "If I had to go, you had to go," he said. "If this is your way of saying you hate me, you're doing a great job at expressing it," Fae said.

"_I never hate you._"

Fae stared at him once she heard those words. "I said it before and I'll say it again," Huey told her, "It wouldn't been fun if you weren't here. I have no choice, but to come here, but with you by my side, it's not as awful as I assumed it would be." Fae put her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Huey. That's somewhat charming of you to say," she responded. Huey looked at her, then shrugged. "Just being honest."

"Oh, _Huey_!" Fae put her head up, as she and Huey turned to see Jazmine wearing a peach summer halter dress. "What do you think of this dress, Huey?" Jazmine asked. Huey raised his eyebrow, intrigued. "It's nice. You look pretty, Jazmine." The mulatto girl blushed, as she hugged Huey. "Thanks, Huey! You're so sweet."

Fae looked down, noticing Huey never complimented her for her outfit, but complimented the cheerful girl for her new dress. "Fae, do you like this dress?" Fae looked up, seeing Jazmine staring at her in anticipation. She was indeed pretty in the dress that hugged her figure perfectly and with her hair flat iron into loose curls being hold in a ponytail, she was stunning to look at. "Yeah...you look very lovely." Jazmine smiled. "Thanks! It's official. I'm going to buy this dress!"

Just as she went to the dressing room, Fae's phone started ringing. She walked out of the store, as she answered. "Faith speaking." _"Hey, Fae! It's Lay!" "Along with Ni-Ni!"_ "Why am I not surprised?" Fae replied. _"Oh, no need to get moody! We just want to know what did Huey think once you caught his eye,"_ Layla said. _"Yeah, you were looking so pretty, Fae!"_ Shani complimented.

"I wouldn't know. He didn't say anything about the outfit," Fae said. _"What? That doesn't make any sense. Did he at least confess his feelings to you?"_ Layla asked. Fae closed her eyes, as she took a deep breath. "No...you girls were wrong. He wanted to tell me...something else that was important. It had nothing to do with him being attracted to me."

_"Are you sure?"_ Shani asked, confused. "Positive. He doesn't think of me that way." Fae looked through the window, observing Jazmine giving Huey the dress to hold. She sighed, as she said, "I believe he has feelings for another girl." _"Are you kidding me? How can you tell?"_ Layla asked in disbelief.

"Trust me, it's self-evidence. If you two saw them together, you would think they'd be a couple." _"No..."_ Shani said, upset. _"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry, Fae,"_ Layla apologized. "Why apologize? It's not the end of the world," Fae reassured, "I don't care who he's attracted to." _"We know you don't mean that, Fae,"_ Layla said, knowingly.

"Believe what you want, but it's not going to change anything," Fae concluded, "I have to go." _"Okay...later, Fae,"_ Layla said. _"Bye, Fae. We're here if you still want to talk to us,"_ Shani comforted. "I'll see you guys later," Fae said, as she hung up.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath once more, feeling the way she felt throughout her childhood: _sadness_.

* * *

**Okay! I don't know how the next chapter is going to play out, but I'm just making stuff up as it goes along. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Throughout the story**, **I added Caesar, Hiro, Jazmine, Cindy, Ed Wuncler, and Eddie. This chapter will reveal yet ****_another_**** Boondocks character. You know him, you love him, you hate him...and you mostly hate him. XD Read on and find out who!**

* * *

Next day, back at the Wuncler Inc., Ed Wuncler and Ed Wuncler II were waiting patiently for the foreign mobster to observe the photograph they had shown him. Arturo stared at the photo in confusion for a few minutes, then started laughing. "You must be pulling my legs." He turned the picture around, revealing ten year old Huey Freeman. "You expect me to believe this is the problem? A little kid with a big ass afro?" he asked in disbelief.

"He ain't just no little kid, Art-Walk. He could try to take anybody down if something ain't right for his people," Eddie explained. "To make it simple, that boy is a domestic terrorist," Mr. Wuncler said. "A terrorist, huh?" Arturo stared at the photo once more. "Why y'all ain't take down this little fucker by now?"

"You see, a few years ago, him and his family moved in the neighborhood and they've been living in Woodcrest ever since. Just to be clear, I own the mortgage loan on their house," Mr. Wuncler explained, "So whenever there was a little job I need to take care of, I can always count on his grandfather to get it done."

Arturo sucked his teeth. "So basically you just fuck them over and treat them like your slaves?" "You can put it that way," Eddie responded, "I just came in and make their financial problems worse than it was six years ago and trust me, that kid is basically a teenager. He can do a lot of worse things now that he's all grown up." "Clearly, he ain't gon' like these items if he finds out," Arturo stated, "What you supposed we do with him to get him off our backs?"

Eddie started pacing, as he smirked. "I say we need some muscles for him. Some people that can take him down and shut him up. He's been irritating me for a while, and frankly, I don't like nosey little kids." "And what about his grandfather? You think he'll still obey you hand and foot once he know you took his grandson?" Arturo pointed out.

Eddie thought for a moment. "Probably not. As dense as he is, I could tell the old man cares for him. So why not we take down all of them? Him, his grandfather, and his brother? I don't need them that much anymore."

"Hell, that's your business. Don't expect me to kill them. I ain't trying to go to prison," Arturo said. "Then who could we trust that hates the Freeman family so much that they want to end their lives?" Eddie spotted his father looking smug. "Pops, I know that face. You got a plan, do ya?" Eddie asked.

"Well, let's just say I might have some people that are perfect for this type of position."

* * *

_That _feeling_._

_These flashes. Those evil laughs. I can't seem to get it out of my head. Who are they? What do they want? Most importantly, why are they here? As much as I try, I could never figure out who or what is behind all this. Evil souls were lurking around and I wasn't sure whether it was coming for Fae's family...or my own._

"HUEY!"

I opened my eyes, as I was out of my thoughts and into my room. "Huey, get down here! Someone is here to see you!" I heard Granddad called me. I walked out of my room. It could be anybody that wanted to see me. Caesar, Hiro, Jazmine, Fae-

I stood at the top of the stairway, shocked to see who was at the front door.

"_Cairo_..."

Once he saw me, Cairo glared at me as Granddad said, "Your friend just so happened to be around the neighborhood and wanted to catch up with you. Now make him feel at home, while I'll be on the phone." Granddad went upstairs and walked pass me, while Cairo and I glared at each other for a long period of time.

Before I moved to Woodcrest, back at home in Chicago, Cairo was my best friend. Six years ago, when we went back to Chicago for Granddad's best friend's funeral, I had a chance to see Cairo again. I assumed things would be just like old times before I had to come here. Unfortunately, Cairo changed and made new friends; leaving me, and our friendship, behind.

_"What's wrong with you, Cairo? That nigga is corny." "Corny? Nigga, you're corny! At least he's here. Why don't you go follow your punk ass granddad and go back to Whitesville? Fake nigga."_

Even though I became a bigger man after that, it didn't solve anything between us and we haven't talked to each other since that day.

I walked down the steps, as Cairo looked around the house. "So this is where you living in? How pathetic," he said. I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you here, Cairo?" I asked. I was not in the mood for his grudges. "Just remember this. I didn't want to move here, come to this dumb ass neighborhood, and see your punk ass. It was my mom. She made me come stay here for the summer and wants me to see you. She noticed we haven't talk in a long time."

"You can just leave and tell her there's nothing to talk about. Not now, not ever," I stated. Cairo scoffed. "I'm already here, nigga. I might as well stay and look around at this place." I glared at him, as he walked around the house. I can't believe I was friends with that nigga.

_"When you get older, you're gonna realize that your friends...well, they're not always as loyal as you want them to be," Granddad said. "Cairo's always been pretty loyal," Huey responded. "Well, yeah. Things change..."_

Since he's here, I might as well try to be considerate. "You want anything to drink?" I offered. Cairo shrugged, as he leaned on the wall. "Whatever. Do y'all drink champagne or little sparkle waters?" he mocked. I walked towards him. "Whatever I give you, you're going to take it, and you're going to like it. Whether you make it easy and just drink it or hard and I have put it down your throat. After that, you get out of here and don't ever try to come back."

With those threats, I walked to the kitchen. He better not cross me. I could only handle so much. Just as I was pouring the apple juice to a glass, I heard the doorbell ring. I was about to go get it, until I heard the door opened. Only person that was inches away from it was Cairo. Who the hell gave him permission to open the door?

I took the glass and walked out of the kitchen. I froze in place once I saw Cairo and Fae shaking hands. They patently didn't notice me, so I hid and eavesdropped on their conversation. "Oh _you're_ Cairo..." Fae said, harshly. Cairo looked confused. "Yeah...is that a problem?" he asked. "No. Just making sure," Fae responded. It was a good thing I told Fae all about what happened between Cairo and I. She hates him as much as I do.

"Look, I don't want to see Huey right now, but I promised him to give him this book. So can you give it to him?" Fae asked in favor. Cairo smirked. "Hate his guts, huh?" Fae glared at him. "Never. I just...don't feel like talking with him today." I was stunned. So many questions were forming in my head, but I could only make out one word: _Why?_

I walked towards them, revealing myself. "Fae." They both turned to look at me, a bit surprised. "Oh...Huey. I brought you my book that you always wanted to read: _Che Guevara: A Revolutionary_," Fae said, giving me her book. I still stared at her dumbfounded. "I heard what you said. Why don't you want to talk to me?" I questioned. Fae stared at me and if I hadn't known, I would've thought her eyes were full of sorrow. "I...I don't have time to stay today. I need to go back home. I'll see you later."

Just when she was about to leave, I gave the glass to Cairo and grabbed her arm, making her face me. "Fae, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, concerned. We always communicate with each other. Why did she suddenly became distant? She looked down, not even giving me a glance. "I really must go. I don't think I'm wanted around here." I looked at her confused. "Where is this coming from? What have I done?" That's when she sighed.

"It's not what you've done...it's how you feel on the inside." If I wasn't clueless then, I sure was now. Fae made me let go of her arm. "I'm sorry, Huey. I just need to leave."

Without any explanation, Fae run out of the house and never looked back. I couldn't believe it. She appeared as if she was hurt, but there was nothing I could do if I didn't know the problem...and the worst part is...Cairo observed the whole thing.

"Damn. Seems like she didn't want to talk to your fake ass, Huey _Pee_man. I don't blame her, though. She's better off talking to a real man." I closed my eyes, as I tried to control my anger. "You always had to ruin everyone's day. Man, you ain't nothing but a bougie ass nigga." I tightened my fist. "It's all good, though. She was fine as hell and I might try to get with her. Maybe then, she won't even bother remembering your name."

That's it. He can make new friends and ignore me...he can spit out a couple of insults at me...but if he, or anybody for that matter, talks about Fae in any type of way that I didn't like..._it was over_.

I slapped his hand, causing the glass to shattered on the floor, then attacked him on the ground: beating him with everything I had. I had to make it clear on what was in store for him once he showed his face.

* * *

**You guessed it! Not the most favorite character, but I need him for this story, so y'all have to put your anger for him aside! :D I promise you'll love him throughout the end! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go! This chapter is a bit sad, so...don't kill me. XD**

* * *

The following windy day in Granike, Fae and Gabby were sitting on the roof of their house, as their father walked towards his car. "I'm going out for a while...or should I stay and watch you...or do I need to bring you two with me?" Vincent questioned, confused. "Dad." Vincent looked up at Gabby. "Just go. We ain't babies no more. We can take care of ourselves," she said. "Yeah, I figured. Sorry, girls. My parenting can sometimes suck real bad," Vincent admitted. "Dad?" "Yeah, Faith?"

"If I told you that we're in terrible grave danger, because mysterious people with evil souls are going to do horrible things to us and ruin our lives and possibly kill us for their own self satisfaction while causing mayhem to the city and probably to the world since they have the power to demolish innocent people as it is caused by their greed and acquisitiveness, would you think I'm crazy?"

Vincent stared at Fae for a moment before saying, "Um...no? I don't think I would." Gabby scoffed, as she lay on her back. "I would." Vincent shook his head, as he climbed up the ladder. "Listen, Faith. You have your...opinions. We all have opinions, and just because most people have _different_ opinions doesn't mean that they're loco. It just means that you believe in your outlook on certain things."

"What if it's not an opinion? What if it's actually true and you just don't believe me?" Fae asked. Vincent smiled. "Then keep on proving it to make me see what you see, chica. Don't give up on what you believe in." Vincent climbed down the ladder, as Fae asked, "Can I borrow one of your guns for my shooting practice?" "I don't see why not. You know where it is. Just be careful."

That's when Gabby quickly sat up. "Can I borrow one of your guns, too?!" "No." Gabby groaned, as she lay back down. "I'll be back soon. Don't wait up," Vincent said once he got in his car. He drove out of the driveway and onto the street, as Fae looked out the poverty-stricken city she called home.

"I just know something bad is going to happen. I can feel it..." she whispered to herself. Gabby sat up once more. "If whatever the hell you talking about that important, why don't you just talk to your boy, Huey, about it? Hell, he's crazy as you. I bet he'll believe you," she advised. Fae looked down. "Huey and I aren't on speaking terms anymore." "Why?" Gabby asked, confused. Fae closed her eyes. "It's...complicated." There was a long silence between the two sisters for a while. "Fae?" "Yeah?" "Do you think I'm stuck up?"

Fae looked at Gabby, as the younger Walker stared into space. "Why would you ask that question?" "It's...complicated." Fae sighed. "Gabby." "Yeah?" "You're violent. You're a pain. You can be annoying at times. You're very rude. You're also demented. All in all, you're just a crazy motherfucker."

Silence. "Did you hear me say anything about you being stuck up?" "No." "Exactly. Gabby, you can be a lot of things. A lot of things that no one can't handle. However, one thing I know about you all my life is that you're no where near stuck up. Mom didn't raise you like that. Dad didn't raise you like that. Half of our lives, I didn't raise you like that. Believe it or not, you put others before yourself, because you know how it is when people needs a helping hand. You never show it, but you're always considerate. Maybe not to me, but to all these people that live here. So I believe stuck up is not in your vocabulary. Whoever called you that must not know who you really are and where you came from. _Poverty is not an accident. Like slavery and apartheid, it is man-made and can be removed by the actions of human beings. _- Nelson Mandela."

It was silent for a moment, as Fae and Gabby observed a man being harassed by a couple of younger males not too far from their home. "Those guys are messing with him again," Gabby stated. Fae shrugged her shoulders. "If you want to stop them again, go ahead. Bring your gun with you," she instructed. Gabby stood up and walked towards the ladder. As she climbed down, Gabby said, "Fae?" "Yeah?" "You still a bitch."

Gabby started running while she laughed, as Fae shook her head at the younger one. Just as Fae climbed down the ladders, she heard her name being called once again. "Fae?" The older mixed Walker turned around, seeing Cairo walking up to her. "Cairo," she responded in her usual monotone voice. "I didn't know you live around here," he said. "Now you do. What of it?" Fae questioned. "Nothing. It's just I live in this neighborhood, too. A coincidence how we suddenly seen each other again, huh...or possibly, fate," Cairo responded. "I highly considered it was just a mere coincidence."

That's when Fae looked at him that she noticed something different about him. "Judging by the black eye, I assumed you met with our local criminals here?" Fae guessed. Cairo chuckled. "Naw, ain't nobody did this to me...except Huey." Fae was slightly surprised. "Huey? What for?" "Don't get me started. After you left his house, I just wanted to ask him what was the problem between the two of you. I was just being concern, but he just suddenly snapped and punched me in the eye. It was like he was blaming me that you left like that."

Fae was baffled at what she heard. "No...Huey is not like that. He would never do harm on someone for another person's actions," she told him. Cairo shrugged. "Guess you don't know Huey like you thought you did...the same way I didn't know him when he left Chicago. Do you know what it's like for him to be cool with you and believe you were both tight and the next thing you know, he's suddenly cool with someone else and just instantly forgot about you?"

Fae looked down, remembering what happened yesterday between Huey and Jazmine. Cairo touched her shoulders. "Listen, whatever is going on, I'm sorry for the problems with your and Huey's relationship," he said. Fae looked up at him, menacingly. "He's _not_ my boyfriend..." Cairo let go of her while he backed away a little. "Oh...sorry. I assumed, because you're really attractive." Fae was shocked, hearing a compliment to her for the first time. "You...think I'm attractive?" she asked, amazed. Cairo looked confused. "Why wouldn't I? Any guy would be stupid not to see how pretty you are," he pointed out.

It was then that Fae felt like everything about Huey had been washed away as she viewed Cairo in a whole new light.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, a boy with cornrows was walking around, observing the destitute borough. Riley Freeman knew he shouldn't be here, especially when Granddad strictly told him not to go, but if his friend was upset about something, he would do anything to make her feel better.

Suddenly, he saw some males running towards him in fear. He quickly got out the way as they continued their pace. Once he heard gun shots, he quickly got down, preventing himself from being the target. Just as he observed a figure far away from him, he knew he found who he was looking for.

"Thanks for helping me out, Gabs. Those niggas just can't seem to leave me be," An African-American man said, wearing dirty clothes and looking repulsive. "Eh, it ain't nothing, Ted, but you gots to move to another street where these niggas won't be bugging you, man. It's summer vacation. You know when they out of school, they gon' try to be either messing with you or some old dudes. You can't just let them be doing that to you, dawg," Gabby advised.

Ted sucked his teeth. "Man, it's hard in life, Gabs. We all struggling and shit. I don't even know how to get the hell out of The Hood, how much more getting off this street. Hell, it's all good. I still got my health. I ain't dead or nothin'." "But if you don't get up out of here, you probably will be, Ted," Gabby reminded.

"As long as I got you and all these nice people that I can call family, then I can die happy. Thanks again, Gabs."

Ted walked away as Gabby sighed. "Lil G?" The foreign girl turned around, seeing Riley. "Reezy? What you doing here? Your granddad probably don't want you come to this side of the neighborhood." "When the hell do you think I ever listen to Granddad?" Riley pointed out, "Besides I wanna know what's up with you. What did C-Merph tell you that got you heated?"

Gabby sighed. "Yo, it ain't nothing. I got over it already," she said. "Naw, if it wasn't nothing, you wouldn't walked out on us like that. Just tell me what happened," Riley insisted. "Reezy, I told you it ain't nothing so just drop it. It ain't a big deal, a'ight?" Gabby said, walking pass him. Riley grabbed her arm. "Ay, I didn't come here just to hear all that shit! You gotta tell me something!" "Man, what's your problem?! Why can't you just drop this shit and let it go?!" Gabby asked, getting irritated.

That's when Riley took both of her arms and shook her around. "Cuz I care about you, dammit!" Gabby was surprised at what she heard, as Riley continued. "You think I'll just forget the way you look when you're upset? You think I could just turn the other way and act like there's nothing wrong with you? I ain't stupid! I told you a long ass time ago, you got me and you're my homie. _Homies stick together._ Gabby, you're my girl and I just want to be there for you. Just let me know what's the issue and I promise I'll take care of it..."

Gabby looked at Riley wide-eyed, as the younger Freeman realized what came out of his mouth. "Uh...I mean...I just want to know, real talk. Cuz y'all were near my house and I didn't want no fights and shit breaking out cuz I didn't want Granddad blaming me," he covered, turning away from the younger Walker. Gabby smiled, as she wrapped her arms around Riley from behind. "You care about me?"

"Naw, it ain't like that. I must be on that stuff, you know. Just ignore what I said," he said. Gabby lay her head on his back. "I'll tell you what happened...on one condition." "What?" "Tell me you care about me again."

That's when Riley freed himself from her grasp and started running. "Hell naw!" Gabby laughed as she chased after him.

"I care about _you_, Reezy!"

"Stop chasing me!"

"I love you, too!"

"Shut up!"

"I wanna be with you forever!"

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

I was walking to Granike or as they preferred it, The Hood, with Caesar and Hiro. A few hours ago, I fought with Cairo when he came to my house. I was never going to do any harm, but he got me really pissed off once he was talking about Fae as if she was an object. Unfortunately, that didn't work out for me once Granddad saw not only me fighting with Cairo, but also his good glass smashed in pieces on the floor.

Coincidentally, I got grounded. However, I told Granddad I would go see Cairo and apologize for my behavior and just like that, he let me out of the house. Of course, I wasn't going to apologize nothing to that ignorant nigga. I actually wanted to see Fae. Before the chaos broke out, she left with a distress look and that wounded me. I need to know what was upsetting her.

As for Caesar and Hiro...they just wanted see what The Hood looked like.

I didn't think I would actually make friends throughout my years, but sure enough, I met Caesar in eight grade. He shares my political and economical views, whereas no one could understand my beliefs. He's cool to hang out with, despite his positive aura. As well as Hiro, who Caesar and I met in our freshman year. Hiro is pretty decent and he's interesting to talk to. Plus, he also makes his own music which is also entertaining. From Jamaican descent, Caesar is from Brooklyn, and Hiro is Japanese-American.

By coincidence, they were just about to come to my house, as I was about to leave, so I told them all about what happened from Cairo's visiting to Cairo's beatings. Despite the short time of meetings, they were also concerned of Fae's behaviors. I hope those mysterious miscreants didn't get to her already.

It was easy to find Fae's house, since practically everyone knows of the Walkers. However, what got my blood boiling is when I actually made it to her house. I saw her outside pointing a gun at a mannequin, as Cairo put his arm around her from behind.

I quickly walked towards them, then pulled him off of her. "Get away from her!" "Ay, man! What the hell is your problem?! Nobody didn't ask you to be here," Cairo said. I was so enraged that I was about to give him another black eye.

"No! Stop!" Fae called out, holding my fist, "What is wrong with you, Huey?!" I looked at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about? Wasn't he bothering you?" I questioned. "Of course not! He was helping me how to hold a gun properly," she explained. "Why was this nigga here in the first place?" Caesar asked what I was thinking. Fae crossed her arms. "He lives in this part of the neighborhood."

She went inside her house as I followed her. "If you need any help with your position, you should've let me know. Not getting help from him!" I told her. "I don't understand why it matters so much to you, Huey. He just helped me with one thing. What is the situation?" Fae asked. "The situation is that you're associating with him. I told you what happened back in Chicago," I explained. "Well, that was before I found out how _cruel_ you are." I looked confused. "What are you saying?"

"Did you give him that black eye?" I was a bit surprised. I didn't know she was going to ask that question. "Yes or no, Huey." I sighed as I rolled my eyes. "Yes." "Just as I thought."

"But you don't know why I did it-" "I do and frankly, I'm shocked. I thought you were sweet and kind. How foolish of me to think that, huh?" she responded. That's when I got angry at her unfairness. "If I was ever so much as to be cruel, why the hell do you think I'm here to find out what was troubling you?" I asked. Fae shook her head. "You just don't get it, do you...?" I sighed, frustrated, as I rubbed my forehead. "God, Fae! You're being unreasonable and confusing! Why can't you be more..."

"Like Jazmine?" I looked at her once she said that. "Is that what you're implying? Why can't I be like perfect Jazmine? Happy, sweet, and _pretty_?" I was distraught. "No...that's not what I was trying to say." Fae turned her back on me. "I think you should just go. I don't want to argue with you anymore," she said. "That's all you do now, Fae. You just push me away! Why can't you just talk to me?! Or would you rather talk to that idiot out there?!" I said, clearly full of emotions. "At least that _idiot_ notices how I look unlike some people..." she mumbled.

I just sighed, tired of her games. "Whatever. If you want me to go, I'm leaving...but we're not through with this," I stated. "Yes we are," she responded, "Just go, Huey."

I shook my head, as I walked out of her house, furious. Caesar, Hiro, and Cairo noticed my expression. "Did you guys kiss and make up?" Cairo ridiculed. I went up to him, then grabbed him by his collar.

"If you ever do anything to make her upset, you're going down...even if I have take you down all by myself with my bare hands."

I pushed him, then walked away, having Caesar and Hiro trailed behind me. "What happened, Huey? Is Fae okay?" Hiro asked. "She's fine," I responded, still full of anger. "Then what's bothering you?" he pushed some more. "What's bothering me is that she rather be with Cairo than be with me!" I snapped.

It was silent for a moment, as Caesar and Hiro stared at each other, having a silent communication.

"You're in love."

I looked at Caesar, trying to make sure if I heard him correctly. "What?" "You heard me, man! You falling mad hard for her. Everybody can see it except for you and her," he said. I rolled my eyes. "That is the most idiotic thing I ever heard." "Come on, Huey! You have feelings for Fae and Cairo knows that, so he trying to get with her just to get under your skin," Caesar explained.

"I hate to say it, but Caesar's right, Huey. If you want to make things right with Fae, you must tell her how you feel," Hiro advised. "There's nothing to tell, because it's not true," I said.

"Dude, are you serious? You don't have any type of feelings for her?" Caesar asked, confused. I was silent for a moment until I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't want to speak to me anymore, so it's over." Caesar and Hiro shook their heads at my response.

At least I was being honest. Whether I like Fae or not, she hates me. Therefore, my feelings towards her was not important anymore.

* * *

**Don't be angry with me! I'm telling you, everything will be okay and more interesting! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**More chapters! This is the part when shit is starting to get real! :0 More Boondock characters have been added! One is crazy as hell, the other three are ****_crazier_****, and you have your average Uncle Tom. XD Guess who they are!**

* * *

Next day, back at Woodcrest in the abandoned factory, the Wunclers and Arturo were looking around the building as the guards carried each boxes of drugs and put them in a corner. "This place looks like it's been used in the 1800s. Why the hell we storing my items here?" Arturo complained. "Relax, Art-Walk. We need a building far away from the city, so that what we're doing won't be recognized," Mr. Wuncler explained.

"I've been meaning to tell you about that, Art-Walk. I know your precious items are strong than any type of drugs we know, but I think we should boost it up," Eddie hinted. "Meaning what, Eddie ol' boy?" Arturo asked.

"Well, I have hired professional scientists to examine the drugs. If we want this business to work, we got to kick it in a little, so I had these scientists to make this formula for the drugs to be so addicting, we'll be having all the people in Woodcrest wanting more!" Eddie explained. "Good work, Son," Mr. Wuncler praised.

Arturo slightly grimaced. "Sounds a bit too extreme if ya ask me...but fuck it. Do you even know if this chemical junk works on my drugs, Wuncler?" he asked, unconvinced.

"That's why I got the best people to test it. And do you know what to test on for these type of products?" Eddie asked. Arturo shrugged his shoulders. "Animals?" Eddie and Mr. Wuncler laughed at his response. "Of course not, Art-Walk. We use _people_. We need to know what type of reactions it'll uphold from humans before we actually sell them to humans," Eddie explained.

"Which is why we are obligated to bring majority of people all over the world to come here for this experiment," Mr. Wuncler added, "India, China, Nigeria, Pakistan, Dominican Republic, Mali, Palestine, Haiti, Mexico-"

"_Mexico_?" Arturo interrupted, "Hey, I don't appreciate you adding a country I was born in, Wuncler." "Hey, don't go soft on me, Art-Walk. This is just business. It's just a minor test, that's all. This is harmless," Eddie insisted. Arturo rolled his eyes at his reassurance. "Whatever. Now, what about these guys that you got for the Freemans?" "Yeah, Pops. You said you had it covered," Eddie said. "Not to worry. I already made the call and they said they want in. Eddie, Art-Walk: Meet our new associates."

Just as he said that, five old African-American people came towards their presence.

"Oh, YEEEEEAAAAAHHHH! WHAT'S GOOD, NYGGUUHHH?!" One of them addressed, "My name is Colonel H. motherfuckin' Stinkmeaner! Now, look here. This my crew. This is Lord Rufus Crabmiser, Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty, and Mr. George Pistofferson. We are known as The Hateocracy once more, ready to fuck shit up!" Mr. Wuncler smirked as Eddie looked impressed and Arturo looked stunned. "Good enough for me. And you are..." Eddie trailed off, turning to the last senior citizen.

"My name is Uncle Ruckus. No relation. I ain't in no booty nigga gang that those coons are, but I'm a sworn proud U.S. citizen to fulfill any type of duty to the white man, especially you, Mr. Wuncler and Mr. Wuncler Jr.," Uncle Ruckus explained. Eddie looked at his father, confused, as Mr. Wuncler shrugged. "He wanted to be a part of this. Said something about getting tired of seeing the Freemans' asses," he informed.

"Damn right I am! They've been discriminating Woodcrest for far too long with their ugly blackness! Now, I don't really mind Robert that much, but once it's time for him to go, it's time for him to go! And don't get me started on his monkey grandsons! Those niggas been messing around with these innocent, white children's brains so much, it's just a tragedy!"

"_Shit_, we don't know what his fat ass is talking about, but we just want to fuck up the Freemans' lives for the fun of it!" Stinkmeaner admitted. "You've got to be fuckin' kidding me!" Arturo said, "I thought you were going to bring some of your muscle guys! What the hell you brought these old geezers for?!" "Nigga, don't start nothing that you can't finish," Pistofferson told him. "Bet these old geezers can whoop your narrow ass, sucka," Gripenasty threatened.

Arturo put his hands up in surrender. "Take it easy, Grandma. I ain't trying to start no trouble with you old folks." "Apparently, you don't know the whole story about these people," Mr. Wuncler said, "We'll explain later. Just trust me on this. I'm sure they can do their job right."

Arturo shook his head. "I swear, you people are strange." "Got everything in check, Son?" Mr. Wuncler asked. "The drugs are stored, scientists are coming any time, got this building secured and protected, personal guards are here to finish the main problem, so..."

Eddie gave a cocky smile. "Let's get this started."

* * *

Three days have passed as Huey was laying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling with a book on his chest.

_Che Guevara: A Revolutionary_.

This is the book Fae gave him. He didn't get the chance to enjoy reading the book, because he was feeling two type of emotions: anger and upset.

He was angry, because Fae had the nerve to send him away without any type of explanation on what had cause this problem between the two of them in the first place. For that, he thinks all of this was her fault.

However, he was also upset, because he believed Fae enjoys spending time with Cairo than she does with him. For that, he feels all of this was _his_ fault.

No matter whose fault it was, the older Freeman haven't talked to her since then, which made him stay in his room for quite some time, no matter how many times Granddad or his friends tried to get him out.

Huey sat up from his bed, as he let out a deep sigh. He needed a change of scenery, so he walked downstairs, observing Granddad sitting in his recliner chair, watching T.V. and Riley talking on the phone in the kitchen.

Huey warned them that something dangerous was going to happen and that it would probably be involved with all of them. Nevertheless, Huey should know that after all these years of them not believing the words he say, he shouldn't even bother.

"Well, look who decided to bring their ass out here," Granddad said once he saw Huey. "Barely," Huey responded. As Riley was on a heated conversation, saying, "C-Merph, I don't care! That was fucked up what you said to her and you know it!" Huey told Granddad, "You need to believe me about this, Granddad. I don't have proof, but I have a strange feeling that something will happen to us."

Once the doorbell ring, Granddad walked towards it. "Huey, I don't want to hear anymore about this bullshit. You always talking about stuff that don't make no damn sense!" Granddad opened the door, seeing a couple of guards. "Mr. Freeman, we are here to informed you that Mr. Ed Wuncler II wants to see you and your family immediately," One of them announced.

Granddad looked confused, as Huey finally knew who was behind this mysterious event. He run towards the door and told the guards, "No! If he wants to see us, he have to come here like he always does without all of you around." "Huey! What the hell-" Before Granddad could finish his sentence, one of the guards grabbed him, as Huey started fighting the rest of them.

Observing this, Riley quickly came into the scene. He tries to fight off the guards, but one of them grabbed him by his shirt. Huey threw punches and kicks at each of the guards who were trying to take him. One of them told him, "You leave us no choice." All of the guards put on an oxygen mask, as they threw a small, silver ball on the floor. Once it hit the ground, smoke came out of the small sphere.

Huey tried to cover his nose, but it was to no avail, as the smell was too strong. He saw Granddad and Riley slowly loosing consciousness before he went on his knees and fell to the ground.

Everything went black.

* * *

**I hope it finally got interesting now! Another chapter on the way! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter! Not much happening, but read it, anyway! :)**

* * *

Next day, Gabby run towards the Freeman residence as Fae trailed behind her. Because of the complication she had with Huey, she planned on never coming back to Woodcrest. However, because of her sister's persistence and her father's anxiety, she was once again in front of the Freemans' door, afraid of a certain teenager with an afro would answer.

Gabby banged on the door, then turned to Fae. "Look, Fae. I think you should start talking to Huey again. You've been more depressed than usual because of him," she said. "I have nothing to discuss with him. We've already talked last time when he was being very intolerant," Fae responded.

Gabby banged on the door. "Man, you ain't even let the nigga explain himself. You hanging out with his sworn enemy. Why wouldn't he be pissed as hell?!" Gabby reasoned, "_Shit_, if you just tell the man you like him, this wouldn't happened and you go on with your life still chilling with him." Fae raised an eyebrow. "Who said I like Huey?" It was Gabby's turn to raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was talking about _Huey_?"

Fae narrowed her eyes. "Shut up." Gabby banged on the door for the third time. "All I'm saying is you and Huey have been at each other for a long ass time just to be friends. Don't let no dumb shit try to mess that up," Gabby explained. "Since when did you start giving advice?" Fae questioned. Gabby shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? Lil G be packing with surprises!" she bragged.

Fae rolled her eyes as Gabby banged on the door, getting irritated. "Man, what the fuck?! How long does it take to get the damn door?! Ay, Young Reezy! Get yo' ass out here!" she called out, getting no answer. "Have you ever stop to think that maybe they're not home?" Fae asked, sarcastically. "Shut up! If he wasn't here, the least he could do was call me," Gabby said, looking through the window. "Just forget it, Gabby. They're not in. Let's just go home," Fae confirmed.

"You sure we can't look for them?" Gabby insisted. "They're not dead, Gabby. We'll see them tomorrow," Fae stated. Gabby sucked her teeth. "You just want to go back and hang out with that Cairo nigga," Gabby said, walking away. Fae scoffed as she followed her.

"Not likely. I'm just saying it wouldn't make sense if we suddenly look for them for any apparent reason. I'm sure they'll be home tomorrow."

* * *

Huey slowly opened his eyes, as he tried to make out what happened. He looked around an unfamiliar room, as he saw Granddad and Riley asleep while they were tied up in a chair. Just as he tried to move, he realized he was tied up as well. He struggled to break free, as he called out his family. "Granddad? Riley? Wake up." They slowly started to move upon hearing this command. Granddad groaned as Riley whispered, "Is it lunchtime yet?"

"What happened?" That's when Granddad looked down at the ropes that tied him. "What the hell?!" Hearing this outburst, Riley shot his eyes open, then looked around and realized what was happening. "Yo, man! What the fuck is going on?!" "We've been kidnapped."

Granddad and Riley looked at Huey as he continued. "This was all a set up just to get us here. This is one of Eddie's schemes." "That's ridiculous! He would never do that to us," Granddad insisted.

"Nah, the kid is right."

They all turned once they saw Eddie walking towards them. "Robert, my nigga. Good to see you finally wake up," he said. "What are you planning now?" Huey questioned. "Ah, straight to the point. I like that. Don't worry, everything will be explained soon enough. Just know, I ain't the only person doing all the work." Once he said that, Mr. Wuncler walked towards them and stand to the right of Eddie. "Robert _Freed_man," he responded, "Good to see you again." "Mr. Wuncler! Thank God you're here. You're not gonna let us stay like this, right?" Granddad asked.

"Sorry, Robert, but if I let you free, then it would ruin the whole plan," Mr. Wuncler said. "What plan?" Huey questioned some more.

"Jesus, the kid is so demanding." Arturo walked towards them and stand to the left of Eddie. "Who the hell are you?" Riley asked. "The name's Arturo, but call me Art-Walk," he introduced. Huey observed him before asking, "Are you some type of a mobster?" "Bada-bing! Give this kid a prize," Arturo ridiculed. "Look, Freemans. I like you guys. I really do, but I don't want you to be messing up our business," Eddie said. "What business? We don't know what you're talking about," Granddad reminded.

"All right, listen. Art-Walk, Pops, and myself are working together on a product," Eddie began. "What type of _product_?" Huey asked, a bit suspicious. "We're going to be selling precious items to the community," Mr. Wuncler said, "We've been thinking that we want to make the citizens of Woodcrest happy, so why not we give them something to change their life?" "Which is why they considered this with me, knowing I have what they want," Arturo added.

"And after further discussion, we come to the conclusion that once the sales increase, everything will work out for everyone!" Eddie concluded, as they all fake a smile. "Well, I don't think that's a bad idea," Granddad agreed. Riley nodded. "Y-Yeah. That's what's up," he said, nervously. Huey narrowed his eyes. "That would've been influential...if it wasn't illegal."

Everyone looked at him in shock as Eddie fake a laugh. "Why, I have no idea what you're-" "After years of knowing you and what you're capable of, I would say what you're doing is illegal...much less great as you claim it to be." Huey turned to Mr. Wuncler. "You're a rich realtor who done nothing but made my granddad do your bidding, whether it's right or wrong." He turned to Arturo. "I don't know what you've done in your past, but you're clearly an Italian gangster who knows what to do, when to do it, and how to do it." He turned to Eddie. "As for you, you've been fucking up our lives ever since you met us and treat us like your slaves. You would do anything for your money. So if you put all three together, you could clearly see that what you're doing cannot exist because you actually care for anybody. A foreign mobster, a rich, white male, and his son working together can only mean one thing: you made a diabolical plan to get even _richer_, no matter who gets hurt or not. Also, these _precious items_, you keep on referring to, are actually narcotics or, as people would say, drugs. This is all just a big plan to take down the lower and middle classes once again by ruining their lives. Also, how much population of white people ever get on drugs? Your main consumers would happen to be black people and you're going to fucked up the majority of them, because of their admiration they have for these type of products."

Eddie, Mr. Wuncler, and Arturo glared at him. Granddad laughed, nervously. "Will this be easier if I say I'm not related to him?" Eddie smirked. "You just a real smart motherfucker, ain't ya?" he asked Huey, "Too bad that's the main reason why we gotta kill ya. You know too much and you're just going to be in the way. Can't have that now, can we?" "Dammit, Huey! I knew one of these days, you gon' get us killed for being gay!" Riley complained. "But why, Mr. Wuncler? Why would you do this to us?" Granddad asked. "Don't take it personal, Robert...it's just business," Mr. Wuncler responded, "Let's bring out our lucky killers!"

Uncle Ruckus came out and laughed. "I never thought I live the day to see you darkies looking like animals that you are. Oh, yes. I've been wanting to take y'all black asses down ever since I met you niggas." That's when Riley looked up at the ceiling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh shut up, boy! It's just Ruckus' fat ass. He ain't gon' do shit, but complain that he hates black people," Granddad stated, irritated to see Uncle Ruckus. "I had a feeling you would say that, so I added some of your good friends," Mr. Wuncler said.

That's when Stinkmeaner and The Hateocracy came out. "We're BAAACCKK, NYGGUUHHH!" That's when Granddad looked up at the ceiling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

A few days have passed, as Fae noticed the sudden disappearance of the Freeman family. At first, she didn't think much of it. Then, she thought they went on a trip. After that, she thought they were avoiding her, because of the argument between her and Huey.

Now after some time, she realized that something was not right, as well as her senses about these mysterious, immoral people were getting stronger. Not only that, a few people in Woodcrest had noticed their absences. No one knew where they have gone, which made Fae grew suspicious.

Once her and Gabby came back to the Freeman residence and saw that they were not in their house once again, she asked, "You ready?" Gabby nodded, as she pulled out her gun. She took her position, having her back facing the wall, waiting for the cue. Fae pulled out her gun and took a deep breath. After a moment of quietude, and a silent countdown, Fae kicked the door, causing some of the screws loose and the door opened.

Fae and Gabby quickly went inside the house and went into shooting position, looking around for anything unusual. After a moment of silence, Fae whispered to Gabby, "Check for anything upstairs." Gabby nodded and went upstairs, as Fae slowly walked around the house, checking if anyone was present.

"Huey! It's me, Fae! I just want to talk!" she called out, hoping for some type of response. That's when she noticed a small, silver ball. She slowly picked it up and inspected it. She looked at the ground, seeing more of the spheres, similar to the one she picked up. She got slightly worried as Gabby came downstairs.

"Man, there ain't nothing upstairs, Fae! Ain't none of the Freemans here," she said, "Hey, where they at?! They been gone a long time!"

Fae looked at the sphere in her hand, then turned towards Gabby.

"I'm not sure, but I think something happened to them."

* * *

**It's going to get much better! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**You can just look down here below the bold words! :D**

* * *

Next day, back at the Freeman residence, while Gabby was talking with Cindy on the side couch and Hiro was chatting along with Jazmine on the middle couch, Fae was pacing back and forth, waiting patiently for the other groups that she invited to arrive.

That's when Caesar and JC came in the house and run towards her and the others. "Princess, what's up? Hiro told me that you wanted me and my bro to come down here for some type of emergency," Caesar said. Fae nodded. "That is correct. We've got a serious problem," she informed. "Does it have to do with the broken door at the front? Look like somebody was about to rob this place!" JC said. Fae shrugged. "More or less, yes it does. I kicked the door down," she responded. Caesar raised an eyebrow. "Look, Princess. I know you were mad at Huey that one time, but breaking his front door? Ain't you taking it a little too far?" he questioned.

"Believe me, I didn't do it to spite Huey. I will explain later. Just have a seat with the others," Fae ordered. JC sat in between Gabby and Cindy, as Caesar sat by Hiro. Suddenly, Cairo came in. "Hey, Fae. Your sister told me you needed help. Are you okay?" he asked, worried. "Oh hell naw! What's this punk ass nigga doing here?!" Caesar asked. "He's not welcome into this house or in this neighborhood even," Hiro said. Fae glared at them. "I invited him here, because I wanted to, and as I promised, I will explain later. Cairo, you may take a seat."

Cairo sat at the end next to Jazmine as Caesar and Hiro gave him a glare. After a while, two girls that were never spotted at Woodcrest before came to the other teenagers' presence. One of the girls was olive skinned, with shoulder length, brown, straight hair, brown almond eyes, and a scar on her right eyebrow. The other girl was olive skinned, with classic length, black, wavy hair, hazel eyes, and a red bindi on her forehead.

Layla Khaled and Shani Kota went and hugged Fae. "Hey, we came as soon as you called us," Layla said. "You sounded serious...well, more serious than usual," Shani stated, "What's going on?" "Like I said, I will explain later. These are my other friends. You can have a seat and introduce yourself, while I make a call," Fae said. She went to another room, as Layla sat by Caesar and Shani sat alone in Granddad's recliner chair.

Caesar stared at Layla before saying, "Sup?" Layla gave him a glance. "Sup with you?" she responded. Caesar shrugged his shoulders. "Nothin'. Just chilling." There was a moment of silence before Caesar said, "So am I gon' get your name or am I just wasting my time?" Layla chuckled. "If I have to be honest, you just wasting your time, dude."

Caesar looked at her confused before saying, "_Oh_...now I see. You're one of Fae's friends?" "You got that right. You must be one of Huey's friends?" Caesar smiled at her. "You got that right." Layla slightly smiled. "So...am I gon' get your name...or am I just wasting my time?" she asked. "You'll never waste your time with me, sweetheart," Caesar said, "The name's Michael Caesar. People call me Caesar...but you can call me-" "Anything I want? I think not. I've heard of that pick up line way too many times," Layla stated.

Caesar smiled at his efforts. "Then, can I call you anything I want?" he asked. "Only in your dreams," Layla said, "My name is Layla Khaled and you may only refer to me as Layla." "You're more of a Peaches."

Layla shot a glare at Caesar, as the New York boy put his hands up in surrender.

"A'ight, my bad. It's nice to meet you, Layla."

The Indian girl stared at the peculiar group of teenagers and started to feel anxious. Shani never stayed in one room with a lot of people before. She was so used to hanging out with Fae and Layla, she never thought herself as sociable. "Hi!"

Shani slightly jumped up, seeing Hiro, Jazmine, and Cairo giving her an odd look. "Are you okay? You seem a bit...nervous," Jazmine told her. Shani looked down at her feet. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm just not used to meeting a lot of people like this," she admitted. "Ay, it's all good. You'll like us once you get to know us. We're cool people," Hiro said, giving a reassuring smile. He glanced at Cairo, then added, "Well, most of us."

Cairo scoffed. "Whatever. I didn't even want to come here." "Then why did you? No one wants you here," Hiro said. Cairo smirked. "Except for Fae. The girl has it in for me, so why would I refuse her offer?" he said. Hiro sucked his teeth. "Man, please. You better be lucky Huey ain't heard what you said or you'd be sorry." Jazmine looked interested. "Why would Huey care if he said Fae likes him?" she asked.

Hiro froze, knowing that Jazmine have a bit of a crush on Huey. "Uh...it ain't nothing. Just forget what I said, Jaz," he covered. Jazmine was confused, as Shani felt awkward throughout the conversation.

"So you haven't heard from him since, Grandmom?" Fae asked on the phone in the dining room. _"Oh yeah. Usually, Robert calls me every single day. You know how that man is, but he hasn't called here in a past few days."_ She heard her grandmother on the other line. Fae nodded, taking all this information in. "I see." _"You know where he is, Fae? I'm kind of worried."_ Fae contemplated on whether she should tell Grandmom her predictions or try to find some actual proof first. Just like the rest of her family, Grandmom would probably think she's crazy, so the second option was more reasonable.

"I don't know, Grandmom, but I have a feeling on where he went. I'll be sure to let him know to call you back," Fae said. _"A'ight, then. Take care of yourself. Don't be doing no crazy shit!"_

_Too late_.

"Goodbye, Grandmom." Fae hung up and went back to the group. Everyone's conversation died down once they saw her.

"I appreciate you all for coming here. I understand that none of you don't know each other that well, but the only thing you all have in common is that you're either friends with me, Huey, or Riley. This is a serious matter and I feel that I should discuss this with all of you." "What's going on, Fae?" Jazmine asked, concerned. "Before I begin, answer me this. How many of you had any type of communication with any of the Freemans for the past few days?" Fae questioned.

The teenagers looked at each other without saying a word. "Just as I thought," Fae continued, "I don't have evidence, but I believe that the Freeman family has been kidnapped." That's when everyone started talking at once. Fae stood there for a moment before she gave a nod towards Gabby.

The younger Walker stood on the couch, then yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone quickly became silent. "Now that I have your attention," Fae commenced as Gabby sat back down, "I strongly believe that something happened to the Freeman family and if it's as serious as I assumed it would be, then I had no choice but to gather all of you together to know what danger you'll be facing." Cindy sucked her teeth. "Man, you just as depressing as Huey is," she said, "How you even know they 'kidnapped'? They probably on some type of vacation that we don't even know about."

Fae glanced at Cindy. "Cindy...I'm not blind...and I'm certainly not stupid. The chances of the Freemans ever having a vacation is slim to none. _Why_, you may ask? I know a lot about Mr. Freeman or, as I like to call him, Granddad. For one thing, he's broke. He has no type of money to be spending on a vacation trip. Even if he does, he will not be spending it with Huey and Riley. Knowing him, he just leave them at home while he goes on a trip to try to get with some women and be called Mr. Bitches." Fae looked at everyone in this room, as she continued. "The reason why I made my theory is accurate. Before we had our disagreements, Huey and I were feeling some type of dangerous aura."

"Meaning?" Layla asked. "Meaning that we had a hunch that something bad would happen and it would reflect on my family since the senses occurred when Gabby and I came back to Woodcrest," Fae explained, "However, it didn't strike me that this type of situation would happen to Huey and his family. After we assumed this would involve Gabby and I because of our past, it backfired on us that the Freemans were going to be involved instead."

Fae took a deep breath, as everyone let the information sink in. "Also, we said we haven't heard from them for a while, so wouldn't that come across as suspicious to you?" Fae asked. It was silent for a moment until Hiro spoke up. "Well, I figured that they, mostly Huey, wanted some time alone since like you said, you were having some disagreements..." Fae looked down. "That's what I was surmising over some time...but he wouldn't ignore everyone else just because of me for that long. It's just not like him. Plus..." Fae pulled out the small, silver ball from her pocket. "I found this on the floor once Gabby and I broke in here."

"That's why you kicked down that door?" JC asked. "That is correct. Are you surprised?" Fae asked. "Naw, that's actually kinda cool, for real," JC said, impressed.

Fae threw the sphere at Shani, as she said, "Check it out for me, Ni-Ni." The Indian girl caught the sphere as she inspected it. "It seems like some sort of smoke bomb..." she said. "I had a feeling you would say that," Fae responded, "There were a lot of those on the ground. It gave me a clue that someone we've been sensing had already took them, which caused us to not hear from them since then."

"Who do you think took them?!" Jazmine exclaimed, starting to panic. "It could be anyone they came across...including the one named Wuncler..." Caesar scrunched his nose once he heard that name. "Ed Wuncler II...that guy is no good," he commented. "Hell, you never know, it could be Ed Wuncler I coming back to ruin their lives again," Hiro guessed. "Whether it's Mr. Wuncler or Eddie, we have to find them before they do who knows what to the Freemans," Fae said.

"Can't we just call the police?" Jazmine suggested. That's when everyone started laughing.

"Girl, what the fuck you talking about?! The po-po ain't gon' do shit!" Gabby said. "I actually agree with Jazmine," Shani spoke up, "Why do we have to save them? Can't we just tell an adult?" "Jazmine, Shani; I understand your agitation, but Gabby is right. The police ain't gonna do nothing for none of us. Unlike the 'authorities', we're not owned by the Wunclers, and unlike these adults, we actually care about the Freemans. Besides, we're sixteen and fourteen years old. I expect us to rescue the Freeman family within a day than any adult figure could do in a week. We're intelligent, we're skillful, and if we work together as a team, we could be capable of saving the Freemans, stop with what they planned on doing, and finally shut the Wunclers down."

"PREACH IT, SISTA!" Caesar exclaimed as everyone cheered for Fae's speech. "And so I ask...who's with me?"

The group of teenagers cheered once more, as Fae nodded, approved.

"Then, we have a lot of work to do. Hear me and hear me good..._the war has just begun_."

* * *

**AAAHHHHH, YEEEAAAAHHHH! Stay tuned for another chapter when more shit is about to get more real! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter! :D**

* * *

"I've got an important proposition for you, Ni-Ni."

Next day, Fae and Shani walked towards the Freemans' computer. The two girls were inside the house, while the rest of the group were out in the backyard. "What do you need me to do?" Shani asked. Fae showed her the smoke bomb once more. "We still haven't found out who took the Freemans and why. That's where you come in. I need you to research any possible information on who we're looking for using this smoke bomb as your guidance," she explained, "Can I trust you on that?"

Shani took a deep breath. "I don't know, Fae. I promised my parents I would stop hacking onto the computer for any illegal data," she admitted. "This would be a good thing if you do, Ni-Ni. You would be saving people's lives with your technology expertise," Fae reassured, "Please, Ni-Ni. I'm counting on you for this investigation."

Shani contemplated for a while, until she said, "Well...I can try." Fae gave her the smoke bomb. "Don't worry. If your parents find out about this, I'm sure they would be proud of you, not discourage you," Fae inspirited.

Suddenly, Caesar came inside, dragging Hiro behind him. "Sup, ladies? I couldn't help but see y'all trying out on the computer?" Caesar asked. "Not for entertainment if that's what you're implying," Fae said, "I hired Shani to find the person we're tracking down." "Oh, for real? Then, it must be a small world, cuz Hiro here is also a hacker!" Caesar stated. "Hacker is such a strong word..." Hiro added. Fae raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Hell yeah! Whatever that has to do with the computers, my man, Hiro, can get the job done," Caesar said. "Caesar's right, Fae. I'm pretty good when it comes to technology and I don't mind helping out," Hiro agreed.

Fae thought for a moment. She looked at Shani, then back at Hiro.

"Fine. You'll be working on the system with Shani. It's better to have two people. Your job is to try to find out who took the Freemans with the smoke bomb. Inform me once you got something," she instructed. Shani tensed up, as Hiro went on the computer. "Awesome!" "Let's go outside, Caesar," Fae said. Caesar went back to the group as Fae was about to follow him. Shani grabbed her arm as she whispered, "You're going to leave me alone with him? I barely know him!" "Ni-Ni, he's not going to kill you. Hiro is not a type of person to do harm to anyone. If it can assure you, get to know him. Then you'll see that you had nothing to worry about."

Shani sighed at her defeat. "Fine." Fae left the duo and walked to the backyard, going near the group who were sitting on the grass. "What they doing in there?" Cindy asked. "Their part. Now it's your turn. All of you up," Fae ordered. JC scoffed. "Man, please! I get up when I feels like it," he said, laying down on his back. Fae roughly grabbed his collar and pulled him up to his feet. "Now you feel like it," Fae responded, "Anyone else need assistance on getting up?"

Everyone else quickly got to their feet. "Good. While Hiro and Shani do some fieldwork, the rest of you will do physical training." "We gon' run and get some fried chicken?" Caesar joked. "Not even close. In case we get into a little mishap, we must learn martial arts to defend ourselves," Fae explained, "Also, because I'm not liable to teach all of you, I'm going to choose the next ideal person who knows martial arts very well: Layla."

Layla smiled, as she walked towards Fae. The girls gave each other a high-five, as Gabby said, "Ay, that's fucked up! Why you didn't pick me?! I know how to do your martial arts shit!" Layla smirked. "It's because I'm older than you, Gabby," she retorted. Gabby scoffed, as Fae said, "Layla and myself are going to be your instructors. Because it's only six of you, we will divide you into groups of three. No matter what, you will listen to us at all times. Beat or get beaten."

Fae turned to Layla. "You can choose first." Layla observed the group. "I'll go with Caesar." The Brooklyn Native smirked. "I knew she'll pick me," he said, as he went by Layla. Fae looked at everyone else. "I might as well choose my own sister." "Ay, that's what's up!" Gabby said, as she walked by Fae. "JC...he's adorable," Layla said. "Girl, don't treat me like no baby! I'm grown!" JC said, as he went beside Caesar. "Cindy." "Ain't no doubt in my mind!" Cindy went beside Gabby, as they fist-bumped each other. Layla started to contemplate for a while. "Let me get all the boys, so Cairo, you're with me."

Cairo shrugged, while he walked towards Layla's group as Fae looked at the last person who was left, then sighed. "All right. Come on, Jazmine."

Jazmine went to her group, then each team separated.

* * *

"Are you sure we can be here?"

A few hours ago, Hiro and Shani were at Hiro's house, still looking for further information on who was behind this mysterious, evil plan. It took a lot of persuading and convincing, but eventually, the timid foreign girl reluctantly accepted and follow the Japanese-American boy to his place.

Hiro looked up from the smoke bomb and gave Shani a smile. "Don't worry, Shani. It won't take no more but a few minutes. I wanted to come here, because I needed my equipment for this. I'm sure Fae will understand that we were gone for a while," he reassured.

Shani took a deep breath, as Hiro returned to observe the metal sphere. He arched an eyebrow at the sight, feeling confused at the inanimate object. "I can't seem to link it with anything!" Hiro exhaled in frustration, as he examined the metallic smoke bomb carefully.

Shani's eyes softened at the sight of Hiro's agitation. "Hiro, I'm sure its linked with something. Can I take a look at it?" He nodded and handed it to her. "Hmmm..." "It only has 2 initials on it...A.W. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hiro asked in annoyance.

Shani gasped, causing the Japanese-American to abruptly look up. "Wait Hiro, look! There's a cable port at the bottom!" "Huh? How could I have missed that?" Hiro questioned, feeling a bit foolish. "Do you have a jack? We might be able to connect it to your laptop. Maybe it'll give us some data about where it came from," Shani predicted. "I think I might have one in my computer drawer...hold on."

Hiro stood up and reached for his drawer. Seconds later, he brought out a cable jack and handed it to Shani. "Okay. Let's try this...I hope this works." Shani connected the jack to its port and onto Hiro's computer. Suddenly, the duo's attention was turned to the screen. "Blue screen error?!" Hiro said. "No! Look closely!" Shani said, seizing his attention.

The words were running rapidly across the screen. It seems to appear that someone accessed their BIOS system and sent a chunk of foreign data onto the screen. "These fuckers are hacking into the system!" Hiro stated, getting aggravated. "Hold on."

Shani quickly typed a series of codes onto the keyboard and momentarily, the screen came to a pause. Hiro lifted an eyebrow, as he smiled at her. "I'm impressed..." Shani giggled shyly, as she faintly blushed. "Let's see what it says."

_\C:\Users\Otomo\programfiles\wuncler\exe_

"Hmmm...the file seems to be linked to some kinda virus called...oh shit..." Hiro trailed off, recognizing the name.

Shani looked worried. "We should go back and tell Fae." Hiro nodded. "You ain't gotta tell me twice. Let's go!"

Hiro grabbed the metal sphere as the two teenagers ran out of his house.

* * *

"Granddad! What we gon' do? How the hell we gon' get up outta here alive?!"

"Hold on, I'm thinking...Huey! What we gon' do? How the hell we gon' get up outta here alive?!"

Huey sighed while his brother and grandfather stared at him, anxiously. "First thing we need to do is to not panic," he advised. "That's the most bullshit plan I ever heard!" Granddad complained. Huey tried to reach into his right pocket. "If only I could reach my phone...then I could contact with..." Huey was about to mention a certain mixed girl until he started thinking back on their fight. "...someone," he finished.

Huey glanced at his younger brother. "Riley." "What, nigga?" Riley responded. "I know this is going to be a problem, but I need you to reach my phone into my pocket," Huey told him. Riley looked shocked at his command.

"Nigga, you gay! I ain't reaching nothing!" "You're on my right side. Just take it out," Huey reasoned. "Hell naw! They gon' have to kill me!" Riley complained. "Boy, they _are_ going to kill you! And if you don't get that phone, I'm gonna kill you first, dammit!" Granddad said.

That's when the Freeman family started bickering towards each other. They quickly became silent once they heard a door moving. In came Ed Wuncler I and II, along with Arturo. "Well, I'm glad you're getting use to your new living arrangements," Eddie told them. Huey noticed a bottle of purple liquid in his hand. "What's that supposed to be?" he questioned.

"This here is the new formula our scientists whip up. We thought it'll be nice to show you a sample. This stuff is going to get those drugs flowing and going that everyone in this town will be asking for more. They called it Massive Use...or M.U. for short," Mr. Wuncler explained. "Um...if I may ask, what is this drug called that you plan on selling?" Granddad asked.

Eddie turned to Arturo. "Since it's your items, you plan on telling them?" Eddie suggested. "Sure. I had a fair of drugs here and there, but this one is some real good stuff. Ever heard of Xanium?" Arturo asked. Huey looked surprised once he heard the name. "Xanium...that's the most strongest, deadliest drug there is in all of Rome," Huey stated.

"Well, I wouldn't say _deadliest_..." Arturo said. "We want to try it out, so they're down there testing it on some subjects...I mean, willing participants," Eddie added, giving an evil sneer. Huey's scowl deepened, knowing innocent civilians were being tested.

"You're not going to get away with this!" he shouted at the younger Wuncler. Eddie laughed, along with Mr. Wuncler and Arturo.

"Sorry, kid...but I already have."

* * *

**That's all for now. It's probably not that interesting...but you still read it, so na na na boo boo. XD Lmao, another chapter coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's a chapter from yours truly.**

* * *

Back at the Freemans' home, Layla's group were practicing their kicks while Fae's group were quietly meditating. After a while, Cindy groaned. "This is so fuckin' boring! How does sitting here doing nothing gon' teach us anything?!" she asked, irritated. "Trust me, Cindy. I know what I'm doing. Just keep on meditating," Fae said.

As she walked away from them, Gabby whispered, "Man, this ain't nothing. She always be making me do some boring yoga shit when I was little." "And you think this stuff can make us kick some asses?" Cindy asked. Gabby shrugged her shoulders. "It sorta helped me out. Made me calm and be prepared on what's coming at me."

Jazmine smiled with her eyes closed. "I feel calm already..."

Fae walked towards Layla and told her, "How's your group going?" Layla chuckled as she observed the boys. "They're going. Caesar and JC are always goofing off and Cairo look like he don't know what the hell he doing," she informed. Fae sighed. "This is going to take time until we can actually get to our main location and get out of there without dying." Layla nodded. "Tell me about it...so what's up with you and that light-skinned girl?"

Fae glanced at Jazmine, then looked back at her foreign friend. "Meaning?" "Meaning what's your issue with her? I saw your irritated face once she was on your team. What she do to get on your bad side?" Layla questioned. Fae looked away, annoyed. "She's...the girl that Huey has feelings for," she admitted.

Layla looked at Fae in disbelief, then stared at the mulatto girl. "Is you for real? She don't even look that tough," she stated. "Believe me, she isn't," Fae responded, "However, they've been friends before I ever showed up, so I can see why he'd start falling for her. Besides..." Fae looked down.

"She's pretty..."

Layla scoffed. "I swear, these boys always be going for them soft girls. He ain't even worth your time. I don't see why you gotta save his ass," she told her. Fae remained silent, not sure how to respond to that. Suddenly, the two girls turned their attention to the boys, as Caesar punched Cairo in the eye, causing him to fall back.

Layla gasped. "Caesar! What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled. Caesar gave a cocky smirk as JC burst out laughing. "I'm just doing my martial arts thing!" he called out to her. Cairo glared hard at Caesar. "What the fuck is your problem?!" he asked. "That was just a warning. I wasn't having it when you got Huey and Fae hating each other. Nobody messes with my homies!" Caesar said.

Hearing a new friendship the older Freeman had created, Cairo was feeling rage and envy. He attacked Caesar as the two boys got into a fight, along with JC screaming at them. "OH SHIT! Niggas fighting! Get him, Mikey!" The young Brooklyn boy called out to his brother.

Gabby and Cindy cheered while Fae and Layla quickly run to the scene. "My money on Caesar!" Cindy announced. "Shouldn't we try and stop them?" Jazmine asked, getting a bit scared. "Why the hell we do that?" Gabby asked as if that was the most dumbest question she ever heard.

Fae held back Cairo while Layla held back Caesar. "Enough! Layla, get Caesar inside the house now!" Fae ordered. Layla dragged Caesar to the house, as the Brooklyn Native called out to Cairo. "You ain't nothing but a bitch, man! I don't know why you here as if you fuckin' care about anybody! You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us, nigga!"

"Hell yeah! That's how we do it in New York!" JC bragged.

Once they were inside, Layla pushed Caesar onto the couch. "What is up with you?! Why you gotta start some shit?" she asked. Caesar stood up and responded, "Man, I ain't starting nothin'! Ever since he brought his punk ass up here, he keep on getting to my boy's head! And the worst thing he done was get all up with Fae, knowing damn well Huey got mad feelings for that girl! That shit pissed me off!"

Layla sucked her teeth. "Boy, please! Who told you that damn lie?! Huey don't have no feelings for Fae. That's the other way around but no matter how much Fae likes him, your boy just decided to start falling for that Jazmine girl!" she explained. Caesar looked at her dumbfounded. "The fuck you talking about? Huey don't like Jazmine. _That's_ the other way around. He never thought about her like that, but as for Fae, that's different," he said.

Layla scoffed. "And how do you know Huey likes Fae? Had he ever told you?" Caesar paused for a moment. "Well...not really, but-" "Exactly."

Caesar rolled his eyes. "But he ain't gotta tell me. I just know." The New Yorker walked closer to the Arabian girl. "I could tell by the way he acts...the way he looks at her...the way he talks to her...and the way he's himself around her...to show that no girl can replace the one that got him whipped. He noticed that the girl he always wanted...was right in front of him," Caesar noted, looking into her eyes.

Layla stared at him, feeling her heart melting. "Besides...how do you know Fae likes Huey? Had she ever told you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. "Well...not really, but-" He put his finger on her lips, causing her to stop mid-sentence. "_Exactly_..."

Caesar put his finger down and just as their lips were getting closer, a slam to the door was heard. Caesar and Layla turned to see Hiro and Shani jogging up to them, completely out of breath. "Where have you been?" Layla asked them. "It's a long story," Shani spoke, "Where's Fae?"

"You called?" The four teenagers turned to see Fae staring at them, waiting for a response. "Fae, Shani and I got some information on the metal bomb," Hiro informed. Fae nodded. "All right, then. Who is the person we're after?" she asked. Hiro sighed as he looked down.

"I'm sorry, Fae...but you were right. Wuncler took the Freeman family."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Fae...but you were right. Wuncler took the Freeman family."

I was speechless. I cannot believe this was happening. I only made a hypothesis thinking it was the Wunclers. I never actually believed that they would be the one causing this trouble.

I never met them, but Huey told me a lot about them on how they were corrupting the lower and middle class. I'm just glad they're nowhere near Granike. Who knows what they would've done to me or my people?

I was angry. They've been torturing the Freemans for a while now. Why won't they leave them alone? Why won't they leave any impecunious citizens alone for that matter?!

I'm getting _real_ tired of them...

"Fae? Are you okay?" Shani asked, noticing my expression. I started scowling. "I am not," I responded. I walked around, trying to control my anger.

"What is their gain? They have fortune, business, and people worshipping them. What is the reason for doing this?! While other people are struggling, starving, and don't know what to do with their life back in Granike, these people here are destroying everyone's lives for fun; making all this a big joke to them and I've had it!"

Out of rage, I punched through the wall, causing the group to flinched at the sound.

I hung my head down, trying to calm down as much as I could. After a long period of time, Layla spoke up. "Now we know it's those Wuncler guys...what we gonna do about it?"

I lifted my head up, showing my face that looked so menacing, the gang backed away a little out of fear.

They can take my home...they can take my freedom...they can even take my life...but when someone takes my friends...they have crossed the line where no one dares to cross...this is a dream that has revolved into a nightmare...

* * *

**That's right. I put a nigga moment in this chapter. Pressure?! ;0 LOL. Kidding, kidding. If you review, I will write more nigga moments! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 on the rocks!**

* * *

"This will be another training that we need to practice. You will all learn how to use a proper weapon."

Another day of training, Fae was handing each handguns to the teenagers from a gym bag. The group were in Granike, Maryland standing in the backyard of Fae and Gabby's house. Some of them observed the city in awe, while others looked at it in fear.

"You will use these guns as if it was an object to protect you...and literally, it is. You will be holding this at all times. Knowing this is the Wunclers we're after, I'm sure they will bring some guards to stop us, so we must stay alert. Even if this will be our main protector, I must tell you this." Fae glanced at the younger teenagers. "We will not - and I repeat - will _not_ kill...assassinate...nor execute anyone with these weapons during this mission."

Gabby scoffed. Cindy rolled her eyes. JC looked away, muttering, "Damn." "Just understand that if any type of trouble provoke you, whether it's physically or mentally, then you can end their life. Other than that, don't be a murderer. I would not want that over your head for as long as you live," Fae clarified, having the bag slung over her shoulder, "Questions?"

The mixed girl timidly raised her hand. "Jazmine." "Um...I just want to know...I didn't tell my parents that I was coming here, but are we safe around this side of the town?" she asked, hopefully. "No," Fae said, matter-of-factly.

Jazmine tensed up, as Fae continued, "All I could say is it's the daytime, so nothing bad comes around, but I can't promise you that you'll be secured as long as you're here. Besides, I don't think people in Woodcrest will be ecstatic to hear gun shots." That's when the blonde girl raised her hand up. "Cindy." "Yo, man. Where you get all these guns from? Look like you got a shit loads of them!" she asked, curiously.

"Have I ever mentioned that my father was in a gang since he was seventeen?" Fae responded, "Because that's where I get all my weapons from, so now you know these are not mine. If you break it, misused it, or accidentally shoot someone around you, we will have a serious problem."

Fae turned around, as she faced a dozen of mannequins lined up in a row; throwing the bag to the side. "These models will be your targets. Each of you will get into position and try to aim your enemies." Fae did an example, as she got into position and shot one of the mannequins. "You will be cautious at all times." She shot another one. "You will have to be quick on your movements." Then another one. "You must have determination on your role to handle any type of situation." Then another one. "But most importantly..." Fae turned around and instantly shot one of the teenagers, causing the group to scream in panic.

"...you will always need some type of a surprise attack that will get those guards running."

Caesar and Jazmine slowly turned around, seeing a hole created on a fence between where they were standing. "Questions?"

It was a long silence while the gang recovered from the internal shock, as JC said, "I think I'm gon' piss on myself..."

Fae went to the side. "You may begin."

Everyone started shooting at the mannequins; one by one, the dummies were on the ground. Some of them fired every shot, as others barely shot one. Fae walked behind Caesar, then kicked him. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" he asked while looking at her, annoyed. "You will have some type of other distractions from behind or to the side while you take down your main problem. You must find a way to take all of them at once," Fae advised.

The mixed girl went behind JC, then grabbed him and send him to the ground. "Damn, girl! You trynna kill a nigga?!" he said. "You must be cautious about your whereabouts," Fae responded as she walked towards her sister. Just when she was about to grab her, Gabby turned around and took Fae's hand, then tripped her, causing the older Walker to fall on her back.

"Back off, nigga. You know how long I want to use one of Dad's guns? Let a real G show off some real nigga shit for once!" With that, Gabby went back to shooting, as Fae got up while she brushed herself off. "Impressive...I think."

For the past hour, the gang were shooting each mannequins, along with Fae giving a surprised attack from behind. Once the last model has been down, Layla asked, "Fae, you think we can take a break now?" Fae shrugged her shoulders at the suggestion. "All right. Break time."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they find a spot to relax while Fae picked up each mannequins from the ground. Layla walked towards her. "Need any help?" she asked. "If you want," Fae responded. As they started working, Layla commented, "You know, the whole gang may not be that great at martials art, but they sure know how to handle a gun."

Fae scoffed. "Most of them are either black, experienced black culture, or live or used to live in a black neighborhood. Of course this wasn't going to be complicated for them," she said. Layla smirked, noticing Fae's movements. "You thinking about Huey, aren't you?" "Invalid question," The African-American/Hispanic teenager stated. Layla laughed at her response. "Girl, it's a yes or no question! You're still in love with him."

Noticing her friend didn't respond, the Arabian girl shook her head. "I still don't get it, though." "What don't you get?" Fae questioned. Layla looked at her. "Even if he doesn't have the same feelings for you and possibly like another girl...why are you doing all of this just to save him?" Fae stood there for a moment, giving a lot of thought on the question. After a while, she sighed and stared at her best friend.

"Lay, I understand your confusion about this strange relationship between Huey and I. I get that what you're saying is true and I'm still very angry with him about our fight. He's not attracted to me, he can sometimes be unfair, and he never understands at times, but..." "But?" Fae looked down.

"But he's still my friend. He's always been my friend. He helped me and he was always there for me. For that, I can't just ignore this situation. He would've done the same thing for me in a heartbeat. No matter if we fight or if we don't see eye to eye...we'll always be there for each other...and if I was supposed to be his friend, I should've considered his feelings on who he likes; not to act childish. The least I could do is make it up to him by rescuing him. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to him."

Layla was quiet for a moment until she smiled. "You know what, Fae?" The mixed girl looked up at her. "What?" "You may always act mean and a smartass, but you're always a good friend." Fae rolled her eyes, as Layla laughed. "Speak for yourself."

That's when they heard a loud piercing cry. The two girls turned, seeing Jazmine being chased by Gabby and Cindy. "Stop it! You two are so mean! I don't wanna die!" Jazmine exclaimed. Gabby shot towards where she was running as Cindy laughed. "This game, Guns 'n Robbers, go in! Where you learn to play this?" Cindy asked. "Who else? From Young Reezy!" Gabby answered.

They continued to run after the mulatto girl, as Fae scowled. "Unbelievable. This is why I can't trust her with anything." Fae turned to Layla as she put the mannequins down. "Will you be fine taking these models?" she asked. Layla nodded. "No problem. Stop your crazy sister," she responded.

Fae took out her gun, then called out, "You two will not get far alive! Step away from the girl and put the gun down now!"

Fae started running to where they went.

* * *

Meanwhile inside of Fae and Gabby's home, Hiro and Shani were sitting in front of the Walkers' computer. Hiro's phone was connected to the computer, indicating the GPS map of Woodcrest. "There gotta be a main location on where the Wunclers are," Hiro stated, scrolling the screen.

"I don't understand. Are we looking for this Wuncler older man or this Wuncler younger man? Which one do you think would do this to your friends?" Shani asked, confused. Hiro shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I wouldn't be surprised if it was both of them," he responded. "Do they have some type of company that we may seek?" Shani questioned, putting her head behind Hiro's shoulder for a better view on the screen. The Japanese-American froze at the sudden touch. "Uh...yeah. Wuncler Inc., I believe that's the name," he uttered.

Knowing the close position between them, Shani instantly pulled away, suddenly looked frightened. "I am so sorry! I did not mean to be in your space. Please forgive me!" Shani apologized quickly as she bow her head. Hiro chuckled at her expression. "Nah, it's all good. I'm hogging the computer. You could've just told me to move my ass," he said. Shani giggled. "I apologize. I just didn't want to be rude," she admitted.

The shy foreign girl was caught off guard, as Hiro slid her chair in front of the computer and close to his. "Trust me, I will never think of you as a rude person," he commented, staring at her. Shani looked down as she blushed. Her eyes lingered back to the computer screen and spotted a name. "Wuncler Inc.?"

Hiro turned to the computer screen, also observing the name and the red dot that was located in. "We got it. Wuncler Inc.; downtown near the west side." He turned to Shani. "You wanna inform Fae?"

Shani nodded. As they were about to go outside, they spotted the Walkers coming in; Fae dragging Gabby by her arm while she pointed a gun to the side of her head. "I can't even leave you for a minute with a gun before you use it for your childish advantages. I have confiscated your and Cindy's weapons for today. You will be staying inside the house until I feel like letting you go back outside," The older Walker elucidated.

Gabby was pushed on the couch. "Trying to form of an escape plan will not be a good idea. If I catch you frolicking anywhere that's not in this house, you will answer to me." The younger one scoffed. "Hater! With yo' hatin' ass. Me and C-Merph was just having fun with the light-skinned girl," she said. "Your definition of fun is a danger to everyone that's around you."

That's when Fae glanced at the technical duo. "Got anything?" Hiro nodded, giving her space to observe the screen. "Wuncler Inc. It's all the way to downtown, possibly further. Pretty far from here, if you ask me," he said. Fae thought for a moment as she stared at the screen. "I'm glad you two found this company. We needed to know the location. However, I have an assumption that the Wunclers would not take the Freeman family in their establishment. I believe it would be too obvious. Is there a chance that there would be another building for them to be?"

Hiro reflected this theory. "Possibly, but that'll be a fifty/fifty chance," he explained, "Also, if there's another building we should think about, the probability of it will be that it's ridiculously far. Possibly not located in Woodcrest." "Then, let's give it much thought. Until we can get some proof, we'll show up in Wuncler Inc. Let me just gather some information before I make the announcement," Fae replied.

"Okay, we'll keep on brainstorming," Shani told her. Fae went to the other room while the two teenagers continued to inspect the location.

* * *

Back outside, JC walked towards Cindy, noticing the blonde looking annoyed while she sat on the grass. "What up, C-Merph?" The young Brooklyn Native said, sitting beside her. "Man, Lil G's sister be trippin'! We just messing with Jazmine a little bit and she had to take our guns away. She a hater," Cindy complained. JC laughed. "I feels for Lil G. You lucky you ain't gots no older brother or sister. Reezy's brother be a downer, G's sister be all uptight, and Mikey can be a pain in my ass sometimes, too."

That's when Cindy looked down. "_Reezy_...damn, I miss him." JC sighed, as he nodded. "I understand where you coming from. It's lame without him. I miss that big mouth nigga, too...no homo," he agreed. Cindy sighed. "Naw, JC. It ain't the type of miss I'm talking about." The New Yorker looked confused. "What you mean?"

Cindy took another deep breath, as she turned towards him. "I gots to tell you something...but you need to promise me not to tell anybody, especially Lil G...or else I beat yo' skinny ass," she threatened. JC smirked. "Yo' secret safe with me, Barbie," he responded, "Now shut up and tell me." Cindy looked down, embarrassed. "Truth is...I kinda got feelings for Reezy." JC raised an eyebrow. "Feelings?" he repeated. "You know...like liking him more than a homie," The Caucasian girl admitted.

Once he understand what she was referring, JC suddenly looked down. "Oh..." "That's all I get? An 'oh'? Damn, I thought you'll be making fun of my ass, cuz you never seen me liking anyone," Cindy told him. JC started twisting his hair. "Uh...my bad. I just...never knew you felt that way," he admitted. The blonde chuckled. "Hell, me neither, but I guess it happened over time, ya naw mean? Reezy is just cool and fun to hang with. I think he real cute when he be doing some dumb shit. I don't know, he just seem like the only guy I can trust."

JC grew angry, hearing those words. "But now Reezy is mad at me just cuz Lil G snitch on him just cuz I said she acts stuck up. I don't see why he was trippin' over that." Cindy stopped talking once she saw JC's expression. "JC...? You a'ight, homie?" she asked, concerned. The young teenage boy just shook his head, as he looked away from her.

"Naw, I ain't. If you think that Reezy is the only nigga that you can be yourself around, then that's real fucked up. I don't see why I bother to exist if you gon' say that shit. If you like him, then fine. Tell him for all I care. But don't be using me as your damn puppet to play with while you start loving that nigga. I ain't having that shit."

Cindy looked at him confused at his sudden seriousness, as JC stood up. "And the only reason why he mad at you for calling her that, cuz that's mad disrespectful. You don't be saying that to a homie, C-Merph. That's insulting and I know you would drop kick a person if they start calling you that. I may not do this at times, but think before you say something. If I were you, I would try to apologize to Lil G, cuz she a cool person and she won't want to hear all that mess to her face, especially from you."

With that, JC walked away from Cindy, leaving her on the ground by herself.

* * *

Cairo walked around the house, just when he spotted a certain serious girl in a small room. He came in, as he sat on the sofa beside her. "Sup Fae?" he greeted. "Mhm..." The older Walker uttered, not looking up from the book she was reading. It was silent for a moment before Cairo started, "So...what you reading?"

Fae silently showed him the front cover. "_Die or Become a P.I._," he read, "Wow...you wanna become a private investigator?" "I'm pursuing it," Fae responded, returning to her reading. "Cool."

More silence. "A'ight, look. Let me not bullshit around. I know we met for a little while, but I think you real cool...and I was thinking that maybe you want to-" "No." Cairo looked at Fae dumbfounded. "No?" he reiterated. "That's what I said," Fae responded. "Did you even know what I was going to ask?" Cairo questioned.

Fae sighed, as she closed her book and put it on the table. "You were clearly going to ask me out," she stated. Cairo paused as she continued. "Look, Cairo. In this condition, going on a date is far from my mind. I have no interest in thinking of that right now. Plus, the only reason I let you join us is because I need all the help I can get." "And I am helping you!" Cairo insisted. "In what world is fighting with the other group members considered to be helpful?" Fae asked.

Cairo looked away, unsure of what to say. "I understand you're not fond of Huey, but I care for him...even after what happened between us. I want to save him, but I can't do that if you keep on arguing with his friends. If you really care about me, you will put aside your feud between Huey, Caesar, and Hiro and be willing to cooperate at all times...or you can just leave and don't bother coming back."

Cairo was silent for a moment until he walked out of the room without a word.

* * *

Back at the abandoned factory, as he saw that the coast was clear, Huey Freeman tried to jump while still tied up in a chair. "Huey, what the hell are you doing?" Granddad questioned. "Trust me," was all he said. After a couple of supposedly jumps, the phone came out of the older Freeman's pocket and onto his hand. "I got my phone," he announced.

"Oh thank goodness! Now you can call Fae," Granddad said, happily. Huey paused at the suggestion. "Why her?" he asked. "Nigga, the fuck you mean why her?! So she can get us the fuck outta here! My legs falling asleep!" Riley complained. Huey narrowed his eyes. "Can't we just get in contact with someone else?" he suggested.

"Huey, we ain't got time to call no one else! Fae and Gabby are our only options to help us," Granddad reminded, "I know you and Fae are not speaking with each other, but you gotta understand that no matter what happens between you two, she'll still be there for you when you're in trouble. She's still your friend. Call that girl and you'll see she'll be replying with all type of concerns." "Plus, even if she ain't gon' save you, the least she could do is save me and Granddad. We ain't done shit to her!" Riley added.

Huey stared at his phone for a while, then sighed. "Fine." He started calling Fae's number. Just as it begins to ring, the door opened, revealing the Wunclers coming in.

Huey quickly hid his phone.

* * *

Back in Granike, Fae's phone ring. She looked up from her book and instantly felt her heart jumped once she saw who was calling. She quickly answered her phone. Just as she was about to respond, she heard an unfamiliar voice. She covered her nose from breathing too loud, as she started overhearing the conversation.

_"So sorry that your killing session is being delayed. We need to get everything sorted out before we get to the main event,"_ An Italian-American voice said. _"What's the complications?"_ she heard Huey's voice. _"Just to hear the mouth of Art-Walk. There's no pleasing this guy. First, it's the fact that he don't want his product to store in a run down factory, now it's using the M.U. on these drugs. He's such a drama queen."_

Fae was surprised at what she heard while another unfamiliar voice said, _"Not to mention, the fact that these scientists don't know how to get these drugs to become addicting. I'm telling you, Eddie. These people don't know how to do anything." "Not to worry, Pops. They're going to do their job right. They work for me and if I'm not pleased with the experiment...well, that's it for them."_

Fae grew furious at hearing the voice of the Wunclers while Eddie continued. _"Don't worry, we won't forget about you, Freemans. You're on top of the hit list anyway, so don't try to think about escaping. Have fun in your new home."_

Once she felt that the conversation ended, Fae quickly hung up and run out of the room.

She went towards Hiro and Shani, then said, "You guys! Change of plans. We're not going to Wuncler Inc. I know where the Freemans are."

* * *

At the factory, once the Wunclers left, Huey looked down at his phone and was about to speak to it until he noticed it stopped ringing and no one wasn't on the other line.

"She hung up..." Granddad looked at Huey. "What you say, boy?" "Fae...she hung up on me. She didn't even respond or say anything," Huey said. Riley was surprised. "Is you for real?" Huey looked away, disappointed. "I knew it. She still hates me. She don't even want to talk to me after all this time."

"Huey, I'm sorry. I didn't know she would be that mad," Granddad said. Huey shook his head.

"Just forget it. She's not going to be the person to help us...she's officially done with me."

* * *

**More drama and craziness coming soon, so...hold on before you get too excited! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have added even ****_more _****Boondocks characters! You know these two. They're so dumb, but yet so funny together and they always mess things up when people ask them for favors. Guess who!**

* * *

The following day, after the whole information she explained about the phone conversation, Fae and the rest of the teenagers were inside the Walkers' home, observing the sketch that Hiro portrayed. "So this is what the inside of the factory looks like?" Fae asked him. The Japanese-American nodded. "Yeah, I remember how it was when I took a brief tour around when I was fourteen," he explained.

Fae nodded. "I believe you...all right people. Once I heard Eddie's voice on the other line of Huey's phone, he said the product is stored in a run down factory...which is obviously far from reach of Woodcrest. So that's where he and his father are hiding the Freemans." "What the hell they doing with drugs?" Caesar asked.

"My guess is that they officially became drug dealers and wants to start selling them. However, Wuncler's not the only man we're after." "Then who else could it be?" Layla questioned. "This other man named Art-Walk. Apparently, he was the one who gave the drugs to Eddie and Mr. Wuncler, so he's involved," Fae informed, "They said he's not too happy with this chemical the scientists are making called M.U."

"What does M.U. stand for?" Shani asked. "Not sure, but it's keeping them occupied, so they won't kill the Freemans yet," Fae said. "A'ight, we know where they at, so let's go there and kick some Wunclers' ass!" JC declared. "The factory is located far away from here. We need some type of transportation, so..." Fae sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need an adult to drive us."

"That ain't no problem. I know some grown ups that won't care where we going!" Gabby told her, "Come on, crew. Let's be out." Gabby left with JC and Cindy following behind her.

As Fae started discussing where the guards would be located around the factory, Jazmine spotted the Chicago teenager still outside with his back turned to them.

Without anyone noticing, Jazmine discreetly went to the backyard to see Cairo looking up at the sky in thoughts. "Hey!" Jazmine greeted, getting his attention. Cairo turned around and glared at her. "What do you want?" he responded. "Well...I noticed that you're not inside like the rest of us. We actually know where the Freeman family are!" she said, excitedly.

Cairo scoffed, as he looked back up at the sky. "Like I care." Jazmine was confused, then said, "Um...I believe we didn't introduced ourselves. My name is Jazmine DuBois." "Cairo Harrison," The Chicagoan replied, not giving her a glance. Jazmine smiled. "I know. You're Huey's best friend," she stated.

Cairo scowled, hearing that title. "Where you get that from?" "From Huey. A long time ago, he said you were his friend-" "And that's what I was. I was his friend a long _ass_ time ago. Now I don't even give a damn about him," he told her. Jazmine was surprised at what she was hearing. "But...why?" Cairo furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would I be friends with a nigga who forgot where he came from? We used to be good friends when we were back in Chicago. But ever since he came to that fuckin' Whitecrest, he just turned bougie. I ain't got time for that."

Cairo looked at Jazmine. "Plus, he don't need me. He already got you as a friend. Along with those two niggas who keep on fucking with me," he said. "I don't understand. If you don't care about Huey, then why are you here?" Jazmine queried. Cairo was silent until he sighed in annoyance. "Why do you even care?! Don't you hate me just like everyone else?" he asked.

Jazmine grinned at him. "I would never hate you, silly! A friend of Huey is a friend of mine!" she exclaimed. "I'm not his..." That's when Cairo took a deep breath. "Fine. Whatever." "So are you going to tell me why are you here?" The cheerful girl repeated. Cairo rolled his eyes. "It's cuz of Fae, a'ight? I really like her and I would do anything for her, but..." Jazmine slightly tilted her head. "But what?"

Cairo narrowed his eyes. "_Huey_. It's all about Huey. No matter what I do, she always thinks about him. It pisses me off!" he admitted. Jazmine laughed. "Of course Fae's mind is on Huey. She's worried about him. To be honest, I'm worried about him, too," she said. Cairo shook his head. "Naw...I ain't talking about it like that. She got some type of feelings for him," he said.

Jazmine was astounded at what she heard. "Fae likes Huey...?" The Chicago boy nodded his head. "It's pretty obvious...and Huey likes her, too." Jazmine gasped as she felt her heart breaking in half. "No! That can't be true. He doesn't like her. I don't believe it!" she denied. Cairo turned to the mulatto girl and noticed she was almost in tears. "Whoa...you a'ight? I didn't mean to get you upset," he reasoned.

Jazmine looked away. "No I just...I just need some time to think about things right now," she said. "Look...Jazmine, is it? I'm real sorry I got you agitated. I thought you knew what was going on between them just like everyone else does," Cairo said. Jazmine sighed. "I guess I don't...look, I don't know what happened between you and Fae, but she needs our help. You said you like her and if you really care about her, I think you should try to help out, no matter how her feelings are. If you really adore someone, you will always be there for them and show them you truly care. That's what friendship is all about," she advised.

Cairo raised an eyebrow as she said, "I should head back inside. It was nice meeting you, Cairo." She started walking away from him until she heard his voice again. "For what it's worth...I kinda enjoyed talking with you."

Jazmine turned around and slightly smiled. "Yeah...me, too."

* * *

"So what you trying to say is because we are legal to drive, you want us to stop what we're doing, burn our gas, and take you to how many fuckin' miles just to whoop some ass?"

Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy were in the Wunclers' mansion having a conversation with the young but thuggish trio. Gabby shrugged her shoulders at the blonde man's question. "That's pretty much what we want. So what you say? You gon' do it or naw?" she asked. Ed and Rummy looked at each other for a moment before they turned to the teenagers. "First of all...who the fuck are you?" The young Wuncler inquired.

Now the teenagers had to look at each other for a moment. "We know the blonde girl..." Ed said, looking at Cindy. "We also know the young New Yorker right there..." Rummy stated, looking at JC. "But who the hell are you coming up in my house giving us orders?" Ed asked, pointing at Gabby. The young Blaxican rolled her eyes. "The name is Gabriella Walker. I go by Lil G. I'm down with Young Reezy which is why we here. So we can save his ass," she explained. "Like for real. We got these fuckers kidnapping him and shit. We need a ride before they kill him and his fam," Cindy declared.

"Who these people that took him?" Rummy asked. JC looked at Ed before saying, "Trust me, you will not believe us if we told you." "All we could say is they the Freemans' enemies and we gon' stop them," Gabby stated. "Ah, shit. You know what this means, Ed?" Rummy asked. "Hell yeah! These motherfuckers think they gon' kill our nigga. _Shit_, not if I got something to say about it," Eddie said, pulling out his gun, "Let's go."

Gabby's eyes lit up. "You gon' help us?" she asked. "Hell yeah! We gon' fuck them up! Don't worry, kids. We'll give you a ride," Rummy promised.

The young teenagers gave each other dap, knowing they finally got more help.

* * *

"I'm gon' ask you one mo' time...where you take the Freemans?!"

Eighteen year old Butch Magnus glared at Ed and Rummy who were randomly interrogating him outside in the city. "I told you I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! I haven't seen Riley Freeman in years," Butch insisted. "I think this kid is trying to fuck with us, Rummy," Ed said. Rummy nodded, agreeing. "A'ight, kid. Let's say you didn't take the Freeman family...who do you think did?" he asked.

Before he can make a sly remark, Butch spotted three teenagers standing from a distance behind the men's shoulders. What had him froze in his spot was noticing a certain girl standing in the middle, crossing her arms. He instantly remembered how she beat up him and his friends when they were messing with Riley.

_"Yeah, that's right! I told you you don't know me, son! Nobody messes with Gabriella Walker! Try to start some shit again and I'll fuck you up!"_

Not wanting history repeat itself, Butch glared at the two older males and said, "Don't be trying to ask me no dumb ass questions cuz I ain't gon' answer, so fuck y'all!" With that being said, he turned around and walked away from them.

"Did he just say fuck us? I know this punk ass nigga didn't just say fuck us and walked away like he owns the damn ground! Get yo' fat ass back here! I ain't done with you, motherfucker!" Ed called out to him while Rummy hold him back.

"Ed! Rummy!" The two Caucasian men turned around, seeing the three teenagers walking towards them. "What the fuck, man?! I told y'all to drive us to get the Freemans!" Gabby said. "And that's what we did. We drove y'all and we found their enemy," Ed responded.

"Hell naw, man! That ain't Riley's enemy. That was Riley's childhood bully!" Gabby told him. "What's the difference?" Ed questioned. "An enemy is a person who hates or opposes of you. A bully is when a motherfucker just messes with you for no damn reason," Rummy explained to his friend.

"And I ask, what is the motherfuckin' difference? They both sound the same to me. Shit, y'all the ones who came to us. How the hell we supposed to know who we looking for?" Ed asked. "Maybe if we just tell you the directions?" JC retorted. "Well, y'all didn't give us a specific name on who we're actually looking for, so you can't say this is our fault," Rummy stated.

The teenagers sighed, annoyed. "You know what, fuck this. Lil G, you're gon' have to tell them sometime who we dealing with," Cindy said. Gabby took a deep breath. "A'ight, a'ight. If y'all really want to know, the people we looking for is Ed Wuncler I and Ed Wuncler II."

Ed looked surprised. "My pops and grand pops? That's some ol' bullshit! Why the hell my folks trying to kill Riley?" he asked. "The fuck you mean why? Cuz they greedy motherfuckers, that's why!" Cindy exclaimed. "Hell naw! Y'all just bullshitting with me right now. I don't want to hear all that mess. Don't fuckin' look at me!" Ed said, looking away as he tried not cry. Rummy patted him on the back.

"I think you three have done enough to us. If you find the real niggas who took the Freemans, you know where we at!" Rummy told them. With that, the two former soldiers walked away, as the young gang watched them, shaking their heads.

* * *

The sunset have been displayed over Woodcrest. Faith Walker was sitting on top of the hill under a tree; a spot where she found Huey standing in.

_"So what are you saying?" "I'm saying facts, Huey. Some things are meant to be unknown and this is one of them. You don't like me and I sure as _fuck_ don't like you, but I respect you. Within that, I also respect that you should mind your own business and stay out of mine."_

Fae sighed as she put her knees up close to her chest, recollecting the hostile relationship that formed between the two of them. She looked up at the yellow, orange, and pink region.

"Oh Huey...why did we have to get into that dumb fight? If everything was fine, we would've caught the Wunclers before they could've taken you. Why couldn't you understand how much I admire you? You mean everything to me. I don't know why you can't see it...but don't worry. I'm coming to save you. Just hold on." Fae looked down, feeling melancholy. "Even though you can drive me crazy sometimes, you always do make me feel better. You're respected by a lot of people and you don't care what anyone say which makes me look up to you. You will always be a part of my life. No matter what happens in the end...I will always lo-"

"Fae?" The cynical, mixed girl turned, seeing Jazmine walking towards her. Fae returned back to her usual scowl, as she looked back up at the sky. "What do you want, Jazmine?" she asked in her infamous monotone voice. "Just thought we can talk. Do you mind?" Jazmine inquired, gesturing the empty spot. Fae shrugged her shoulders. "If you wish," she responded.

Jazmine sat beside Fae as she looked up at the sky. "It's such a pretty sky, ain't it?" Jazmine began a conversation. "Precious," Fae replied, sarcastically. "Huey and I always come here together ever since we were little," Jazmine noted. Fae furrowed her eyebrows, a bit livid. "Interesting..." she answered.

"You know, Fae. You and Huey have been getting a lot close now that you're back," Jazmine reminded. Fae glanced at her. "What are you on about?" she questioned, a bit suspicious. Jazmine looked back at her. "Do you have feelings for Huey?"

Fae was slightly surprised at the random question. "Where did you hear that from?" she responded. "It doesn't matter. I just want to know if you really like Huey," Jazmine said, earnestly. Fae looked away. "I'm not sure what you want me to say. Huey and I have been friends for a long time." "Yet, you're not denying it."

Fae slightly glared at the mulatto girl. "How are my feelings any of your business?" she retaliated. Jazmine looked down. "Because I like him, too...a lot, but you're one of my good friends, Fae, and I don't want us to fight over anything or anyone, so if we both like Huey, then we need to talk about it," she advised.

Fae sighed. "Fine, but we have nothing to converse about. We all know who he has feelings for," she said. Jazmine nodded. "Yeah..._you_."

Fae looked at her surprised. "Me? He doesn't-" "He does, too. I think everyone could see that, except for you, him...and me. I now see that he really takes a liking to you, Fae. All these years, I've been trying to get him to feel the same way I feel. I've been wanting him to go places with me, talk to me, even be by my side every day...but he's not interested. He never was. I couldn't get him to open up, talk, nor just be happy for once." That's when Jazmine looked at Fae. "But you...you could. Ever since you came back, I never seen him outgoing with someone before. He talks to you every single time, he wants to be with you every day, and when you're around...his eyes just lit up. You seem like you've gotten a hold of him, Fae. You've got to take this opportunity and tell him how you feel...before it's too late."

Fae thought about what she said as Jazmine sighed. "You know what, Fae? I wish I was you." Fae raised an eyebrow. "Why would you even think that?" she asked. Jazmine laughed. "Because you're amazing. The way you can take care of yourself. You're strong, tough, brave, and beautiful. You can handle anything or anybody and you know how to keep things together. I just wish I can be like that instead of just being the weak one..."

The mulatto girl was surprised as the mixed girl put her hand on her shoulder. "_We may encounter many defeats, but we must not be defeated._" "Huh?" Jazmine asked, slightly confused. "Maya Angelou. You're not weak, Jazmine. You're just not known to surviving. That doesn't make you weak, though. Just inexperienced." Fae took a deep breath. "To be honest, I wish I was you," she admitted.

Jazmine raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "Because no matter what, you always have a smile on your face. You're so energetic and cheerful whereas I am completely different. You always brighten up everyone's day with your mood. You just have a positive aura that I never had a chance to have," Fae explained.

Jazmine grinned. "Awww, Fae! That's so sweet!" she said, as she hugged her. The older Walker rolled her eyes. "Don't get use to it." Jazmine laughed as she said, "Now that that's out of the way, let's go save the Freemans and kick some Wunclers' butt!" Fae raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm.

"You are a very strange girl," she commented. She stood up and walked away.

Jazmine laughed, as she stood up and followed her. "Wait! Don't you want to see me do martial arts? Bet I can take you down any day, Fae!"

* * *

**Ain't that sweet. Friendship! :D All right, real talk, though. Enough mushiness! Next chapter...the gang will be ready. B) And that won't be the last time you saw the funny duo! Coming soon! Like literally coming soon...as in after you finish reading this...O.o Just stop reading here and go to the next chapter! :p**


	17. Chapter 17

**I told y'all this chapter was coming soon... ;)**

* * *

"Here are your choices: a knife or a gun."

Next day, back at the factory, Huey, Riley, and Granddad tiredly watched as Uncle Ruckus, Stinkmeaner, and The Hateocracy weigh their options on a weapon inside Ed Wuncler II's suitcase. "No offense, Mr. Wuncler Jr., but I would like to use a cold, hard whip! So I can make these niggas feel at home once they sense that sweet torture," Uncle Ruckus explained.

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "If you want." "Nigga, I don't need none of this bullshit! Once I got my cane, niggas be flying to their grave!" Stinkmeaner gloated. "You're just wasting your time. Once we start killing, we kill our way," Crabmiser told him. "Yeaaaahhh, we don't need no fancy lil gadget to kill someone. We got a gadget of our own," Pistofferson stated. "Yeah and it's called Gizmo-Real Nigga Shit Ass-Whooping: old edition!" Stinkmeaner said as The Hateocracy laughed.

"Where you get those weapons anyway?" Huey spoke up. Eddie thought for a moment before saying, "From a friend." "All right, you three. I bailed you out of prison for a reason. Fuck this shit up and that'll be the end. You people will not get out of jail anymore," Mr. Wuncler reminded The Hateocracy. "I don't understand. If you bailed out these old people, how did you get Stinkmeaner back from the dead?" Granddad asked.

"Nigga, I ain't the real motherfucker! I'm his clone that you were fighting with few years ago," Stinkmeaner prompted. "I just made a deal he couldn't refuse," Mr. Wuncler added. "And you don't need to bribe Ruckus. He just willingly wants to be involved," Huey predicted, glaring at the racist man.

"You got that right, little nigga! I can't stand to see the sight of your face any longer. You're gonna be out of Woodcrest even if I have to take you out myself!" Uncle Ruckus stated. Just as that was happening, Arturo came in the room, clearly aggravated. "Art-Walk, my nigga," Eddie greeted. "Fuck you, Wuncler. If these so called scientists of yours fuck up my merchandise with their wack ass liquids, I'm coming after you," Arturo told him.

Eddie put his hand up. "Take it easy, buddy. Everything is going according to plan. We got the drugs, the M.U., the subjects, _and_ the Freemans right in our hands. Ain't nothing gonna mess up this plan."

* * *

As sunset appears, the gang were getting ready to leave the Freemans' home and start their mission. Fae exhaled, knowing the time has come.

"Well, everyone. This is it. We're going to show those Wunclers that they should not underestimate us. We've come too far to back down and for that, we're going to get justice, peace, and integrity, not only for the Freemans, but for the rest of the people that are about to use their product. Since we didn't get no transportation from an adult..." Saying this, Fae glared at her sister.

"Ay, in my defense, I thought my plan would work," The younger Walker insisted. "We have no other choice but to get one of us to drive. Let's just hope we don't die before we actually make it to our destination."

That's when Caesar and Hiro came in and went to gather along with the group. "Caes and I put the tank in the back of the van, Fae," Hiro informed, "If I may ask, what's inside there?" "It's Huey's bomb. He said he's been preparing it for quite some time, so we're bringing it with us just in case if things get a little too disorderly," Fae explained.

The older Walker turned to Caesar. "Now I'm asking you one more time...are you _sure_ you can drive us to the factory?" she questioned. The New Yorker laughed. "Chill, Princess. I know how to drive. I got my permit, so a couple of miles ain't gon' hurt me," he reassured. "Man, Ma's gon' be pissed once she finds out you took her van, Mikey! I still think I should be the one driving," JC argued. "Ain't nobody gon' put yo' dumb ass behind the wheels, Josh. Remember when you was twelve and drove Grandma's car? You was crashing through the whole neighborhood-"

"A'ight, shut up! No one don't want to hear all that shit," The younger Brooklyn Native interrupted. "I want to know why do we have to wear black?" Layla asked, noticing the similar colors the teenagers have portrayed. "We must not be noticeable once we go through the dark, so I think black is suitable for this operation," Fae stated.

As the group talked among themselves, Fae handed Jazmine a first aid kit. "Look, Jazmine. I understand that this must be a difficult situation for you to experience, seeing that we're going to use physical and dangerous routines. So once that happens, I believe that some of us are going to be severely injured once this is all over. I will need a healer to help us stay strong, so I chose you to fit that position. I'm sure you can be of help and this will show what you're capable of."

Jazmine smiled as she took the kit. "Of course! I'm good at making people get better and I would love to help out as much as I can!" she said. Fae nodded. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Suddenly, the doorbell ring. Fae went towards the door and once she opened it, she glared at the person in front of her. "Cairo..." she greeted, coldly, "I thought I told you to never come back if you're not willing to help." "That's why I'm gonna help out," The Chicagoan admitted, "Fae, I'm real sorry I've been a distraction. I'm not a fan of Huey, but I really do care about you and if this is what you want to do, then I'm in. You can't say I didn't do anything for you."

Fae raised an eyebrow. "What made you change your mind?" Cairo thought about Jazmine as he responded, "Let's just say someone finally made me see how selfish I was being." Fae patted him on his shoulder. "Welcome back to the team. It's a good thing you're wearing black, so come in."

Cairo came in the house and walked towards the group, feeling unwanted by Caesar and Hiro's glares, but once he saw Jazmine smiled at him, he instantly smiled back. He walked towards her and Shani through the middle of their conversation about the mulatto girl's new position. "Hey, Cairo!" Jazmine greeted, happy to see him. Cairo chuckled. "Sup, Jazmine?"

Looking between the two of them, the Indian girl shyly said, "Well...I think I should check with the others! I'll talk to you later, Jazzy." "Okay! See ya, Ni-Ni!" Jazmine replied. As Shani leave the duo alone, Cairo asked, "Making new friends, I see?" Jazmine laughed. "Why wouldn't I? Shani is so cool. You should try making new friends, too!" she said. Cairo sighed. "Making new friends here? That'll be kinda tough," he acknowledged.

"Why? Aren't I your friend?" she questioned, curiously. Cairo smiled. "Yeah...I guess you are," he responded. "Good! I'm glad you're here to help out. I'm the new nurse around here, so if you ever get hurt, come to me so I can make you feel better!" Jazmine told him. The Chicagoan laughed. "Don't worry. I ain't going to no one but you," he promised, "Still can't believe I'm actually saving Freeman."

Jazmine tilted her head, a bit confused. "You know, Huey is a nice guy," she said. Cairo scoffed. "If he was nice as you say he is, then he never should've left home," he retorted. "Have you ever stop to think that maybe he didn't have a choice to leave Chicago...or you?" Cairo looked at the half/half girl. "Ever since he came to Woodcrest, Huey's been miserable. He never liked living here and really do miss his old home. When we were little, he told me he wish he could've stayed in Chicago and he said you were his best friend. It may not seem like it, but he really missed you and all he wanted was to see you again...which kinda made me a bit jealous, because I wanted to be his best friend," she added, giggling at the memories.

Cairo looked down as he thought about what she said. Jazmine put her hand on his shoulder. "I could tell you're upset...and you missed your best friend, too. You have to understand that Huey never meant to hurt you. It's just that sometimes it can be hard to let someone close to you go. If Huey had left and went back to Chicago...I would be upset, too. But I wouldn't hate him. I'm sure he has his reasons, so I just forgive and forget...you should, too. It hurts to not have your friend around...but it hurts even more to not have them at all."

Cairo rolled his eyes at her sentiment speech. "Why you gotta be right?" he responded. Jazmine giggled. "Just telling the truth. Once we save the Freeman family, promise me you'll talk to Huey?" Cairo stared at the teenage girl's anxious eyes before he sighed. "Fine...for you, I'll talk to him."

Jazmine smiled at her resolution as Fae gathered everyone to listen to her once again. "All right, gang. Let's get into action. If we need some backup, we're gonna have to go with Jazmine's idea and call the police." Most of the teenagers groaned as Fae pulled out her phone. "I'm not fond with this, either, but once this ends, we can let the authorities handle the rest of this mess. Now, obviously they will not act if they hear one of us, so I want the most innocent, sensitive girls stand forward," Fae instructed.

The group stared at Jazmine and Shani. The two girls took a deep breath, as they walked forward. Fae looked between them, weighing her options. "We need someone to sound very Caucasian. It will make sure they do their job as quickly as possible," she explained. "Well, my voice has a bit of an accent in it, so I don't know if I'll be any good," Shani admitted. "That only leaves you, Jazmine," Fae confirmed, giving the positive girl her phone.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jazmine questioned, doubtful. "Positive. Just inform them fearfully that your friends have been kidnapped, but don't tell them who took them. Pretend you're unsure. If they questioned the location, tell them at the abandoned factory far away from Woodcrest to the West. I believe they will not ask anymore questions," Fae instructed.

Jazmine sighed, as she nodded. Once she dialed 911, she shakily put the phone to her ear. "H-Help! My friends have been kidnapped!" she began speaking, nervously. She glanced at Fae who simply nodded at her to keep going. "I don't know who took them, but I'm afraid they're hurt!" Jazmine insisted. "Damn, she's good," Caesar whispered, impressed. "What do they look like? Um..."

Everyone pointed at Cindy's skin color. "White...? I mean, Caucasian! They have blonde hair...and blue eyes! It's three of them! Please, won't you get the police on the way?" After a few moments of silence, Jazmine said, "Yes! They were taken at the abandoned factory far away from Woodcrest to the West." More silence. "Thank you so much!"

Jazmine hung up, as she patted her chest, nervously. "That was so scary!" she commented, giving Fae back her phone. "You did good, Jazmine. Layla, what specific time you think those cops ever going to show up?" she questioned.

Layla checked her wrist watch. "They were convinced she's white, but probably uneasy about the location. My hypothesis is they'll come around midnight," The Arabian girl predicted. "Good. Enough time to get the Freemans. Hiro, how many hours will it take to go to that factory all the way from Woodcrest?" Fae asked.

Hiro checked his wrist watch. "Maybe about three to fours hours, give or take," The Japanese-American guessed. Fae looked at her own wrist watch, indicating _6:00 _P.M. "Let's head out now. So we'll be there right on time." She turned to Caesar. "Think you can drive fast?"

The New Yorker smirked. "Just try and stop me," he responded. Fae pulled out her gun. "All right, team. This is what we've been waiting for. Operation: Freeman Emancipation has begun. Throughout this mission, I will be the leader to advise on where you shall stand." "Hol' up...a girl gon' be taking charge of this crew?" JC asked, raising an eyebrow. Caesar snorted. "Don't see that everyday."

The Caesar brothers laughed while the rest of the girls glared at them. Unknown to the siblings, Fae slowly pointed the gun to the ceiling. After a few moments, a shot was fired, causing a loud gun shot and a few ceiling wall to break and fall to the ground. All the teenagers instantly got down, as Caesar and JC yelled, "OH SHIT!" and Jazmine and Shani started screaming in fear.

"As I was saying," Fae began, causing the group to look up at her, "I will be the leader to advise on where you shall stand. If anyone have objections to this new position, speak now..." The older Blaxican cocked her gun and pointed it to the gang. "...or forever hold your peace."

The group of teenagers quickly agreed for the serious Walker to be in charge, as they stood back up. Fae put her gun in her back pocket. "Now that we have voted, we can start going. This will probably be the last time we'll see each other, but I must say that it's been great working with you and I'm glad to call you my friends. I never really had much of those growing up. If we die...we die with victory."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Caesar exclaimed, making the teenagers cheered once again. Fae took a deep breath as she asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," Layla said. "Ready," Shani added, smiling nervously. "Ready," Hiro continued, giving a thumbs up. "Ready," Caesar stated, spinning the car keys. "Ready," JC spoke, popping his collar. "Ready," Cindy declared, putting her hair in a ponytail. "Ready," Cairo responded, nodding. "Ready," Jazmine replied, getting the first aid kit. "Ready," Gabby confirmed, smirking.

Fae put on her black leather jacket, as she said "Let's go."

* * *

**All right. Y'all noticed I've been leaving y'all hanging for some action, but I ****_literally _****promise you that the next chapter, shit is about to go down. Trust me on this! If the next one don't interest you, you can furiously beat me up! XD Lmao, I'm sorry for bullshitting around. I'll make it up somehow.**


	18. Chapter 18

**All right, then! Here's the badass chapter I've been promising you! At least, I think it's badass...O.o Read it! :D**

**Also, if you're interested in some background music, be my guest. Once you see the lyrics, that song is Right Now by Fort Minor! :p**

* * *

"All right, people. The rest of you will be in the back while Caesar and I will sit in the front. We need to move now," Fae ordered, as she went to the passenger seat. The two back doors of the van was open for the rest of the members. "Sorry I ain't got no more chairs for everyone. I was rushing like hell before my moms come back home and notice her van was gone. Only two seats are there for Hiro and Shani so they can be near their computer tracking thing," Caesar explained once everyone started climbing inside the van.

He turned towards Layla. "But I'll make an exception for you, girl. You can come to the front and sit on my lap," he offered. Layla scoffed at the suggestion. "And why would I agree on that?" she asked. "Because I'm mad comfortable than these floors," Caesar pointed out, touching the metal ground.

Layla climbed inside the van, as she responded, "I'll take my chances." Caesar smiled as he rolled his eyes. "A'ight. Be like that. But after this is over, you gon' roll with me?" Layla raised an eyebrow. "Roll with you?" she repeated. "You know, like a date. Before you go back to The Hood, give a nigga a chance. You gonna go on a date with me?" Caesar asked.

"Just when we're about to save your friends, you thinking about a date?" Layla replied. "Ay, I might as well ask before I miss my chance. So what you say? You gon' give up all this or naw?" Caesar questioned, gesturing himself.

The Palestinian girl smirked at the New Yorker's confident proposal, then proceeded close to his ear. "Chances are if we make it to the factory and make it out alive, then maybe I'll consider _rolling_ with you..." she whispered, seductively. Caesar grinned as he told everyone else, "Come on, people! I ain't got all day! We need to go to that factory now!"

Layla laughed, as the Brooklyn boy run to the driver's seat.

Meanwhile, JC and Gabby were sitting on the floor beside each other. "Damn, homie. Look at that big ass rock you wearing. Shinin' and shit," Gabby complimented. JC laughed while he touched his earrings. "Appreciate it, G. I be getting all my diamonds," he gloated. "Where you get these earrings from?" Gabby asked. "Back home. Yo, it cost me a fortune for these. About a thousand dollars worth!" he told her. Gabby raised an eyebrow at him.

"A'ight, a'ight. A hunnid dollars, but they still be worth a thousand if I sell them," The young teenage boy admitted. "Shit, give it to me for twenty dollars. Ain't nobody got time for a thousand dollar earrings," Gabby stated. "Even if they real diamonds?" JC reminded. The young mixed girl scoffed, as she repeated, "Like I said. Ain't nobody got time for a thousand dollar earrings. Especially people from Granike."

The duo laughed as the blonde girl approached them. Once they noticed Cindy, Gabby greeted, "What up, C-Merph?" while JC stared at her. "Yeah...what up? Uh, listen G. You don't mind if I talk to you alone? I needs to tell you something," Cindy confessed. "For real? A'ight, then. JC, you mind-" "Naw, it's all good. I was about to chill with Layla anyway. Peace," JC interrupted Gabby as he went to the other side, avoiding eye contact with Cindy.

Gabby was confused while Cindy sat beside her. "Damn! One minute, nigga cool as hell, then the next, he's being all salty," she observed. Cindy sighed. "I don't blame him." The foreign girl stared at the Caucasian girl. "What up with you? You killing the mood here, my nigga," Gabby told her. "I just need to talk to you about what happened before. You know, when I called you...stuck up." Gabby sighed once she heard that statement.

"Real talk, I told you before I ain't none of what you said. I keep it one hunnid and if you don't believe that, then don't waste my time talking to me about it." "Naw, it ain't like that. I know you keep it real. That's why I want to apologize," Cindy said. Gabby raised an eyebrow. "Naw, you don't have to do all that. I've been got over it," she responded. "But I didn't," Cindy opposed, "G, I shouldn't run my mouth like that. I didn't mean it. I guess when you came back to Woodcrest, I've been bugging since Reezy be hanging out with you more. We homies and I shouldn't be making you bring up some bad times, including with your moms. I mean, yeah my mom can act like a slut sometimes, but I wouldn't want to lose her. So I apologize. I was straight up bougie."

Gabby smiled at the blonde girl's apology as she said, "You a mess sometimes, white girl. But I know you don't mean to be like that. Ay, it's all good, though. We may fight sometimes, but I always be down with you. You still a bitch, but you always be my bitch...no homo." Cindy laughed while she gave her dap.

"And you always be my hoe...no homo."

"Your computers are amazing, Hiro," Shani complimented, gazing at Hiro's tracking system in front of her. "Thanks. I knew one of these days, it will come in handy," Hiro responded. A red dot was blinking over the system. "A'ight, Fae. The factory is right there..." Hiro said, pointing at the dot. Another red dot was shown far from the first one. "...and we're right here! If we just move towards our location, the little dot would move as well!" Shani explained.

"All right. Caesar?" Fae said, putting on her seat belt. "On it, Princess. Hang on, everybody," Caesar ordered.

Once everyone was secured, the Brooklyn Native backed up the van on the driveway and sped off to their destination.

* * *

Few hours later as night time falls, a car was parked between two buildings for it to not be seen. Instead of a police car, inside of the regular red vehicle was two Caucasian men in the front, feeling a bit weary. Suddenly, the man in the passenger seat noticed his partner dozed off. He hit him in the back of his head, causing the driver to sit up abruptly.

"Wake up, Bobby! We ain't here for no sleepover. We need to look out for anybody heading to the factory." The driver, known as Bobby, scoffed at his coworker. "As if we gonna see someone actually going there. Stanley, this is Woodcrest. Barely anyone is up at this time. Even if we see someone, I doubt they'll go straight to the factory. For all they know, it's just some dusty, old building," he stated.

Stanley continued to look out the street. "Maybe...but I don't know. I just have a strange feeling. Let's just keep checking. You know how those Wunclers are. They'll kill us if we didn't find intruders." Bobby sighed while he leaned over his window. "They're just paranoid. I'm telling you, nobody is going to pass here," he declared.

Stanley glared at him. "You want to make a bet out of it?" he challenged. "No problem. Five dollars?" Bobby suggested. "Deal."

The two men shook hands as Bobby gloated, "You are so going to lose this-" A van quickly drove past them as if it was a blink of an eye. Bobby blinked his eyes at what he saw for a moment while Stanley gave him a smug. "You were saying?" he triumphed.

Bobby looked annoyed, as he pulled out money from his pocket and gave it to his partner. "Let's just go get these fuckers."

Bobby started the car, then begin following the van that was leaving Woodcrest.

* * *

Hours were passing while the group were strangely quiet inside of the van. The only thing that was to be heard was rap music from the radio and the beeping sound from the tracker system. Caesar was driving, continue to look forward as he concentrated on the wheels. Hiro and Shani were focused on the hardware system as the two red dots were slowly forming together. Cindy, Gabby, JC, and Layla were in a circle, playing cards. Cairo and Jazmine were in a corner together, having a conversation. Fae continued to stare at her side view mirror, anticipating on what was to come.

The New Yorker noticed the mixed girl's movements. "Enjoying the view of the city, Princess?" he asked. "Of course not. The atmosphere is very silent. I see no cars around," Fae observed. "Well, it is pretty late. Barely anyone in Woodcrest comes out at night, so I ain't surprised," Caesar admitted. Fae scowled. "Very different from Granike. Back there, you would be seeing a lot of people out at night time."

"_True_," Gabby agreed, not looking up from her cards. "How much time we have to head to the factory?" Fae called out. "Two hours at the very least," Hiro informed. "We're gonna make it mad quick, man," Caesar said, proudly. Before Fae could respond to the prediction, a bump was made behind the van, causing the teenagers to shift. "Dammit! I was winning up in this bitch!" Gabby complained, glaring at all the cards that were now in a bundle.

"What the hell? Tell these motherfuckers to learn how to drive!" JC said, grabbing his cards and put them in his pocket. Fae looked back at her side view mirror, seeing a red car suddenly behind them. "I never noticed that car before." Observing the vehicle speeding behind them, Fae said, "Looks like we got trouble."

The older mixed Walker pulled out her gun and took off her seat belt. "Princess, what the hell are you doing?!" Caesar questioned. "Trust me on this. Just keep on driving," Fae responded, pulling down her window. Once Caesar took a deep breath, Fae pulled her upper body out of the window and started shooting at the mysterious car.

Bobby and Stanley got down, once shots were fired through their car. "Shit! We gotta informed Wuncler about this. Keep driving!" Stanley ordered. Bobby sped up while Stanley pulled out a his cell phone.

* * *

At the factory, Eddie's phone started ringing from his pocket. "Excuse me for a moment," he told the Freeman family, as he pulled out his phone and put it on speaker. "Talk to me."

_"Boss, this is Guard #123 and Guard #124 here. The good news is we found an invader heading to the factory. The bad news is she got a weapon and she's obviously not afraid to use it,"_ Stanley informed. Eddie grew furious once he heard gun shots from the other line. "Who the hell is she?!" he questioned. _"I'm not sure. Some teenage girl. I never seen her before,"_ Stanley said. _"I did,"_ Bobby responded, getting in the conversation, _"I recognize her from a long time ago. That girl is Faith Walker."_

The Freemans and Arturo looked shocked by what they heard as Mr. Wuncler asked, "Faith Walker? Who the hell is that?" _"Faith Walker was a runaway six years ago. She and her sister had been running away from home for five years. They were hard to find and some people thought they were dead until they eventually found them in Woodcrest. They were the most wanted runaways in the state of Maryland. I didn't know what happened after they were taken as orphans. Their mother died, but I don't know about their father,"_ Bobby informed.

That's when Huey blurted out, "NO! Don't you touch her!" Sensing this type of advantage, Eddie smirked as he told them, "Kill her." _"You sure? That's why we called. I mean, she's just a kid,"_ Stanley said. "I don't care how old she is! She's not stepping one foot in this building!" Eddie ordered. _"Yes, sir,"_ The two guards obeyed, then hung up.

The older Freeman glared daggers at Ed Wuncler II. "I will _destroy_ you..." he slowly threatened. "Ooh, I think I just hit a nerve, Pops," Eddie ridiculed. Mr. Wuncler laughed. "Whoever she is to you, I hope both of you had a great time together, because once she's gone, it will be your last," he told him.

That's when Arturo spoke up. "Hold up! You mean to tell me that you're willing to kill a girl? It's bad enough you're killing two teenage boys and an old man, but a girl? What type of fuck up shit is that?" "Where did the sensitivity come from, Art-Walk? Do you know the girl, too?" Eddie asked, a bit suspicious.

The foreign mobster started contemplating before saying, "Well...I don't think so. I'm just saying you taking it a little too far." "It doesn't matter. I know what I'm doing. Can't you see the plan I'm forming? This girl is that terrorist's weakness. Once she's gone..."

Eddie gave an evil sneer at Huey. "..._he's_ gone."

* * *

"You heard the boss. Let's take her down!" Stanley exclaimed once he took out his gun. He put his arm out the window, then started shooting towards the van.

Fae quickly went back inside the van as shots were fired. "So that's how they want to play it, huh? All right, team. It seems we finally got some action." The foreign girl unzipped the gym bag and handed out each guns to the teenagers once more. "We're in a chase with Wunclers' goons behind us. What we need to do is take them out. Do what I instructed you to do and we will make it out alive!"

Once she gave the gun to her sister, she said, "Gabby, this is your chance to finally use Dad's gun for a real scene. Shoot as much as you can and try not to get shot. Be a real nigga you always wanted to be."

Once she saw her older sibling handing her another gun, the young Walker smirked as she took them in her hands.

Gabriella Walker kicked the back door, facing the vehicle coming up to the van.

"Please tell me that's not her sister..." Stanley told his partner. "Okay. That's not her sister," Bobby responded.

"EAT BULLETS, BITCH!" With that being said, Gabby and the rest of the group started shooting at the vehicle, causing the front window to break.

_Someone right now is leaving their apartment_  
_Looking down at the street, wondering where their car went_  
_Someone in the car sitting at a signal_  
_In front of a restaurant, staring through the window_  
_at someone right now with their finger in their teeth_  
_Who could use a little floss right across the street_

"Dammit! She got the whole group full of teenagers!" Stanley said. "What we gonna do? There's too many of them," Bobby panicked. "Keep on driving! I'll get one of those brats!"

Listening to Stanley's orders, Bobby continued to speed up near the van.

_There's somebody on the curb who really needs a jacket_  
_spent half the rent at a bar getting plastered_  
_Now he gotta walk fourteen blocks_  
_to work at a shop where he's about to get fired._  
_Someone right now is looking pretty tired_  
_Staring at a laptop trying to get inspired_

Stanley begin shooting the teenagers. Preventing for someone getting shot, Layla ordered, "Close the doors!" Cairo pulled one door close while JC pulled the other. Fae got out of the window once more, firing multiple shots at the two guards.

_Somebody living right across the street_  
_She wrote the best things she's written all week_  
_but her best friends coughing up blood in the sink_  
_Can't even think what happened, feeling so confused_  
_And he knows it looks bad but there's nothing he can do_  
_I wonder what it's like to be right there in his shoes_

Observing the vehicle moving from side to side, Fae commanded, "I got them distracted. Shoot them once more!" Gabby kicked the door open once again while the group started firing.

_But no I'm just taking it in_  
_Out the window of a hotel bedroom again_  
_Tomorrow I'll be gone I don't know when I'll be back_  
_But in this world everything can change just like that,_  
_Like that_

Stanley knew this wasn't going anywhere if he try to take all of them out at once, so he pointed the gun at the Caucasian girl, then pulled the trigger, hoping for a result.

Just when the bullet was about to make contact with her, Cindy was pushed out of the way. "AH!" She looked up to see the voice of the person in pain.

"JC!" she called out to him, seeing the young New Yorker on the ground, holding his arm that was covered in blood. "Oh my God! Hold your fire! JC got shot! Close the doors!" Layla ordered.

"Oh hell naw! Josh, can you hear me?" Caesar called out to his brother, about to turn around. "Keep your eyes on the road, Caesar! Jazmine, use first aid, stat!" Fae ordered. Jazmine opened up the first aid kit and begin treating JC's wound, as the group gathered around while Cairo and Gabby closed the doors.

Seeing the teenagers disappearing, Stanley cheered, "Yes! I got one of those brats. I was aiming for the girl, but I guess the boy would do." That's when shots were fired once more from the older Walker.

"That's it! I've had it with that girl. Try to get closer to her!" Stanley told Bobby. "Are you sure? Faith Walker is the most notorious kid to not be mess with," Bobby said, nervously. "It's two of us against her. We can take her. Drive faster!" Stanley commanded.

_Yo somebody right now is dropping his vote inside a box_  
_And trying not to get shot in his throat_  
_For the act of freedom right now somebody is stuck in Iraq_  
_Hoping that he gets shipped back breathing_  
_in a war that he's not really sure of the reasons_  
_So we show our support when the press mislead them_  
_Though we more then remain proud and salute the troops_  
_get some I know you boys got some work to do_

Bobby drove faster near the van and suddenly, the two vehicles were right next to each other. Bobby roughly bumped his car near the van. Caesar grew impatient, as he yelled, "Is that how y'all niggas gonna play?! Well, this is for my brother!" The New Yorker roughly bumped back.

_Meanwhile right now someone's 25 to life_  
_And is standing on the corner with their thumb up hitchhiking_  
_Scratching off a lotto ticket hoping for a real winner_  
_Sneaking through the border just to work and to eat a real dinner_

Fae opened her door and shot through Bobby's window, causing the glass to break. Bobby grew furious, then grabbed Fae by her leg and try to pull her out of the van. Fae held onto the van as her body was left flying outside the road.

_Right now someone wishes they were you and I_  
_instead of second guessing freedom thoughts of quiet suicide_  
_But right now I'm staring at the window at a frame_  
_with holes in his arm and holes in his jeans_  
_he pulled out his cigarette sparked the light_  
_And walked right around the corner just outta my sight_

Fae looked angry and instantly kicked Bobby right in the face with her free leg, knocking him unconscious. Before the car proceeded to the back, Fae climbed back into the van.

_But yo I'm just taking it in_  
_From the second story hotel window again,_  
_The TV's on, and my bags are packed,_  
_But in this world everything can change just like that,_  
_Like that_

While Bobby was left unconscious, trying to maintain the steering wheel, Stanley said, "That's it. Time to end this once for and all." With concentration, Stanley pulled the trigger one more time, shooting the wheel as the van suddenly moved indirectly.

"Shit! One of the wheels is blown out. I can't control the van!" Caesar announced, adjusting the steering wheel. "Everyone hold on!" Fae called out to the group. The teenagers screamed once the vehicle swayed from side to side. "No! Not my computer!" Hiro yelled, trying to protect his technology. Once Shani fell from the sudden movement, Hiro stared at her for a moment, then back to his computer, weighing his option on protection. After some time, the Japanese-American sighed, then went over to the Indian girl, putting his arms around her, leaving his computer behind.

The van suddenly turned to the right, getting off the road and into the woods, making the young group's presence and yells slowly disappeared. The car passed where they were as Stanley shouted, "Finally! It's about time they got what was coming at them."

Bobby groaned as he slowly came to conscious. Once he took the steering wheel once more, he asked his partner, "Did we get them?"

Stanley rolled his eyes, then called their boss once again. _"Better be good news, I hope?"_ he heard the second Wuncler's voice.

"Definitely good news, boss. The girl is gone."

* * *

_"I repeat - the girl is gone."_

Huey felt like he couldn't breath anymore, as Eddie smirked. "Good job, boys." "No...it can't be," Granddad said, dumbfounded. "You mean she's...dead?" Riley asked, surprised. Even Arturo couldn't believe this was happening.

That's when Huey moved all around in his chair, filled with frustration and sadness.

* * *

I didn't know what was happening to me. All I knew that I was going mentally insane and I needed to get off that chair.

"NO! I don't believe it! She's not dead! You will pay for this, Wuncler!" I was screaming hateful, angry words. Over my years of facing dark reality easily, this is by far the only reality I did not want to understand.

She couldn't be gone. It only felt like yesterday, I saw her come back to Woodcrest. I never even got the chance to say goodbye again. Instead, I let my jealousy overcome me and had a fight with her that I'm sure she wouldn't forgive me.

Now I finally knew what that strange feeling meant. The Wunclers were after her. Even if they kidnapped me, they still ended her life...and for the first time, I wasn't there to save her.

This was all my fault...

"Take it easy, Freeman. This is a good thing, because you're going to be dead right with her."

Listening to Eddie's order, I stopped moving and hung my head down. It felt like I was already dead inside. Fae was gone and my family were next...and there was nothing I could do about it.

_I was helpless._

* * *

**What will happen next? Is this the last time we'll see the group? What will become of the Freeman family? And why do I sound like a dramatic narrator? All questions will be answered in the next chapter! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**How long have I been gone? Decades?! No matter, here's another chapter from me, to you! I have also added another Boondocks character to the story, but I shall not give away hints! I will give away an episode, though: ****_The Red Ball_****.**

**Just know that I don't own anything except for a lot of crazy B.S. happening! Besides if I ****_did_**** own The Boondocks, wouldn't you think I'll make this a movie and charge you to watch it instead of posting it on FanFiction and let you read it for free? ;)**

**Lyrics for this chapter is Remember The Name by Fort Minor!**

**I'll shut up now.**

* * *

_Silence_.

Inside the woods were filled with complete quietude. A certain van was shown damaged in the front by a large tree. The interior of the vehicle was infused by the calm atmosphere.

The group of teenagers were unconscious and have not made a sound once. While the gang in the back lay motionless, Caesar and Fae were still in their seats in the front with the same senseless form. Injured and bruised, the group have stayed as they were in the long period of time.

Suddenly, the known Walker slowly moved her eyes. She carefully opened her eyes and blinked for a moment, trying to think back to what happened. Observing the woods she was in, Fae slowly turned to Caesar's side. Her New York friend was unconscious in the driver's seat; blood coming out from his temple and slowly flowing down from his face.

"Caesar?" she whispered. She slowly touched his shoulder, urging him to be waken. "Caesar?" A bit afraid, Fae started poking his chest, hoping for a response or a reaction. Just when she thought the unfortunate result of him, her hand suddenly been grabbed. "Damn, Princess...my moms gon' be pissed once she finds out I wrecked her van..." The older New Yorker spoke to her in a hushed whisper.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Fae told him, "I'm glad you're all right." Fae turned to the back of the van, observing the other teenagers. "You guys? Can you hear me?" she called out. Hearing her voice, slowly one by one, each member opened their eyes, recollecting the scene that took place except for the final member.

"JC...you still there?" Gabby asked, noticing the young teenage boy's body still lay frozen. "Is he okay?" Cindy asked, worried. Turning the wounded arm around to show the blood still coming out, Gabby said, "I think he still ain't looking too good after that gun shot." The younger Walker started to poke his face. "Is that really necessary?" Fae questioned, "Couldn't you just apply CPR or something?" Gabby scoffed. "I always do this when people be sleeping. I ain't gon' do no CPR. He cute and all, but there's no way in hell I'm touching his lips."

After some time of poking, Gabby's hand was grabbed. "Girl, if you don't stop touching my face..." JC spoke out, slowly opening his eyes. Cindy gasped. "JC!" The blonde went and hugged the young Brooklyn, only to be responded by a groaned from the sudden tightness to his injured body.

"Yeah, yeah. I missed me, too," he responded, "You're crushing me, girl!" Cindy let go while she told him, "Nigga, I might as well kill you! Don't ever scare me like that! Trying to act like a hero and shit. I don't want you to die because of me!" JC rolled his eyes at her words. "I wasn't trying to be a hero. I was just trying to help you out," he responded. "Well, that's highly devoted of you, JC. However, be careful next time. It won't be easy for you later on with your loyalty," Fae advised.

"You're still bleeding! I thought I wrapped you up," Jazmine said while she opened up her kit once again. "I guess it's because of that incident we had," Layla predicted, "By the way, that crash was very brutal. Not that I'm complaining, but how come we didn't...you know..." "Die? It seems that though we injured ourselves very bad, the chances of us surviving is impeccable," Fae answered. She looked towards the bomb that was still secured inside the tank.

"It was also pure luck as well. If that bomb would've opened at the same time the van had crashed into the tree, it would've been the end for us," she explained. Shani started shaking. "I'm getting kinda scared of this whole ordeal now," she admitted. Hiro put his arm around her shoulders. "Ay, don't be. We all still breathing, so everything looks like it's in order," he reassured.

Shani peeked behind his shoulder. "All except one." Hiro turned around, seeing the tracking system cracked. Hiro bit his tongue from screaming, then sighed. "My computer...my system..._destroyed_," he said, looking down while Shani gently touched his shoulder. "Does this mean we don't know where the factory is anymore? We don't know how to get out of here?" Cairo asked.

It was a long silence from all the teenagers as Shani spotted something. "Hiro, look." The Japanese-American looked to where she was pointing, seeing the cracked computer still indicating the two red dots. "We made it..." he whispered. Fae turned to look at him. "What?" "We made it! It still shows it on the computer. The red points are like almost near each other. We're right here and the factory is like a few minutes from here. Because the dots are right next to each other, we'll make it out if we..."

Hiro pointed towards the tree the van collided. "Go past this tree and keep going straight...the factory will be there." "Hell yeah! No matter if we went to the woods, those niggas couldn't stop us if they had bricks up their asses!" Gabby declared. "I knew we could do it. All right, everyone. You heard what Hiro said. Because our transportation is in damage, we must continue on foot. Before we leave, is there anyone that needs to be treated for their injuries?"

Most of the members raised their hands. "It will take a while, but Jazmine will get to all of you. We need all the energy we can get, because this is only the beginning."

* * *

After a while of healing and walking, the teenagers hid behind some bushes, seeing some form of light. They took a peek, observing the three story factory in the middle of a parking lot. "This is the building we're looking for." Fae noticed a guard standing in the front of the entrance. "We got a little problem, though," she said.

"How we gon' get him out of our way?" Layla questioned. Fae thought for a moment. "What we need is a distraction. Someone...who just don't give a damn."

* * *

The guard that was watching the door was focused. He would take down anyone that tries to get pass him. However, he wasn't prepared.

"Hey, Ugly!" He turned to see a blonde, Caucasian girl getting his attention. "Yeah, I'm talking to you! Have you looked in the mirror lately? Cuz you look like a tragedy!" Cindy called out to him. The guard looked angry by her words, then started running towards her. Cindy ran away from him, as he continued to chase her.

"Damn, nigga! You slow as hell! I could do this all day!" she told him. After a while, Cindy and the guard had been running around in circles, each time with Cindy yelling out a couple of insults at him.

That's when the blonde stopped running and tried to catch her breath, giving the guard an advantage. Just when he was about to grab her, he suddenly fell to the side, loosing consciousness. What appeared behind him was Fae with her gun. "Man, what the hell?! I thought you was gon' shoot him!" Cindy said, disappointed. "I have reason to do no such thing. Knocking him out was more intelligible," Fae told her. She motioned the other members that the coast was clear.

The teenagers ran out of the bushes and the whole group went inside the factory.

* * *

Once they were inside the building, the gang suddenly stumbled into a room that appeared to be a lab. They hid under a lab table, as they observed each scientist creating similar experiments.

"Why would the Wunclers hired scientists?" Shani questioned, confused. "It must be for this chemical they were talking about for the drugs. The M.U. experiment," Fae predicted.

"Guys..." Caesar breathed in sharply, noticing what was being shown.

The group looked dumbfounded at the scene in front of them. Looking through the see through glass window, Layla spoke with bewilderment, "Palestine?"

Shani stood next to Hiro; her mouth agape. "India..." Hiro tilted his head to the side only to see the strikingly notable white and red flag on top of one of the cylindrical figures "Japan..."

The most conspicuous expression however, could be distinguished amongst the group. To say she looked furious was a complete understatement. "Mexico?!" Fae shouted.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gabby outrageously spoke, "Why the Wunclers got all these people in a glass like they some animals?!"

"My best guess is that they are probably using them as lab rats. They're testing these innocent people on the M.U. to see if it's successful or lethal," Fae answered.

The group watched as a scientist went over to open the _Mexico_ labeled glass cylinder; leaving the two Walkers slightly disorientated. An elderly chestnut-haired woman had walked out of the tube in complete agony; yelling and pleading in her foreign language.

However, the look on the two sisters' faces had shown that they have understood every word the woman in front of them had mustered out. Gabby gasped as the woman was being forcefully hauled away into a dimly lit room.

"Oh my God...I can't believe it..." the younger Walker whispered.

JC noticed the shock in Gabby's voice, so he spoke up, "G, what's the matter? You know that lady?"

Gabby's sight was focused on the previous spot where she'd seen the woman. "_Abuela_..." she said in an inaudible voice.

"Who?" Caesar asked; not being able to understand the girl.

Fae had emerged from her hiding spot and her scowl deepened. She inwardly sighed as she sternly spoke, "That was our grandmother..." Jazmine and Layla glanced at each other in astonishment.

"Your grandmother?" Jazmine repeated, sympathetically.

Fae nodded silently in response, while Layla scoffed, "She's being tested by these freaks! How do these people consider themselves humans?"

"When it comes to the Wunclers, humanity is not a commonly used term," Fae added, she turned towards the group and slightly raised her voice, "This obviously just got personal. We are going to get all these people out of here."

"Fae, I don't mean to sound brash, but how? The sole purpose of our whole journey was to come and rescue the Freemans. We do not have any knowledge on how to free these other people," Shani reminded.

"Well, there has been a change of plans. We are still going to get the Freemans, but now I need someone to try and get these innocent bystanders away from any harmful substances they might come in contact with. We are absolutely clueless on what this stuff can actually do," Fae informed, "Hiro, Shani; you two are the most capable of redeeming these people. There must be a set of controls inside that you might be able to take control of. _Anything_."

Hiro turned towards Shani, he noticed the look of anxiety that was sprawled across her face, and made the realization that she was not about to speak up any time soon. So he turned towards Fae and nodded. "We'll try our best."

"Take this." Fae tossed him a black 10 mm glock. She soon turned to Jazmine who looked frightened as ever and asked, "Would you mind staying here to assist them if something happens?"

"O-Of course not," The mulatto girl hesitantly replied.

Fae spoke up, "All right, then. Hiro, Shani, and Jazmine will remain here to help with the process of liberating these prisoners. The rest of us need to head out and begin searching for the Freemans."

The rest of the group nodded as they discreetly left the lab; leaving the trio behind in deep thought on how to start their task.

"Fae's right. There has to be a set of controls on the inside of that room. Has anyone observed the scientist's attempt to lead their grandmother out of the tube?" Shani asked.

"No, but we're about to go inside and search the place. Jazmine, stay here, and if anything happens, you yell," Hiro instructed.

Jazmine nodded and observed as the duo opened the door that lead to the inside of the laboratory. Shani stepped in first and took in her surroundings, the stingy stench of ammonia had caused her sensitive eyes to water. Hiro noted her discomfort and took a hold of her hand for a second, reassuring that they will be leaving shortly.

"Hiro, I see four people," Shani noted, squinting outside the glass tube, "Look!"

Her attention was directed towards a metallic box that displayed a handful of colorful buttons and their functions. It wasn't clear enough for the Japanese-American to begin pressing the right one, since any wrong move could possibly annihilate the innocent individual.

He cussed underneath his breath as his mind raced. Which one was the right button?

"Shani, I...don't know which one," he admitted.

"I think I saw the man pressing on this green one. I am not one hundred percent sure, but I figured it could be the right one since it's connected to the metallic bar that's connected to the glass tube itself," Shani predicted.

He looked at her worriedly and said, "Well, here goes nothing." His finger landed on the green button, and his heart almost stopped once the sound of a hydraulic barrier being released was to be heard. A gas had filled in the room, leaving the two teenagers unable to see from the cloudy substance.

Hiro had grabbed Shani and the duo had crouched down underneath the control panel.

"Hold your breath," he commanded.

The two had taken a sharp breath and covered their nostrils and mouth with their hands. They had no knowledge on what gas they could be inhaling, so they tried their best to conserve what little oxygen they had left in the room.

Moments later, the gas had begin to fade away and the twosome stood up slowly, breathing back in pure oxygen. What had really caught their eyes though, was that the cylinders had vanished, and it had appeared that four anonymous figures had been standing up, coughing violently.

"I can't believe it! You were right Shani!" Hiro exclaimed.

"No time to waste, let's go!" she responded as she ran towards the victims.

Hiro and Shani had managed to help the ex detainees up as they began questioning their whereabouts. They were two elderly men, a mid-aged woman, and a teenage girl that was about the same age as them. The adults spoke minimal English, but it was enough for the couple to understand. An advantage to Shani and Hiro was being able to understand speak their mother tongue language.

Hiro had been able to communicate with the mid-aged Japanese woman, and Shani with the elderly Indian men. They reassured all of them that they will be all right now. However, the Chinese girl knew English very well and hugged the duo. "Thank you! Thank you very much! I wasn't sure how long we were going to stay there," she said.

"No need to thank us," Shani reassured, "Out of the rest of those people, you look very young. Possibly the same age as us. How did you get kidnapped?" The Chinese girl looked down as she explained, "I...was running away...from my grandfather. He was very cruel to me for some time and I couldn't take it anymore. However, once I ran away, I have been taken away and came here...again."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Again?" "I've been here to Woodcrest before," The girl said, "but not like this!" Shani put a hand on the Asian girl's shoulder. "It's okay. You're safe now. You will get along with our friend, Fae. You two have some similar past," she stated, then turned to everyone else, "We have called the police, so they will be arriving shortly. We will escort you all towards the exit and towards our van, even though it's in bad shape, but I'm sure that it will not attract any of the guards. So please, follow me, everyone."

Hiro momentarily exhaled in relief as he observed the Indian girl leading the four people out the door. "Four down...a lot of people to go," he whispered. Jazmine smiled and told them, "I knew you guys could do it!" She pulled her transceiver out and spoke, "Jaz to Fae; operation is successful so far."

"Before I forget, my name is Shani Kota. May I know yours?" Shani asked the Chinese girl.

The Asian smiled at her as she responded, "Ming. Ming Long-Dou."

* * *

The guard that was supposed to be watching the entrance had slowly came to consciousness. As he recollected the scene that had taken place not too long ago, he carefully stood up and walked towards a red button that was placed in the wall of the building.

Like he was instructed, he pressed the button, letting everyone know that intruders had been spotted.

* * *

"Huey, if there's a time for you to have a plan, this is it!"

The older Freeman continued to stare at the ground, preparing for what was to come for him and his family. "I have no plan..." he whispered, defeated. "Don't tell us that! This is our lives you talking about, nigga!" Riley told him. "There's nothing I can do. I might as well die," Huey said. "Oh no! Why, Lawd? Why does this always happen to us?!" Granddad questioned.

"Ah, man! This is some bullshit! I blame all this on you, Granddad! You should've never brought us here into this crazy ass town," Riley said. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Freemans. It's been fun while it lasted," Eddie announced, as the five senior citizens circled around the Freeman family.

Arturo sighed, as Crabmiser told them, "Time to put five of these across your lips, ya big dummy!" "You know what this is, sucka!" Gripenasty stated. "No matter if it's bright and day or dark and night, this is going to be one huge...DYNAMITE!" Pistofferson exclaimed. "By all means, you niggas go first. Ya darkies always enjoy to fight one another as much as I enjoy to observe it," Uncle Ruckus told them.

"With pleasure!" Stinkmeaner stood in front of Huey and pulled his cane back. Viewing Huey's motionless movements, Riley and Granddad looked away, not wanting to see the horrendous outcome. Just when the cane was about come down on him, an alarm went off, stipulating a red light blinking throughout the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Arturo asked. "It's an alarm for intruders. Someone is inside this building!" Mr. Wuncler informed. "Shit, they ain't gon' take none of my drugs!" The foreign mobster announced, as he run out of the room. Eddie growled in frustration. "Once I find these motherfuckers, they are going to pay!" he said. "Call in all guards! They need to find these trespassers," Mr. Wuncler ordered, then he and his son run out of the room.

"Wait, Mr. Wunclers! Let me save you from these coons! They are dangerous than they look!" Uncle Ruckus called out while he ran out of the room. "Well, well, well. Shit just got interesting!" Pistofferson commented. "Y'all niggas wanna check if a riot broke out?" Gripenasty offered. "What the fuck we waiting for?! Let's go with y'all old asses!" Stinkmeaner told them as they started running out of the room while they closed the door, leaving the Freemans alone.

"Oh, thank God! Let's get the hell out of here while they still distracted!" Granddad suggested. "Good idea!" Riley agreed.

Both of them tried to move around and stand up while Huey remained still.

* * *

Hearing the alarm, the teenagers stopped in their tracks, cautiously. "Dammit! How the hell they know we here?" Gabby asked. "One of the scientists probably spotted Hiro, Shani, and Jazmine. We need to continue with the mission before it's too late," Fae said, "Let's move!"

Fae continued running down the hall with the other members behind her.

_You ready?! Let's go!_

As they went around the corner, they stumbled to a couple of guards coming towards them. "I can take them!" JC declared. "Me, too!" Cindy agreed, "You guys go ahead!" Fae nodded, as she told the others, "Let's keep going!"

The rest of the teenagers made each different moves to pass the guards while JC and Cindy distracted them.

_Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about_  
_It's like this y'all (c'mon!)_

Once they made it up to another level, a group of guards suddenly came charging at them. "I got these guys!" Caesar said. "So do I!" Cairo added, "Get the Freeman family." Fae looked towards Layla and Gabby, then said, "Let's keep going!"

The three girls made their way pass the guards as Caesar and Cairo started fighting them off.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_  
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_  
_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_  
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

Once they made it up to another level, more guards came out of nowhere. "I'll handle these thugs," Layla promised, "You two go find your friends!" Fae and Gabby nodded towards each other, then both of them slid on the floor, passing the guards, leaving the Arabian girl to divert them.

_Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights_  
_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic_  
_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_  
_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_

As the Walkers continued to run down the hall, Fae took out her gun and started shooting at the surveillance cameras that were attached to the ceilings.

_But fuck 'em, he knows the code_  
_It's not about the salary_  
_It's all about reality and making some noise_  
_Making the story - making sure his clique stays up_  
_That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!_

While running, Fae picked up Gabby by the bottom of her foot and threw her towards a camera, allowing the younger one to kick it, damaging the digital technology.

_Who the hell is he anyway?_  
_He never really talks much_  
_Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck_  
_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_  
_That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps_

Fae and Gabby turned to another corner, luckily with no one around while they continued to shoot the surveillances into pieces.

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_  
_Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect_  
_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_  
_And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

Once they heard footsteps, Fae quickly hid her and Gabby behind a wall while figures run passed them.

_This is twenty percent skill_  
_Eighty percent fear_  
_Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill_  
_Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames_  
_And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"_

Observing the guards not noticing them, Fae and Gabby quickly run to the other direction as they turned another corner.

_Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church_  
_I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?_  
_This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots _  
_His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!_

As they made it to the top of the factory, the Walkers ran every hallway until they finally reach their destination, ready for what was to come.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_  
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_  
_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_  
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

Fae kicked the door while she and her sister came in, getting into shooting position. "Show yourselves, Wunclers!" she called out. "Damn, nigga! You acting like a cop now?"

Hearing a young, familiar, thuggish voice, Fae and Gabby saw the Freeman family tied up on chairs in the middle of the room. "Fae?" Huey said. "Huey," Fae responded. "Gabby?" Riley said. "Riley!" Gabby exclaimed. "One of y'all better say Granddad!" Granddad told them, wanting to be a part of this.

"Granddad!" The girls said, simultaneously once they run to hugged him. "I'm glad we made it before they killed you," Fae told them, while she started untying the ropes, "We need to get you out of here! They just found out we're here." Huey stared at her as if she was a figment of his imagination. "But...I don't understand. You're supposed to be..." "Dammit! These ropes are hard to break. Look like one of them Chinese knots or some shit," Gabby interrupted while she tried to untied Riley's rope.

"Which is a good thing I brought this," Fae said as she brought out a pocket knife from her pocket. The Freeman family winced at the sight while Gabby questioned, "Where the hell you get that from?!" "As if I would tell you where I kept this weapon," Fae retorted.

She begin to cut off Huey's rope until she heard a voice. "I should've known."

Fae and Gabby instantly pointed their guns towards the entrance, seeing Arturo in the same position. "Take it easy now. I've come in peace," The mobster insisted as he put his hand up, leaving his gun hanging from his finger.

Fae and Gabby stayed in their position, cautious. "Trust me, you two don't want to shoot me," Arturo told them. "Give us a reason why we shouldn't," Fae retaliated. "Aw, you don't remember me? Can't say I'm surprised," Arturo said, staring at them, "_Faith Walker_. The minute I heard that name, I knew I remember you from somewhere."

"Nigga, the fuck you talking about? How you know Fae?" Gabby questioned. "I don't only know Faith, sweetheart. I also know you, too..._Gabriella_," Arturo responded. Fae looked at him, suspicious. "Who are you...?"

"Oh, come on. I know you remember me." Arturo looked at Gabby. "Sunshine..." He turned to look at Fae. "...and Moonlight. After all...you two are my _sobrinas_." "Sobrinas? What the fuck is that?" Riley asked, confused. Huey looked dumbfounded. "That's Spanish for nieces...that means..."

Fae and Gabby's eyes widened, viewing the man before them. "Uncle Arturo?" Fae inquired, confused. "Uncle Artie?" Gabby said, surprised.

The Freeman family looked shocked by what they heard. "_Uncle_?!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Was that a cliffhanger? I think it was. Who would've thought that Art-Walk was actually related to Fae and Gabby? I did! :D And another chapter shall come soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me. Sorry I took long to update. It wasn't about school if that's what you're thinking! That's not even on my mind right now! XD It's just that, believe it or not, this chapter was ****_so_**** hard to work on! That's why my homie, Palestinian Eyes, helped me out on it! If it wasn't for her, my story would've sucked! XD So yeah, we worked on this chapter for days. So I hope all our hard work paid off! If you don't like it...please don't kill me. XD**

**I don't own...oh you already know what I don't own? Okay, let me hush, then. :D**

* * *

Cindy McPhearson wasn't the type to admit her feelings aloud, especially when it came to people she cared most about. This fourteen year old girl was quite a tough cookie.

Today was different, however. The young blonde tucked a loose strand of hair to the back of her ear. Her eyesight was focused on the ground; evidently trying to avoid the young Jamaican-American teenager beside her that had saved her life a few hours ago.

Conflict isn't something she liked dealing with and Joshua Keenan Caesar was currently her biggest struggle yet. The boy had a soft spot for her, which she failed to notice in the past couple of years. Cindy had her mind set onto the younger Freeman, as if she was under a complete spell that only allowed her thoughts to be centered on him. However, this spell had been broken the moment JC had taken a bullet for her. She realized how selfish she was acting in the past and it was time for a sincere apology.

After the battle they had with those guards trying to stop them and despite the circumstances being quite unraveling, she was adamant on apologizing.

_It's now or never,_ she thought.

He was walking beside her, staring straight ahead. She inhaled deeply and opened her mouth to speak. "Jay...?" she called out, faintly.

He turned his attention towards her, nonchalance sprawled across his face. This made it even harder for Cindy to speak. "Y-You know...what you did back there...I-"

"Aha! Now I got a good hold of you two gremlins..." Cindy was cut short by a security guard that stood in the midst of the hallway, blocking the duo from getting past him. Expecting the surprise, JC had already taken a fighting stance, glaring at the chubby guard holding a wooden cub in his right hand. "You ain't shit, fake hustla'. Come at me!" he yelled.

Cindy inwardly sighed at the outcome. Obviously her plan didn't go so well. Being annoyed at the guard, she balled her fists and ran towards him; punching him straight in the gut.

Without having the time to acknowledge the sudden attack, the guard crouched down in pain, holding his stomach. He dropped his cub, giving Cindy the perfect chance to grab it and started wacking him repeatedly.

"You stupid ass motherfucker! I was in the middle of a conversation!" she screamed at him with every hit. "Ow! Lady! Please! Stop!" He urged as he shielded his face with his arms.

As she was about to go for another blow, two strong hands had firmly taken a grasp on her arms, causing her attention to drift away from the guard and onto the person who had just stopped her from beating the guard to a pulp. She was breathing heavily as she glared at the young boy.

"Yo, C-Merph! Chill! You gonna kill him!" he told her as he stared worriedly into her aquamarine irises. This was his best friend, acting up right in front of his eyes.

He knew something was up...

This wasn't intended at all. Cindy had been bottling away her frustration and the guard was just a good target. She hadn't noticed that he was now lying down in a state of unconsciousness. Her breathing had calmed a bit and her vision began to blur as she heard his voice once more.

"C-Merph..._Cindy_...what's wrong?" JC asked, using her real name.

He sat her down away from the unconscious guard as he crouched down to look at her. She furrowed her eyebrows and showed a glint of sadness; a rare moment to be seen from the vivacious blond.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. JC had never seen his best friend act this way. Putting his stubbornness aside, he brushed her hair out of her distraught face. "Jay..._Josh_...I'm sorry," she whispered. JC sighed at the apology. "Cindy-"

"Naw, let me speak. I ain't been myself lately. I guess all this time I been hung over Reezy just cuz he got my back and all. I guess it sorta escalated from there. I never realized that I had you there all along and I'm sorry for bein' a real bitch." "You ain't no bitch, Cindy," he replied, honestly.

"I am. At least, I been actin' like o-"

She was taken by surprise as her words were cut off by his lips. But Cindy didn't care. It was about time she let go of the past and moved on. She kissed him back ever so passionately...almost ignoring the fact that they were in the midst of a jeopardy.

They momentarily broke away to catch a breath. Just as JC was about to go in again, Cindy noticed a silhouette approaching from behind him.

Her eyes widened as she screeched, "JC! Look out!"

The twosome swiftly parted ways as a chainsaw came crashing down in mid-air. Luckily, they had managed not to get hurt. They turned their attention towards their attacker: he was a tall and morbidly obese dark-skinned man with a prosthetic right eye. His hair was thinning and stood firm at the sides of his scalp. He wore a small, tightly-fitted pink blouse that showed part of his stomach. JC and Cindy had already recognized the figure that stood in front of them.

"Uncle Ruckus?!" they both shouted in unison.

"That's right! I can't have you two lil hoodlums lurkin' up in Mr. Wuncler's secret facility!"

"You fat ass! The fuck wrong witchu'? A chainsaw, nigga?!" JC spat as he stood up with his hands balled into fists.

He smirked as he replied, "You ain't seen nothing yet, lil coon!" He then turned towards Cindy. "As for you, I apologize. But you hangin' with a nigga, I have no other choice but to eliminate both of y'all for trespassing!"

Reading each other's minds, Cindy and JC ran towards Ruckus who only repeatedly began to move the chainsaw in front of him. The duo had stepped back in their tracks hurriedly, causing Ruckus to burst out in impish set of laughter.

"You think you can stop ol' Uncle Ruckus?!"

JC stepped in front of Uncle Ruckus and swiftly ducked against his every attempt at amputating his head off. Uncle Ruckus lifted the chainsaw in the air as this gave Cindy the opportunity to throw a low-line kick at the back of his knee. This caused Ruckus to stumble quite a bit, letting his arms loll towards the New Yorker.

JC had managed to dodge the expected blow and back-flipped out of harms way. The chainsaw had been dropped, brattling ever so loudly on the floor. With a smirk, the younger Caesar managed to throw a roundhouse kick towards Ruckus's face, causing him to go unconscious.

"Hell yeah! That's how we do it in Brooklyn, sucka!" he spat out in victory.

Cindy had taken a hold of the chainsaw cautiously and managed to turn it off. Throwing it aside, she went over to her partner and smirked at his achievement. "Nice going, JC," she said, smiling at him. JC smiled back. "You too, C-Merph."

The blonde girl put her elbow on his shoulder just like she always does. "So...we cool?" JC rolled his eyes while he smirked. "Lil mama, you always drive a nigga crazy," he replied, "But in a good way. We always be tight."

The duo gave each other dap before they went in for a memorable hug.

"Let's head upstairs. The others might need our help," Cindy suggested. "I'm way ahead of ya," JC responded.

He took her hand as they run upstairs.

* * *

"Dead ass, man. You better stop this shit."

"The fuck you talkin' about?"

The never ending bickering between Michael Caesar and Cairo Harrison was evidently augmenting. Much to the point where anybody could not place the two in a room without a blood-shedding intifada breaking out. The question of it all was:

Was Faith Walker thinking straight when she had left the two to work in union?

"Man, you know what I'm talkin' about. Ever since you came to Woodcrest, you been actin' real shady. I seen you trynna get real close to Fae. What's your business with her?" Caesar questioned. "You don't know what the fuck you're talkin' about," the Chicagoan spat out.

After the battle between a few guards, Caesar and Cairo were currently patrolling the area, ensuring that no one had gone up to harm or stop Fae, Gabby, and Layla from getting to the Freemans. So far, no one had appeared. Fae had given the two boys 9mm pistols as she suggested that security might be a bit more intense on the upper floors than the first.

However, the place remained intact. There were no outbreaks...except the one Caesar and Cairo were about to start.

Caesar had been watching Cairo ever since he decided he would join in on this mission. _Maybe it was all just a ploy to get closer to Princess,_ he thought. But Caesar wouldn't let this happen. He knew that his homeboy, Huey, had a thing going on with her, despite being too stubborn to admit so. Caesar always remained loyal to his best friend and vice versa. He wasn't about to let his old rival from Chicago come and distort everything. It's enough that Huey was not there and God knows if he was alive or not.

Caesar only hoped for the best.

"I ain't stupid, Cairo." Cairo sighed in defeat and spoke up. "What do you want from me, Caesar?" Caesar furrowed his brows together for a moment. "Why did you come through with this?" he asked.

Cairo paused for a moment. He wasn't sure how to respond to that question. Yes, he had a bitter fight with Huey about six years ago. He thought by moving to Woodcrest he would get his vengeance, but after hearing the news that his childhood companion, and once best friend, has been kidnapped alongside with his family, his conscience would not leave him alone. He felt guilty about the whole feud with Huey. That's when he heard about Fae's plan to get them back. So he solemnly, at first reluctantly, agreed to accompany her as they began their search.

"I'm not evil, Caesar," Cairo said. "Hard to believe that..." The New Yorker muttered underneath his breath in response.

Cairo glared at Caesar, causing the Brooklyn boy to roll his eyes and speak. "You have been bound to get some kinda twisted revenge on Huey. First, you come up into his house. Then, you try to steal his girl. Why the hell should we trust you? For all I know, you could just be working for the Wunclers themselves." "That's the past and it's done with. I ain't trynna have no beef with Huey. All I want is not to see him die cuz of some fucked up shit that he had nothing to do with in the first place," Cairo explained.

Caesar stood aloof. _Maybe he's telling the truth for once,_ he thought.

"I don't even want his girl no more," Cairo informed as he smirked. Caesar scoffed. "So you wanted her before?" he inquired. "Only to make him angry. But then I realized that she was so determined on finding Huey, I figured she must've had some sorta connection with him way before I came into town. So I left that alone."

Caesar raised an eyebrow at his sudden comment. "Huh...you ain't as bad as I thought you would be." Cairo shrugged his shoulders. "That's cuz you were dead-set on kicking my ass whenever you saw me." Caesar chuckled and lightly punched his shoulder. "I still oughta kick your ass, nigga. Until you fix your feud with my homeboy, that's when we cool," he stated. "Yeah, yeah. I will," Cairo promised.

The sound of heavy rustling up the metallic staircase was to be heard, bringing them back to reality. Without hesitation, Cairo and Caesar had both ran towards the staircase and aimed their guns towards the unknown personnel.

"Who the hell do you think that is?!" Cairo whisper-yelled. "I'unno, but we gon' find out," Caesar replied as he stared onward.

Two figures emerged from the bottom of the staircase. Just as Caesar and Cairo were about to bust a cap, they heard one of them utter a plea...

"Nigga, is you crazy?!"

Well, more like an insult...

"Josh, the fuck? You know you woulda been in serious trouble right now. Sneakin' up on niggas and shit," Caesar told his brother before he one-arm hugged him, "I'm glad you a'ight, though." "What are you two doing here?" Cairo asked the younger teenagers.

"Well, we just beat Ruckus and some other guard's ass downstairs. We thought y'all needed some help," Cindy explained. Looking around the empty hallway, Caesar stuttered, "Uh...well..." "There ain't nobody here, ain't there?!" JC yelled. "Nobody came through. So what?" Cairo uttered, rolling his eyes.

Cindy scoffed. "While you guys were doin' nothing, JC and I were fighting for our lives! We coulda had our heads cut off by that crazy ass Ruckus and his Texas chainsaw massacre type of shit." "Did you say Ruckus?" Caesar questioned. "Yeah nigga, is you deaf?!" JC responded.

The dread-headed teenager crossed his arms and asked, "What the hell is Ruckus doing here?" JC shrugged his shoulders. "How the hell are we supposed to know?" Caesar's eyes widened in realization. "If Ruckus is here, then there's a big possibility that-"

Suddenly, the four of them had heard a shriek from upstairs. This wasn't any shriek, though. Caesar had immediately recognized the voice.

"Layla..."

* * *

_Swoosh._

The brunette ducked; avoiding the guard's punch. She had managed to defeat three of the unknown security guards thanks to her and Fae's daily Kenpō practice. Besides, these guards were easy to knock down if she knew their weak spots.

Stepping aside, she sent an axe kick towards the blonde security guard's neck. He immediately fell to his knees and towards the ground, unconscious.

Smirking to herself, she dusted off her pants with her hands and walked away from the man. _That's it?_ she thought to herself. The Arabian girl pondered as she waited in complete silence for the next attacker to show up. However, she was left with absolute quietude. "Hmph," she groaned, questionably.

What she hadn't been aware of, was that a tall figure had been standing behind her as she walked towards the staircase; he carried a gun in his right hand. Layla thought about going upstairs to see if her friends were in trouble, but little did she know was that a tall, black man was about to make his move. Once she turned around, she shrieked in surprise at seeing another guard that was bigger and stronger than the other ones she fought with.

"Don't worry...this'll be quick," he told her, smirking while he cocked his gun.

She was stuck in a dilemma. If she were to turn around, the man would definitely shoot her in the back. But if she tried to attack him, it would also result in no avail. She closed her eyes as she waited for the bullet to come striking through her. Layla Khaled was not afraid of death. Out of all those years she spent living in Gaza, death was merely a setback.

She heard the gunshot being fired and she finally opened her eyes. However, the sight in front of her left her in a complete daze. The tall, black guard had fallen to his knees, his hands drenched in the crimson color of blood that seemed to be oozing from his chest. His eyes widened in horror, and his mouth agape; speechless.

Moments later, the precarious guard had fallen face forward, giving the young Palestinian a clear view at the shooter. It was none other than the vivacious Michael Caesar. Only instead of his casual smile, his face was sullen. Sweat glistened across his forehead; breathing heavily.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he approached the distorted brunette. She nodded, not taking her eyes off the man. Her mouth opened to speak, but she only hesitated. "You...killed...him..." "I had no other choice. He was about to kill you!"

Cindy and JC had ran across the room towards the duo. Cairo had crouched down on one knee besides the limp body and checked for a pulse. "Yeah...he's gone," he assured. Layla's anxiety increased as she realized the consequences that could arise from this horrible incident. Caesar could always claim self-defense, but everyone knew that the Judicial system was corrupt.

"Caesar, you do know what could happen because of this?" she asked, clearly worried about him. "I do and I don't care," he replied as he stared reassuringly into her hazel eyes, "As long as I know you're okay."

Michael Caesar was best known for his feud with the NYPD, possibly the world's most corrupt police department. He had some doubts about what he just went through, but he would have the girl in front of him alive and well than gone.

Layla smiled at the heroic actions the New Yorker proclaimed for her. "Thank you..." She hugged him while he hugged her even tighter. This was something Layla would never forget. She wanted this moment to last _forever_...

"I'd do anything for my peaches..."

Then, the moment was over.

The Brooklyn Native laughed as the Arabian girl repeatedly hit him for the nickname he gave her. "I told you to call me Layla!" she exclaimed, "God, you're the biggest idiot I ever met." "But you love this idiot," Caesar told her, giving her his usual smile. Layla looked away from him, trying to hide the blush that was forming around her cheeks.

Unknown to the twosome, JC made a gagging noise, causing Cindy to laugh while Cairo rolled his eyes. "As much as I _love_ to see you two continue with your weird flirting," he spoke up, sarcastically, "We got lives to save here and a dead body in front of us! Let's go!"

Caesar laughed. "A'ight, then. Let's save our homies!" Hearing the New Yorker's order, the five teenagers ran upstairs.

* * *

Just when the plan was going in order, this happens.

As the alarm ring throughout the lab, scientists frantically run around the room, inspecting where the intruders, and most of their subjects, have disappeared. The certain trio hid under a table with a white cloth over it as they observed the chaos erupting.

"I wonder how they knew we were here," Shani told them. "If I'm wrong, they probably caught Fae and the others when they were upstairs," Hiro predicted, "We have to get out of here!" "But we can't leave! We need to get the rest of these people out of here," Jazmine reminded, "What about Fae and Gabby's grandmother?"

"Jaz, you don't understand. They know we're here. If we continue to set them free, we will surely get caught!" Hiro insisted. Jazmine huffed angrily as she looked towards her Indian friend. "Shani, what do you think we should do? Should we stay and save these people or leave and save ourselves?"

Shani froze at the sudden side she had to take while the two teenagers stared at her, waiting for an answer. Shani was not the type to handle under pressure. She never liked to take sides nor wanted to hurt anyone's feelings, especially her two new friends she gotten along with. On one hand, Jazmine had been nice to her ever since she came to Woodcrest. Every time she saw her, Jazmine always had a smile on her face and being an only child, the mulatto girl was like a sister to Shani.

However, on the other hand, Hiro never showed any type of being a bad guy. Though they were distant at first, Hiro and Shani had been getting close throughout this whole mission and Shani didn't mind one bit. In fact, she would love to get to know the Japanese-American more after this was all over.

Shani took a deep breath. If she wanted to be taken seriously, she had to speak what was on her mind; even if she had to agree with one person over the other. "If I have to be honest...I would stay here and continue to help these people." Jazmine was happy with the choice while Hiro looked at Shani dumbfounded. "Shani, I-"

"Please understand, Hiro. I get what you're saying is reasonable, but we can't just leave those innocent citizens to face their death. We're here for a reason...so we can save lives. We're doing very well so far. We mustn't give up now." Shani gently took the teenage boy's hand. "I know we can do it if we work together as a team."

Hiro stared at the girl he met for a while until he sighed. "All right. Let's save these people," he agreed, "Shani, you go to the other room and try to get Fae and Gabby's grandmother out. Jazmine, you go to the other side and open a couple of tubes to the right. I will go to the left to open the rest of the tubes." "How are we going to open all the tubes on time?" Jazmine questioned. "By using these," Hiro stated, pulling out his gun.

The mixed girl tensed up as Hiro reassured, "Don't worry. We won't harm the people. The glass is somewhat thick, so we're going to break it using our weapons." "Is it safe?" Jazmine inquired. "Only one way to find out," Hiro responded, "Let's go!"

The trio separated discreetly into their position before any of the scientists could spot them.

Hiro crouched down as he concentrated on taking a shot at one of the tubes. Hoping for a successful result, the Japanese-American pulled the trigger, causing the glass to shatter. Knowing the freedom they have gotten, the foreign people begin to make their escape while the scientists tried to prevent them from leaving.

Hiro smiled at his accomplishment as he begin to shoot more at each of the glass tubes, increasing more of the ex detainees to flee. Smoke arisen throughout the room, causing the scientists to cough abruptly. The duo managed to hold their breath until the smoke subsided. The mulatto girl nervously pulled the trigger at one of the glass tubes; making the glass shattered. Jazmine relaxed a bit as she observed more people running for their lives.

Just as the air had been cleared, Shani came out of the lab, holding hands with the Walker sisters' grandmother. Hearing her panic in Spanish, Shani told her, "I'm sorry. I don't understand, but all I can say is you are safe and you can leave."

Isabella Perez exhaled, full of worried as she said, "You must not be here...too dangerous for you." Shani looked up at her sudden translation, then smiled at her in reassurance. "Please, don't worry about me. The most important thing is you're okay. Fae and Gabby will be so happy!"

Isabella looked confused at the English nickname her granddaughters had been known by. "Fae...and Gabby...?" she repeated. Before the timid foreign girl could explain, a scientist spotted her. "Aha! Got you now!" he called out to her.

Shani gasped at the sudden capture. "Leave! Now!" she told Isabella; not wanting the foreign woman to be taken yet again. Isabella was hesitant to leave Shani, but viewing the young girl's insistence, she quickly run out of the lab. Shani took off to the other direction, but not long before the scientist roughly grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere! Let's see what's going to happen to you once the Wunclers finds out you're trespassing!" he threatened. Shani continuously hit and kick the man to break her free while she screamed at him in her language: a habit she's been doing for quite some time when she gets angry. The man dragged her to who knows where, ignoring her hits. Suddenly, a voice spoke up behind him.

"Let...her...go."

The scientist turned around, seeing Hiro pointing a gun at him. Before he could concede this situation, Shani harshly kicked him in the shin, causing him to let go of her. "AH! You little brat!"

Just when he was about to grab her once more, Hiro shot him in the leg, causing him to scream in pain; falling to the ground. Gasping uncontrollably, Shani run towards Hiro and hold onto him tightly; burying her head in his chest. The Japanese-American wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her to calm down. "It's okay. I won't let anybody hurt you," he promised.

The young boy spotted a couple of scientists coming towards the mulatto girl from behind. Hiro pointed his gun at the last tube as he yelled, "Jazmine! Hold your breath!"

He instantly pulled the trigger to the glass the teenage girl was going to aimed and smoke had been appeared. Holding their breath, Hiro and Shani looked towards the spot Jazmine was standing in while the foreign people begin to run, hoping the girl will make it through the smoke.

Fortunately, the mixed girl came running out of the smoke while she held her breath. As she run towards them, Hiro ordered, "That's everyone. We need to leave now!"

The Japanese-American grabbed both of the girls' hands as the three of them run out of the lab, leaving the mess they created in the room. Just as they left, Ed Wuncler I and Ed Wuncler II came in the lab, completely distraught at what they observed.

Noticing the younger Wuncler's incensed face, the scientists slowly backed away as Eddie screamed throughout the whole room, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

* * *

While all of this was happening on the bottom levels, the top level was eerily quiet.

Fae and Gabby continued to stare at the man that was supposed to be their family while the Freemans try to take this new information in. "This man...is your uncle?" Granddad spoke in shock. Arturo shrugged his shoulders. "Funny how that goes, huh?" he said, "Art-Walk was actually short for Arturo Walker."

Noticing the silence from the two girls, he said, "What? No hug for your uncle?"

Fae slowly narrowed her eyes. "Uncle Arturo...I don't know how to ask this." "I do! What the hell is you doing up in this bitch?!" Gabby exclaimed. Arturo shook his head. "I should be asking you the same thing! What the hell are you two doing here?! How are you involved with all of this?"

Fae scowled. "The Freemans are our friends. We're saving them from the Wunclers," she explained. Arturo raised an eyebrow. "Wait...these people...are your friends...? You've gotta be kidding me." "Naw, man! We trying to help them out! What you trying to do up in here?" Gabby repeated.

The foreign mobster hesitated, as Huey challenged, "Tell them...or I will." Fae looked at Huey, then back at Arturo. "Tell us what?" she asked, a bit suspicious. Arturo took a deep breath. "It...ain't easy for me to say this," he admitted. Gabby stared at him confused. "Yo, Uncle Artie. What you mean? What's going on?" she asked. Observing the older man's expression, the older Walker shook her head. "No...don't tell me you're actually-" "Sorry, girls...but I'm working with the Wunclers," Arturo confessed.

Gabby looked distraught while Fae's scowl deepened. "Unbelievable..." she said, "Ten years. For over _ten_ years, you haven't seen us in Maryland, but once you finally come back, you happen to be associates with the Wunclers...of all people!" "Faith, I never asked for this. I was just doing what I've always been doing. You wouldn't understand," Arturo reasoned, "I didn't want to hurt you two."

"You already have," Fae stated. "Dammit, Uncle Artie. We do understand where you coming from!" Gabby said, "We've been knew you is a notorious mobster in Italy. We wasn't that slow when we was little. It was pretty obvious!" "Look, I apologize you have to see me like this. I know I haven't been in contact with you two nor your parents, but-" "Our mom is dead." Arturo looked at the sisters' sorrow faces. "Yeah...so I've heard. I'm sorry I wasn't there when that happened. I didn't know," he apologized.

Gabby shook her head. "Yeah...you and our other family members didn't know," she said. "Girls, can we please talk about this somewhere else? If those Wunclers find you here, they'll kill you and I'm going to have to regret that until the day I die," Arturo told them. Fae scoffed. "As if we're afraid of the Wunclers. It's you that we have a problem with! You knew that they were after the Freemans and testing innocent people down there?" Fae inquired.

"I swear, I didn't know," Arturo insisted, "I'm just the person who just gave them drugs. I ain't got nothing to do with kidnapping people." "Then that means you didn't know that they kidnapped Abuela Isabella?" Fae informed him. "Girls, I-" Arturo paused at the sudden statement. "Hold up...did you just say Abuela Isabella? Mi mama is down there being tested by these freaks?!" he asked, getting angry.

Gabby crossed her arms. "All cuz of yo' wack ass associates you working with," she concluded. Arturo rubbed his temples in aggravation. "Why do I even bother? First, these white people forced me to come here. Then, they start bringing my products here in a dusty, old ass factory. _Then_, they're making this fucked up chemicals for no damn reason. Not to mention, kidnapping teenagers and an old man, bringing old ass people to beat up anybody for them, almost killing my nieces throughout this whole night, _now_ all of a sudden, they brought my own mother into all this?"

Riley thought for a moment as he said, "It does sound fucked up now that you mention it." Arturo sighed, defeated. "You know what..._fuck_ this. I'm done. I'm never working in this town again." He turned to look at Fae and Gabby. "If you want to free your friends, be my guest. I won't tell anybody if you won't," he promised. Gabby smiled while Fae continued to cut off Huey's ropes. "Ay, thanks Uncle Artie! Dad will be hyped once he knows you came back!" she said.

Arturo scoffed at that statement. "Sure. Once he hears about all this, Vince will be _very_ ecstatic," he commented, sarcastically. As Fae continued to cut the ropes, she said, "Sooner or later, this will all be over and we never have to remember it."

"Haha! Yeah right, nigga!"

Everyone turned towards the entrance, seeing Stinkmeaner and The Hateocracy.

Stinkmeaner slammed the door shut, as he said, "Why y'all gotta leave so soon? We never had the decency of whooping yo' ass!"

* * *

**How was it? I hope you like it, because another chapter will be more craziness...yet again! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

***Comes out while readers glared at me* *Ahem* I am very, very, very sorry for my...ignorance. XD I should've posted sooner but instead I have not. I do not mean to look like a complete imbecile to make you wait for so long. I only got one problem that could've done this: School. Enough said. **

**Here you will see this chapter has been filled with two songs instead of one. I shall not tell you what it is but I will tell you this: If you know a lot about The Boondocks, you would hear this on the show all the time and the other song is what I've added before. They are both known as ****_theme songs_****. As I said before: shit just got real.**

**Besides chapter 20, this is the longest chapter I ever made throughout this story, so this also took me a couple of days and getting everything in order and so on and so forth.**

**Please read this long ass chapter as the token of my long ass apology. XD I hope you forgive me for my dumb behavior.**

**I do not own-nope! Not going to read that! *Crumples the paper, toss it aside, and walks away***

* * *

The silence grew intense as Stinkmeaner and The Hateocracy were in the room, taking a fighting stance.

"You think you can just leave without a cap in yo' ass?!" Stinkmeaner told them, "Naw, nigga. If you want to go, you gon' have to try to get through us!" Arturo sighed as he walked towards the senior citizens. "Look, don't get stomped, a'ight? We trying to make this as easy as possible without any complications. These girls mean no harm. They just want to protect their friends. So, get the granny panties out of your asses, step aside, and let them go."

"Nigga, if you don't shut the hell up!" Gripenasty retorted, "We wasn't even talking to you, you fish-eyed fool!" "Yeah, you ol' hustla! We was talking to them little girls that's trying to escape out this place!" Pistofferson stated, gesturing Fae and Gabby. "You girls have your choice: walk away or die," Crabmiser threatened.

Fae and Gabby continued to stare at the senior citizens for a while until the younger Walker bust out laughing. "Oh, shit! I can't even keep a straight face because of y'all! Yo, is we being punk? Are there cameras around in this mug? Cuz this don't make no damn sense," she said.

Fae glared at Stinkmeaner and The Hateocracy while Riley whispered to Gabby, "Yo, G. Cool it, girl. Trust me, they ain't no joke." "Naw, Reezy. I think they is," Gabby stated before she turned towards the adults, "Look, real talk. If y'all looking for the retirement home, it's about a few miles from here. You can't miss it."

"Ha! This girl thinks we playing games!" Stinkmeaner announced, "Look here. We gon' teach you how to stay in yo' place, little nigga, and you'll see we run this shit!" Saying this, Stinkmeaner spin his cane around as Crabmiser spin the Flying Guillotine while Gripenasty and Pistofferson get into fighting position.

The older Walker balled her hands into fists as she said, "Bring it on." "Is you for real, Fae? What happen to you saying respect your elders?" Gabby questioned her sister.

Fae dropped the pocket knife and slid her gun to the other side of the room as she stated, "There's a time and a place to defend yourself, no matter what anybody looks like. Now's the time...the factory is the place...and I don't give a damn how old they are."

While Huey moved around the ropes, Stinkmeaner retorted, "Come on, then! What you gonna do?!"

_Convict_  
_Akon and Young Jeezy_

Fae and Gabby glared at the four elderly people as they took a fighting stance.

_Tryin' to take it easy_  
_Only way to go_

The Walker sisters nodded at each other as if they read each other's mind.

_And so..._

Simultaneously doing a triple twisting double back somersault, they charged at Stinkmeaner and his crew.

_If you lookin' for me I'll be on the block_  
_With my thang cocked possibly sittin' on a drop (Now)_  
_'Cuz I'm a rida (Yeah)_  
_I'm just a Soul Survivor (Yeah)_

While Gabby was distracting Pistofferson and Gripenasty, Fae was fighting off with Stinkmeaner and Crabmiser.

_'Cuz er'body know the game don't stop_  
_Tryin' to make it to the top for your ass get popped (Now)_  
_If you a rida (Yeah)_  
_Or just a Soul Survivor_

Swinging the cane and the Flying Guillotine, the older Walker dodged every possible blows from the two older males. Just when Stinkmeaner was about to swing his weapon once more, Fae sent a low round house to his knees, causing him to fall and dropped his cane. Taking this advantage, Fae took the cane and started to fight off Crabmiser's Flying Guillotine. She jabbed his gut with the cane and kicked him across the chest, sending him to stumble back.

_(Let's get it) Tonight I can't sleep - we livin' in Hell (Yeah)_  
_First they give us the work then they throw us in jail (Ay)_  
_Road trip, ya - I'm trafficking in the white_  
_Please Lord don't let me go to jail tonight (Yeah)_

Gripenasty and Pistofferson simultaneously threw punches and kicks towards Gabby's way. The teenage girl continued to dodge their moves without any break of concentration. As Pistofferson was about to slam her down on the floor, Gabby went to the other side, did a somersault, landing behind a panel.

Just when the two senior citizens were about to run towards it, the younger Walker came out, pulling out two guns and started shooting.

_Who Me? I'm a Soul Survivor_  
_Ask about 'em in the street, the boy Jeez a rida (Jeez a rida)_  
_A hundred grand on my wrist, yeah life sucks_  
_Fuck the club, dawg, I rather count a million bucks (Ay)_

Crabmiser pulled the blades out of his Flying Guillotine and started flying it towards Fae. The mixed girl dodged the blow as she moved around in every spot. Taking this as a distraction, Fae run towards him and spun in the air; kicking him in the face, sending him to the ground.

Stinkmeaner grabbed his cane and charged at Fae. She moved to the side, letting his cane hit the floor. She stepped on the cane to prevent it from lifting it up, then kicked Stinkmeaner to the stomach with her free leg, sending him to the other side of the room.

_If you lookin' for me I'll be on the block_  
_With my thang cocked possibly sittin' on a drop (Now)_  
_'Cuz I'm a rida (Yeah)_  
_I'm just a Soul Survivor (Yeah)_

_'Cuz er'body know the game don't stop  
Tryin' to make it to the top for your ass get popped (Now)_  
_If you a rida (Yeah)_  
_Or just a Soul Survivor_

While this was happening, Arturo stood in a corner, watching the scene take place. "What do you know? My two nieces grew up and learn how to kick anybody's ass that gets in their way..." he said to himself. He thought for a moment before stating, "I'm proud."

Suddenly, in walks Ed Wuncler II with a couple of guards behind him. "There they are! Get those girls!" Eddie commanded.

The guards run towards Fae and Gabby as Arturo walked towards Eddie; no one noticing the older Freeman reaching for the pocket knife that Fae dropped.

"Listen, Eddie. Kill with all this shit, man. These are my own brother's daughters you're after. I didn't sign up for my family to get involved. Especially when you got my mom down there as your lab rat!" he told him.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, your nieces so happened to let go of all the subjects I had down there, so your little mommy isn't in the lab anymore. But this ain't over until the fat lady sings. Family or not, those girls will pay, so get over it! We had a deal, remember?" Eddie reminded.

Arturo took a deep breath. "You know what...you right. We do have a deal." Eddie smirked at his accomplishment. "So why not you take your fucked up deal and shove it up yo' ass?!" Saying this, Arturo punched Eddie in a jaw, causing him to stumble back.

Before he can acknowledge the blow, the foreign mobster attacked Eddie as he repeatedly punched him.

Fae tried to break free from one of the guards' grasp. Another guard stood in front of her. As he pulled his fist back, Fae looked away, waiting for the blow to come. However, an unexpected blow was made and Fae looked towards the guard who instantly collapsed. Her eyes immediately lit up once Huey had appeared.

The guard let go of her as he and his partners run towards the older Freeman.

_I am the stone that the builder refused_  
_I am the visual, the inspiration_  
_That made lady sing the blues_  
_I'm the spark that makes your idea bright_  
_The same spark that lights the dark_  
_So that you can know your left from your right_

Huey fought off the guards as more came in the scene. He threw several punches and kicks that easily send them to the ground while he used more difficult moves for the others. Determined, Fae quickly run to the scene to defeat the guards.

_Another day, another dollar (dollar) - same block, same nigga, same part, same green_  
_I guess we got the same dreams (Ay)_  
_Or is it the same nightmares? (nightmares)_  
_We let the doves do it for us - we don't cry tears (That's right)_

She grabbed his hand and jumped in the air as she kicked the guard that was heading their way. Huey spun to her side and punched another guard before he could touch her.

_Real niggas don't budge_  
_When Mail Man got his time he shot birds at the judge (Yeah)_  
_I'm knee deep in the game_  
_So when it's time to re-up, I'm knee deep in the cane (Damn)_

_I am the ballot in ya box, the bullet in ya gun_  
_The inner glow that lets you know to call your brother son_

_And this is er'day, it never gets old (Old)_

_The story that has just begun, the promise of what's to come_

_This ain't a rap song, nigga this is my life (this is my life)_

_And I'mma remain a soldier till the war is won_

Nodding at each other, they both simultaneously flipped to different directions and send an axe kick to the two guards that were coming at them in opposite routes.

_If you lookin' for me I'll be on the block (Judo flip, chop chop chop)_  
_With my thang cocked possibly sittin' on a drop (Now) (A judo flip)_  
_'Cuz I'm a rida (Yeah) (they say chop chop chop)_  
_I'm just a Soul Survivor (Yeah) (A judo flip)_

_'Cuz er'body know the game don't stop (Judo flip, chop chop chop)_  
_Tryin' to make it to the top for your ass get popped (Now) (A judo flip)_  
_If you a rida (Yeah) (they say chop chop chop)_  
_Or just a Soul Survivor (A judo flip)_

As much as the guards were trying, the younger Walker was not going to stand still for them to grab her.

Gabby quickly went back to hiding behind the panel as she check if the guards were going to make a move.

"Ay, Lil G." "Sup, Reezy?" she greeted, still looking at the guards. She paused for a moment then quickly turned to her left side, seeing Riley sitting beside her.

"Reezy, the fuck?! How you got out of the ropes?" she questioned. Riley scoffed. "About time Huey's gay ass made a plan and untied us with Fae's knife." Observing their position, Riley said, "Looks like you need some help." Gabby sighed. "Ain't it obvious? We need to take those guards out and I ain't gon' be the only one doing it."

Gabby took one of her guns and gave it to Riley. "Real talk, this ain't no play gun. Once you pull the trigger, all lights out, homie. If you with me, then start shooting these motherfuckers with no regrets!" she told him.

While Gabby started shooting at the guards, Riley stared at the 9mm pistol that was in his hands. He instantly remembered six years ago of the shoot out he observed due to his fundraising. Even though he never admit it, he was scared out of his mind when that happened. He wondered if he got the guts to actually shoot someone.

He glanced at Gabby who was firing bullets like a pro. If his friend can get the cappin', so can Young Reezy.

Besides, he wasn't going to get punk by a girl.

By her side, Riley started shooting at the guards. Just when it seems they won the battle, the guards pulled out their own guns. Wide-eyed, Riley and Gabby quickly went back to their hiding spots as shots were fired at them. "Dammit! Who would've thought they got them guns, too?" Riley said. Once they heard footsteps coming towards them, he exclaimed, "Shit, what we gon' do? I'm too young to die!"

Trying to think at the last minute, Gabby instantly got an idea. "Reezy, kiss me."

Riley was surprised at the sudden command. "Say what?!" "I said kiss me!" Without waiting for a response, Gabby wrapped her arms around Riley's neck and before he knew it, his lips was touched by hers.

The younger Freeman was shocked that this was happening so suddenly, but after a while, he slowly closed his eyes, letting his body fall back to the ground with the younger girl on top of him.

Once the guards came around the panel, they were confused to see the duo suddenly sharing a kiss on the ground. Noticing the adults, Riley and Gabby pulled away as the foreign girl scowled at them. "Ay, do you mind?! We a little busy here!" she told them.

A bit embarrassed, one of the guards said, "Sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt." The guard started shooing his colleagues as they walked away from the teenagers. After a while, the guards finally realized what they were doing and quickly turned around; only to be faced by Gabby with a gun in her hand, looking smug.

"Sike, niggas!" she exclaimed as she begin shooting at the guards who quickly retreated.

While that was happening, Riley sat up with a daze look on his face. With a goofy grin, he whispered, "Dayyyuuummm..."

Noticing his expression, Gabby looked at him strangely. "Reezy? You a'ight, man?" she asked. "Huh...?" Realizing what just happened, Riley quickly changed his tone.

"I mean, hell naw, nigga! Don't be kissing me like I'm yo' bitch! I don't play that shit!" he exclaimed, pretending to be angry. Gabby scoffed while she went back to shooting the guards.

"Whatever, nigga. At least my plan worked."

While the mayhem unfolds in the top room, Ed Wuncler I came in the room; observing the scene.

"What the hell?! What's going on here?!" he exclaimed. Granddad walked towards him; showing the Caucasian man his freedom from his grasp.

"I'll tell you what's going on here. What's going on is you and your son are outnumbered and there ain't nothing you can do about it!" he said. Mr. Wuncler backed away, nervously. "Come on, Robert. Take it easy. Don't you remember? We're friends. Don't do anything rash," he pleaded.

Granddad took off his belt and snapped it against the floor. "The hell we are! I should've kick yo' cracka ass years ago! You gon' get yours today!" he confirmed. Just when he was about to run away, Granddad caught Mr. Wuncler by his ankles with his belt. Mr. Wuncler fell on the floor once his ankles were tied as Granddad started attacking him.

Meanwhile with Arturo and Eddie, just when he was about to punch the younger Wuncler once more, Arturo was grabbed by a couple of guards; gaining his attention to the other men. Breathing heavily, Eddie slowly pulled out a gun from his back pocket. Bruised and bleeding from his nose, he pointed the weapon at several targets.

"I can shoot him..." he whispered, pointing the gun at Arturo while the foreign mobster tried to break away from the sentries. He slowly pointed the weapon at Gabby who was shooting at anyone that was coming her way. "Or is it better if she goes?" He looked towards Fae as she defeat the guards. "Maybe her since she looks like the brains behind all this." His eyes scanned to Huey who was right beside Fae. "But then again, this punk has been my main problem since day one."

Still deciding on who to end their life, Eddie suddenly got knocked out from behind; causing him to fallen face forward. What appeared behind him was the Arabian girl with a gun in her hand.

"It's over for you, Wuncler," Layla informed as the rest of the group were behind her; pointing their guns at Wuncler in case if he got up and made a move. Observing the scene that took place, Layla told the gang, "Come on, you guys! Fae and Gabby need our help! Let's end this once and for all!"

Obeying her command, the whole group of teenagers ran to the chaos, fighting off with each enemy.

"Ow! You lil' shit!" Pistofferson yelled at the sudden jab in his leg. Hiro had snuck up on him from behind and sent a painful side kick to the back of his knee.

Pistofferson wouldn't quit though. He was adamant on teaching them both a lesson. Shani was also there; surprisingly, she had shown a more fearsome side to her, rather than her timidly shy one.

As the old man was about to get up, Shani had grabbed a metal chair that she found and lunged it at his head, causing him to black out.

Hiro stared at her dumbfounded. "Impressive..." he uttered, smirking. Shani winked at him in response. "I try," she said.

"Jazmine! Behind you!"

Jazmine did not have enough time to take in what was currently happening. Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty had snuck up behind her and tried to swing at her head.

Luckily for her, Cairo had warned her just in time to front roll away from harm. She gaped at her attacker; for Jazmine DuBois was not the average street fighter. She has never had to fight before in her life.

This time though, she was annoyed by the thought of someone sneaking up on her like that. In response to the old lady's shady and failed attempt at knocking the mulatto out, Jazmine balled her hands into fists and punched her in the face; letting her anger out all at once.

Cairo's mouth went agape. He had never expected such behavior from the innocent, cinnamon-headed Jazmine. The teenage girl had realized what she just did and her hands flew to her face; covering her mouth instantly.

"Uh-oh..." she whispered to herself.

Gripenasty had looked up in anger, spitting a tooth out in the process. "Oh, you done it now, you heffa!"

Jazmine slowly backed away from the enraged woman as she shielded her face from the oncoming fist. However, the impact never came. Instead, she saw Cairo holding Gripenasty's fist up in the air; his face twisted into an angry glare.

He breifly let go of Gripenasty's fist and sent a swift axe kick to her neck. Within seconds, she went unconscious.

"Cairo!" The girl screeched as she ran up to hug him. The Chicagoan hugged her back.

"It's all right, Jaz. I'm still here," he reassured her.

"This oughta be fun," mocked Crabmiser.

Layla and Caesar were currently in a fighting position, ready to take the next oncoming attack the old man was about to throw. But instead of an attack, he circled the duo slowly, walking as if he was taking a stroll in the park. He lifted his hand and scratched his beard.

Caesar knew this man was no good. "Expect the unexpected," he whispered to Layla. The Arabian girl nodded. "I'm way ahead of you" she replied.

Layla had taken a step in front of the old man who showed merely nothing but nonchalance. She had thrown a punch to his face, but he simply avoided them, smirking throughout the process. They circled around the room, blocking Caesar from his eyesight.

This gave Caesar the opportunity to tackle him from behind. He thought he had succeeded when he was suddenly flipped over and two hands were currently suffocating him.

The Brooklyn Native tried to squirm away from the man's grasp. Unfortunately, time was passing too soon and Caesar found himself going in and out of consciousness.

Layla was filled with rage. A few minutes ago, this boy had just saved her life. She ran towards Crabmiser and sent a flying side kick to his temple. The old man let go of the teenage boy, but he wasn't defeated yet.

Layla took this brief opportunity to help the New Yorker stand on his feet as he vigorously gasped for air. She had felt the presence of the enemy lurking in behind her. Her senses went off as she quickly sidestepped out of the raging elder's way. Without hesitation, she grabbed his arm and managed to flip him onto the ground. As he was about to get up, Caesar sent a harsh kick to his skull, finally knocking him out.

Both teenagers sighed in relief. "C'mon, let's take down these guards!" Caesar said. Layla only nodded her head in full agreement and determination.

"You ain't shit! None of y'all ain't shit!"

Swinging his cane, Stinkmeaner lunged at Cindy. The blonde dodged the cane as she swung at the elderly man. He stumbled a bit until he said, "Is that all you got?!"

Sliding the cane across her feet, Cindy was on the ground. Throwing his cane back, Cindy looked away as she waited for the future hit to come towards her.

Just before the cane can touch the girl, Stinkmeaner felt a slight tug on his weapon. He turned around as JC appeared with a metal crow bar holding back the cane. "I wouldn't touch her if I was you," The Brooklyn Native told him. Using the crow bar, he jabbed Stinkmeaner in the stomach and swung across his face, leaving him unconscious.

Cindy smiled as JC helped her up from the ground. "Ayyyyyyy, that's what's up! Thanks for helping me out, JC," she said.

They fist-bumped each other. "Anything for you," he told her.

Right on time, Uncle Ruckus came in the room, seeing different types of fights happening. "Oh, Lord! I knew niggas are here to ruin everything! Why do they have to be so ignorant?!"

That's when he saw Granddad fighting with Mr. Wuncler; which caused him to gasp and sprint towards them. "No, Robert, no! Get your monkey paws off of Mr. Wuncler!" he exclaimed, pulling him back, "Are you crazy as well as retarded?! You don't put yo' dirty, filthy hands on this innocent, white man!" Granddad stared at him as if he spoke in another language.

"You dumb, fat ass!" he yelled, "I've been listening you talking all that racist shit for years now and you still looking like a dumb bastard that you are! Don't give me that bullshit! If I want to beat somebody's ass, then get the fuck outta my way!" "Oh, that's just like you. You just ungrateful! Mr. Wuncler gave a good home for you and your nigga grandsons. He allowed you three to fuck up beautiful Woodcrest with your black ass! But are you appreciative? No! I don't know how you can live yourself being so evil to all the white people we love-"

Uncle Ruckus got cut off as he was getting attack by Granddad. Punches coming towards his way, he called out, "Someone help me! Call the police! The FBI! The CIA! This nigga gon' crazy!"

"How did you find us?!"

Taking care of one of the guards, Fae managed to answer the older Freeman's question. "Did you believe I wasn't going to acknowledged the fact that something happened to you?" Huey kicked one of the guards in the face, causing him to lose consciousness. "If I have to be honest, yes."

The older Freeman noticed another one of Wuncler's goons were heading towards the older Walker. As he run towards him, Huey kicked him to the other side of the room before Fae spotted him. "I assumed you wouldn't care and just go on with your life." Seeing a guard coming behind him, Fae went towards the guard and spin-kicked him as she turned towards Huey once more.

"Don't ever think of me like that. You know I care about you." Fae grabbed her gun once she spotted a few thugs running towards them and start shooting. "I wouldn't know since you wouldn't talk to me," Huey retorted. As a guard charged at him, he swiftly punched him in the gut and swiftly kicked him as he continued, "What's going on between you and Cairo?"

"What's going on between you and Jazmine?" Fae responded. Huey scowled once he heard the question. Seeing more guards heading towards their way, he said, "Hand me a gun." Fae threw him a 10mm glock. "Still didn't answer my question." Huey started shooting at the guards as he told her, "First of all, you never answer my question. Second, there's nothing going on between us. If I would've known, I'd think you're jealous."

Fae turned to glanced at him while she said, "Well, there's nothing going on between Cairo and I...and are you amused if I am?" The serious Freeman raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll be lying if I said I didn't," he admitted, "I thought you were dead."

"Can't get rid of me that easily, Freeman." "Yeah, I should've known by now. However, the least I could do was try to be there for you. If we didn't have that stupid fight, maybe we would have a different outcome. At least you should've told me what was on your mind," he said.

Fae took a deep breath. "You're naïve." "And you're confusing...but that's how we're good together..." The mixed Walker stared at the afro teenager as she nodded, agreeing with the statement. "We always have each other's backs."

With that being said, Huey and Fae took down a few guards that were about to grabbed them. As she spotted Eddie slowly getting up, Fae run towards him and kicked him in gut, sending him to a wall. Urging to be a part of this, Huey went towards the scene and give a few punches to the young Wuncler, causing him to fall to the ground once more.

Huey cocked his gun, then pointed towards him. "This ends now. You're finally going to Hell where you belong..." Just when he was about to pull the trigger, Fae quickly went between them. "Huey, no! Don't kill him!" she insisted.

The older Freeman looked dumbfounded. "Why? He almost killed you! Give me a reason why I shouldn't end this bastard's life," he challenged. "Listen, I understand what he's done and I hate him as much as you do, but if you kill him, you would sink to his level and I know you wouldn't want that for yourself. The Wunclers are going to get what they deserve...but it's not our job to give it to them. Trust me, this will finally be over if we use a different approach. Just give me the gun."

Huey furrowed his eyebrows at her, unsure of what to do. "Please, Huey...for me," Fae pleaded. After a while of staring at each other, Huey sighed in defeat as he give the weapon to the foreign girl. Fae took the gun and, for the first time in years, hugged the older Freeman.

Huey was a bit off guard at the sudden action, but gently responded the movement, pulling her close to him; indicating his feelings for the girl in front of him.

"KYYYAAAHHHH, BITCH!"

The door was kicked open, revealing the certain duo, Ed and Rummy, carrying a tank. Viewing the scene, Ed told Rummy, "Damn! We missed the whole motherfuckin' thing!" That's when he spotted Riley and Gabby. "Yo, Riley!"

Hearing his voice, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned towards the former soldiers as they walked towards the teenagers. "Ed and Rummy? What y'all doing here? How you find us?" Riley questioned. "Ay, you don't want to know how we found y'all. All we can say is your girl here told us you was in trouble and she wanted our help," Rummy explained.

He turned to look at Gabby. "Ay, we sorry we was bullshitting with you that afternoon. Ed just got upset," he apologized. "But now I'm over it," Ed stated, "And we always keep our promises, so we're here to give you your oil. We found this shit in your van that was in the woods. The van looks fucked up, by the way." "We assumed you forgot it, so we brought it with us. It took a long ass time, but you're welcome. Ed, drop it," Rummy said.

Listening to his orders, Ed kicked the tank and tilted it sideways; the black liquid slowly forming on the ground.

Fae's eyes widened at the action that took place. "That's not oil!" Staring at the M.U. that rested on the table, Huey looked panicked as well. The two teenagers yelled out, "That's a BOMB!"

Hearing those words, everyone suddenly froze for a moment until Ed and Rummy looked at each other and screamed, "OH, SHIT!"

An explosion erupted on the floor that the liquid consumed. Everyone in the room screamed as they saw fire forming. Another explosion erupted, causing Ed to announced, "Time to get the fuck up outta here!" Him and Rummy run out of the room while everyone tried to quickly evacuate before any harm is done.

Eddie stressfully got up, noticing Fae was running to get the M.U. "There's no way in hell she's taking my M.U.!" He pulled out his gun once more and aimed for the girl. Just when he was about to pull the trigger, something grabbed his wrist. "You ain't gon' touch my niece!" Arturo called out. The two men struggled for the gun; not noticing what was happening around them.

Suddenly, another explosion erupted in front of them, causing them to jump back in surprised; Eddie's gun shot came out of no where. A bit fearful, Eddie and Arturo decided to stop fighting with one another and run out of the burning room.

However, what they didn't know was that the bullet that accidentally went off had gone straight to Fae's left leg, causing her to fall on the ground before she could reach the M.U. "AH!" she cried out, holding her leg as she tried to ignore the pain.

Hearing her pain, Huey turned to see her on the ground before he was about to make his exit. "Fae!" Huey run towards her, moving away from the flames that were burning the top room.

Crouching down besides her, Fae told him, "The fire is too strong! If those flames comes any where near to that M.U., the whole building will blow up and crumble down. Huey, you have to get out of here!" "I'm not leaving without you!" Huey confirmed. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he tried to get her on her feet; which made Fae try not to whine about the pain.

Just as they were making progress, more flames burst; sending them to the ground once more.

Knowing the time has come, Huey pulled Fae closer to him as he whispered, "I promised I'll be there for you. I'll never let you go..."

Fae closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. With flames all around them, Fae whispered one thing to Huey that would surely be remembered.

"_Thank you, Huey. Thank you for being there for me when no one else couldn't..._"

* * *

The factory was no more as it burned down. Some of the foreign citizens cheered as they observed the building crashing down. On cue, the police officers came to a halt with their vehicles. They came out, pointing their guns at anyone who looked suspicious. "Freeze!"

They turned towards the Wunclers and Rummy. However, their weapons didn't fazed them. The only response that was heard was from Ed.

"What the fuck y'all looking at?!"

The officers froze for a moment. "Uh...what we mean is...freeze!" They quickly turned towards Stinkmeaner and The Hateocracy as the senior citizens put their hands up. "Ah, shit! Here we go again!" Pistofferson complained as the authorities put handcuffs on their wrist.

Leading them to their vehicle, Arturo discreetly came out of the bushes. Once he observed the police cars disappearing through the night, he brushed himself off, saying, "Ha! Even if I am in another state, the po-po can never get me! I am a free man once more."

"In yo' dreams!" The mobster turned to look at Gabby crossing her arms. "Police or not, you still under arrest!" Arturo shrugged his shoulders as he smirked. "Guilty as charge, Sunshine. Guilty as charge."

Noticing the amount of people, Hiro asked, "Huey...where's Huey? I thought he was here." Shani gasped at the realization. "I don't see Fae here as well." Layla slowly looked back at the factory that was now ashes. "They were still in there..."

Jazmine was surprised. "No...it can't be...they can't be..." Caesar looked away, trying to hide his discomfort. "They're _dead_..."

It was a long, grueling silence from the group until Cairo spotted a shadow from the ashes. "Look!" Hearing his command, everyone turned to where he was staring and the group instantly cheered along with the foreign people.

Walking towards them was Huey carrying Fae in his arms; both covered in black smoke. However, what was unusual about it was the unbalanced footing Huey had. Not to mention, Fae being unconscious and Huey look like he was going to pass out any time soon. Once he went towards them, everyone noticed the odd actions as the older Freeman weakly went down to his knees.

He gave the silent Fae to Granddad to carry as he whispered, "Please...save her..."

Saying this, Huey collapsed; hearing his name being called by different people before blacking out.

* * *

***Comes back out* Well, what do you think?! Was this chapter worth the wait or no? It should be, because the next chapter shall be the last. Sorry! Is this the last time we'll see the pessimistic duo? What am I going to write in the end?!**

**Stay tuned for the final chapter of ****_Fae and Gabby 2: Return of The Walkers_****!**


	22. Chapter 22

***Comes out of no where* Guess whose back! Real talk, before you start putting the caps in my ass, please understand that a lot of things been happening and you know this chapter is mad long, so being busy plus long chapter equals a lot of big ass time gone by!**

**So I apologize...****_again_****...that I was taking centuries to post this chapter. I hope you like it though! The last lyrics of ****_Fae and Gabby 2: Return of The Walkers _****is... (drum rolls) ...Still A Survivor by Akon!**

**I do not own...you know what, fuck it! Just read the final chapter! :)**

* * *

_"Faith..."_

It was dark. Nothing was heard except for the familiar, faint voice.

_"Faith..."_

The voice was to be recognized but the figure of the speaker was no where to be shown.

_"Oh, Faith...wake up, sweetie."_

_"_Mom_...?"_

After some time, Faith Walker slowly opened her eyes, observing the sudden bright light and a mysterious person looking down at her. Fae cautiously sat up; continued to stare at what appears to be her mother, Catherine Emily Smith.

Emily smiled at Fae's shocked expression. _"Hello, Faith. It's good to see you." "Mom!"_ Fae quickly stood up and tackled her mother into a hug, which Emily willingly replied to the same action. The older woman stroked the young girl's hair while Fae tried to hold back tears that was forming in her eyes.

_"Mom...I missed you so much,"_ she whispered. _"I missed you, too, Faith...I told you we'll see each other again,"_ Emily reminded. Realizing the circumstances, Fae give a glance at her mother, then looked around at where they were in. _"Am I...dead?"_ Fae questioned. Emily gave a sigh. _"We don't know yet."_

The teenage girl looked confused._ "What do you mean we don't know yet?" "Faith, it's kind of complicated than it's supposed to be,"_ Emily explained, _"You were inside a burning building. Not to mention, you got shot in the leg. This can all lead to your death...but at the same time...it doesn't have to be."_

Noticing the girl's puzzled face, Emily chuckled. _"I think it's best if you just see it for yourself,"_ she suggested. The angelic woman took Fae's hand and the bright, cloudy surrounding was slowly replaced to an inside of a room. Before she could question, Fae spotted herself in a hospital bed, unconscious; with a certain young, teenager with an afro sitting beside her.

_"_Huey_..." "He's been by your side ever since that night with that burning building. He was also treated as well. Fortunately, it was nothing serious and he was all right once he woke up. You, on the other hand, have not woken up and is in critical condition. He doesn't want to leave the room until he knows you're fine,"_ Emily informed.

The mother and daughter were silent once Huey's voice spoke up. "Hope...is irrelevant...but I just hope you get better soon." The older Freeman stroked the comatose girl's head. "Jazmine said that if I pray, things will get better. The only time I prayed was for my friend, Shabazz K. Milton Berle, when I was ten years old. I'm still not used to it...but for you, I'll try." Huey bow his head while he closed his eyes.

"Please...please let her wake up. She didn't ask for any of this. All she wanted was to be with her family and make up for the loss times. I know this world isn't perfect and it never will be, but it can't end like this. She deserves a better life. Anywhere she can live her life as long as she's happy...even if it means I can't see her again." Huey shakily sighed as he continued.

"All of this was supposed to be held on me. She should've never got involved with anything I have to go through. If I could take her place, I would. She's been through so much and I just want to know if she's going to make it through in the end. Please...she's the most important person in my life...I _love_ her."

Fae's eyes instantly softened as Huey hold the senseless girl's hand. _"He loves me...Huey loves me..."_ she uttered, waiting for all this to be a dream. _"Why, of course he loves you. The question is...do you love him?"_ Emily asked her eldest daughter. Fae looked away once tears started manifesting from her eyes. _"It's hard to love someone, knowing they'll probably be out of your life. I don't want the same thing happening just like with you, Mom,"_ she admitted.

Emily paused for a moment before she wrapped her arms around Fae. _"Faith, I would never be out of your life. No matter what, I'll always be a part of your life. The same with Huey. Trust me, that boy isn't going anywhere." "But if Huey's not leaving...what are the chances that I will?"_ Fae inquired.

Emily took a deep breath before explaining, _"Listen, Faith. You were supposed to be dead. I thought this was the time for you to leave this world. However, God has a different plan."_ Fae looked at Emily while she continued. _"Though you were injured very badly, you have a heart of gold for saving your friends and He don't know if He should take that pure loyalty away just yet...so He decided to give you a choice,"_ she informed.

Fae raised an eyebrow at the statement. _"A choice?" "You must decide whether you want to continue living your life or finally end it."_ Fae paused at the sudden decision she had to make. _"I have a choice to live or to die,"_ she repeated, _"If I die...I can be with you again, Mom?"_ Emily smiled. "_Yes, you will. We'll be together again," _she agreed,_ "However, before you start thinking about that option...is it really what you wanted?"_

Fae turned away from her mother and look towards Huey's distraught face. _"You're right, Fae. We would be together...but if you die, you're going to have to give up the people that you love. You won't be with your friends again, you won't continue to spend time with your father, you won't get to see both of your grandmothers again, you won't take care of your sister anymore...and you wouldn't get the chance to tell Huey how you feel."_

The teenage girl tried to fight back tears as Emily touched her shoulders. _"I know this is a hard decision for you to make, but I know you will make a right choice throughout the end. No matter what you decide, you will still have everyone continue to love you,"_ she encouraged, _"So what do you want to do, Faith? Do you want to finally stop this life and come with me up there...or do you want to continue to survive this life no matter what obstacles you face?"_

Fae looked at her mother for a while, then turned towards the older Freeman; weighing her options.

Will Faith Walker go up there with her mother or stay here with Huey?

* * *

Days have passed and this night, the Freemans were throwing a party outside of their home. However, the question of it all was:

What were they _specifically_ throwing a party for?

Arturo Walker was being dragged from his ear by his mother, Isabella Perez, who continued to scold at him in their foreign language. They were walking near a car that was parked in front of the Freemans' residence with Vincent Walker and Tony Jackson trailed behind them along with Gabriella Walker and...

..._Faith Walker_.

"Ow! Mama, I told you before, I didn't know you were going to be involved in any of this. I said I was sorry," Arturo reasoned. Isabella scowled at him as she responded, "Va a sentir, bien. ¡Una vez que estamos de vuelta en México, todas estas 'transacciones' son terminadas y hechas con para usted, Arturo! (_You're going to be sorry, all right. Once we're back in Mexico, all this 'dealing' is over and done with for you, Arturo!_)" The foreign mobster groaned in exasperation. "¡Hermano, ayúdeme aquí fuera! (_Brother, help me out here!_)" he called out.

Vincent pretended he didn't hear his brother as he looked at the sky. "¿Es una noche hermosa, verdad? (_It's a beautiful night, isn't it?_)" he asked. Arturo rolled his eyes while Isabella continued, "¡Debería estar avergonzado de usted, Arturo! ¡A causa de usted, casi nos matamos...sobre todo Faith! (_You should be ashamed of yourself, Arturo! Because of you, we almost got killed...especially Faith!_)"

Fae glanced down at her cast before reassuring, "Estoy bien, Abuela. Mi pierna se curará pronto. (_I'm fine, Grandma. My leg will heal soon enough._)" Gabby laughed. "¡Sí sí, Abuela! ¡Diga al Tío Artie que realmente dirige cosas por aquí! (_Yeah yeah, Grandma! Tell Uncle Artie who really runs things around here!_)" she encouraged.

Tony laughed while he watched the family having a conversation. "Yo, Vince. I don't be understanding what the hell your fam is saying, but they sure be cracking me up," he uttered. Arturo took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm sorry. I should've never gotten involved with the Wunclers. I never meant for y'all to be a part of this," he admitted.

Isabella stared at her eldest son for a while before sighing. "If only you did not run away when you were younger...maybe you would have become good," she told him. "Sorry, Mama, but I couldn't handle staying under the same roof with 'Daddy Dearest'," Arturo said, sarcastically before rolling his eyes.

Vincent scoffed at the mention of his father while Isabella looked down; attempting to erase the past. "Yes...it was true. I am very sorry," she apologized. "Mama, you have nothing to apologize about. That was the past and it's over with. I'm just glad you're okay," Vincent said, "I'll make sure you'll make it safe back in Mexico."

Isabella smiled before she hugged both of her sons. "I never expect to see you two again like this," she admitted, "But I am glad to see you anyway." She turned to Fae and Gabby. "And I am very happy to see you after all the years!" The foreign woman wrapped her arms around the girls. "Thank you for rescuing me, nietas. I am very proud of both of you." "We'll never let anything happen to you, Grandma," Fae confirmed.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but I just got one question," Arturo spoke up. Vincent crossed his arms while he said, "What?" "Why the hell am I in handcuffs?!" Proving his point, Arturo raised his hands up, revealing the silver object around his wrists. Vincent rolled his eyes. "If you want to act like a criminal, we gon' treat you like a criminal." Arturo chuckled. "Sometimes, you can be so cruel, little brother," he responded.

Looking around the environment, Isabella told the girls, "Well, we mustn't bother you anymore. This party is for you! You must celebrate it with your friends." "Can I stay for the party?" Arturo asked. Everyone quickly scolded at his suggestion while the gangster laughed. "It's good to be with family."

"Family moment is over. Get yo' Latino ass in the car, hustla'! Move it!" Tony told him. Arturo scoffed at the Jamaican-American. "I'm a Mexican...Italian...and an African-American. I ain't no such thing as a Latino. Get yo' facts straight, dread-head!" Tony glared at Arturo as he went inside the car. "Adios, Faith and Gabriella. You two be good," Isabella said. "No promises," Fae and Gabby said simultaneously as the Hispanic woman went inside the car.

Vincent exhaled in irritation as he told his best friend, "Say it, Tony." The dreadlocks man looked confused. "Say what, V?" "Say that I'm the worst father ever for not noticing that my own daughters took all my guns to defeat rich, white dudes just to save their friends and other people in foreign countries!" Tony chuckled. "Naw, Vince. That don't make you the worst father. It just means you got some crazy ass kids!"

Vincent sighed as Tony continued to laugh while he went to the driver's seat. The foreign man turned to look at Fae and Gabby. "Listen, girls. I'm sorry I haven't been noticing what's going on and I apologize to you, Faith. You tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. I guess you made me see what you saw after all." "It's all good, Dad. You still getting use to father life. I feels you, man. No matter what though, you'll always be stuck with us," Gabby said, hugging him.

Vincent chuckled as he hugged her back. "Don't want it any other way, Gabriella." He turned towards Fae. "Now, Faith. I know you're not fond of this, but the doctor said you gotta stay in bed for your leg to heal. Tony and I are going to drop off your grandma and uncle to the airport. Once we get back, we're going to pick you and Gabriella up, so you girls can continue to celebrate your party. For now, can you sit in one place so you don't tire yourself out?"

Fae nodded, obediently. "Of course, Dad. I will sit inside the house for a couple of hours until you pick us up..." Vincent nodded, then went to the passenger's seat. Once the car started and drove off from a distance, Fae added, "...when I'm dead."

Gabby laughed. "You must listen to Father like a good girl you are, Sister. You need to sit down and rest your crippled leg," she mocked. "Bite me," Fae responded, narrowing her eyes. The younger Walker sustained her laughing. "Nigga, you gay."

With that being said, Gabby walked away while Fae tried to turn around with her crutches.

"You know, you should really sit down for a while."

Fae looked up, seeing Huey leaning against a tree; gazing at her. Once he walked towards her, Fae responded, "Please don't act like my father. He's always worried about me, but I don't need to sit down. I've been doing that throughout my times in the hospital. I rather just walk around and look at what's in front of me." Huey shrugged his shoulders while he put his hands inside his pockets.

"I can understand your need of being outside again." The duo continued to stare at the multiple guests that were outside and inside the Freemans' home. After a while, Huey begin speaking, "Fae?" "Yes, Huey?" Fae responded, turning her attention towards him. The older Freeman looked back at her as he continued. "After what happened in the factory, I've come to noticed something different that's-"

"Fae!" The two teenagers turned their heads, seeing a certain Chinese girl running out of the house and towards them. "I must thank you again for allowing me to stay in Granike with you and your family," Ming said. Fae nodded. "Don't mention it. I can't send you back to China for my conscience will continue to haunt me," she told her, "We'll figure out how to deal with your grandfather and you'll be safe as long as I'm here."

Ming suddenly looked down. "I appreciate it, Fae...but you don't know my grandfather." "And apparently, he doesn't know me," Fae responded, "He can try to form any plan he can think of, but I'm not the type of person to give up nor take down so easily." Ming returned to her usual smile as she hugged Fae. "Thank you very much, Fae. I'm grateful to have a friend like you."

Noticing the boy's cold stare, Ming coughed awkwardly as she turned towards him. "Uh...Huey Freeman. I must continue to apologize for the kickball incident that took place few years ago. I hope you forgive me for my competitive behavior," she uttered, bowing her head. Viewing the older Freeman's harsh glares, Fae said, "What you did was unforgivable. Be warned, if you pull any type of stunt like that to me, I will destroy you...and I will end you."

Ming quickly nodded her head. "Yes, yes! You have my word. No lying or betrayal. I'm just glad to be a normal teenager like all your friends," she said. "I wouldn't call them normal...but enjoy the party," Fae told her. Once Ming was out of sight, the older Walker turned to the boy with an afro. "You know, she did apologize to you numerous times."

"I don't like to be treated like a fool...but if you want to help her, then I'll learn to deal with it," Huey promised.

Once Ming was about to go inside the house, she was suddenly bumped into Granddad who was exiting the house. "Oops! Excuse me, Mr. Freeman!" she said as she run pass him. "It's all right, baby girl. Just be careful in there!" he called out to her. He came out of the house, shortly after, being followed by Ed Wuncler I and Ed Wuncler II.

"All right, Freeman. We let you and your family continue to live in this house for as long as you want without any circumstance on your mortgage loan just so you don't take this to court about the girl getting shot. Do we have a deal?" Mr. Wuncler informed. As he spoke on his phone, "Hold on, Rachael." Granddad turned towards the Wunclers. "Don't forget, no more coming up in my house giving me no bullshit on what you need to get done," he added.

Mr. Wuncler rubbed his forehead in irritation. "Fine," he agreed. "Not to mention, stop treating us like your slaves and makes us do no type of job just to pay off my loan?" Eddie rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Whatever," he stated. Granddad smiled. "Then, it's a deal," he confirmed, shaking his both of their hands, "Now get the hell outta here."

Muttering in defeat, the Wunclers walked away from the property and went to their vehicle; disappearing through the night. Granddad put his phone back on his ear. "Rachael? Yeah, everything is all right. Sorry I didn't have the chance to get in touch with you for so long. Oh, yeah! Fae and Gabby are doing just fine. Nice girls. Why, we were just throwing a party for them-"

Suddenly, Granddad heard a cry, which made him groaned in frustration. "Hold on one more time, Rachael." Granddad turned, seeing Uncle Ruckus miserably mowing the lawn. "Nigga, what the hell you complaining about now?!" Granddad asked. "I was just tryin' to imagine that I was mowing the lawn for a nice, humble white family...but once I heard that monkey booty music that making all this ruckus, I instantly went back to the cold, hard reality that I was mowing your lawn! Lord, that's gonna give me nightmares for days," Uncle Ruckus said.

"You better be lucky I didn't sue yo' fat ass after all the shit you put me through! Just be glad that you're my friend and I rather give you some hard work than get everything you got; which in this case, you barely got shit!" Granddad told him. "Nigga, please! You tryin' to believe you as important as the rest of the white people, tryin' to get me to mow your lawn! Well, newsflash, nigga! You ain't nothing but a jigaboo that's lazy to mow his own grass!" Uncle Ruckus insulted.

Granddad rolled his eyes as he retorted, "Nigga, just shut the hell up and mow my lawn." He put his phone back on his ear once more as he went back inside. "So where were we, Rachael?"

"Bruh, shit was real crazy!"

Riley was getting crowded around by kids that were in his school, Ed, Rummy, and Otis Jenkins, formerly known as Thugnificent, along with his former posse, Lethal Interjection Crew.

"How did you defeat all those guards, Riley?" One of the children asked. "Nigga, I'm getting to that!" Riley responded, "A'ight, so it was like this. There was a lot of guards bursting through the door, tryin' to beat me. I was like 'Hell naw! Y'all can't beat me! I'm Young Reezy! Can't nobody take this nigga out!' So I was like doing all these dope moves, kicking their asses left and right! But some of them want to act like little bitches so I took out my glock and got the shootin' on every single one of them. Can't none of them defeat me!"

The rest of the kids looked impressed as Thugnificent said, "Damn, lil' nigga! You got kidnapped by rich dudes, then managed to get yourself out of there without dying? How the hell you do that?!" The younger Freeman shrugged his shoulders. "Just be a real nigga like me and you won't have any problems," he advised.

JC and Cindy smirked throughout the teenage boy's story; knowing what truly happened in the factory. The New Yorker covered his mouth and said in a deep voice, "Nigga, you dumb." Everyone laughed while Riley glared at his best friend. "Fuck you, JC! With yo' hatin' ass!"

Suddenly, the boy spotted Gabby from a far; signaling for him to come to where she was standing. "Ay, I'mma be back real quick," he said, as he managed his way out of the crowd.

Just as he went towards her, Riley said, "What's up?" Gabby shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. You tell me." Riley looked confused. "What?" "Don't you got something to say to me?" Gabby questioned.

Riley looked around before he turned his attention back to the girl. "Like what?" he asked. "How about like 'Damn! Thanks for saving my ass, Lil' G! Without you, I'd never get up outta that factory, girl!'?" Riley scoffed. "That shit ain't true! I would've found a way to get outta there," Riley insisted. "Screaming and crying don't count as finding a way, Reezy," Gabby stated.

The younger Freeman rolled his eyes while he remain silent. "But real talk, I'm just glad you a'ight, man. I don't want my Ride or Die nigga leaving me!" Gabby told him, "And I bet all your hoes are happy than a mug to see you again." Riley smiled. "True...but I wouldn't care cuz I got you."

Gabby raised an eyebrow at what she heard. "Say what?" she responded. Riley took her hands as he said, "What would you say if I decided that I don't want no more groupies? I just want to be with one girl and that's it?" "I'd say 'Nigga, is you on that stuff?!'" Gabby said, surprised.

Riley wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "G, I want you to be my Ride or Die and stay as my Ride or Die. I don't want no girl but you. We'll always be homies, but I got lots of love for you. It's always been you and me against the motherfuckin' world. Say you wanna be with me and no other nigga cuz you always got me going crazy for you."

Gabby's eyes softened as she looked at the boy in shock. "Oh, Riley..." "Girl, don't be using my government name! You know who you talking to!" Riley told her. The younger Walker laughed at the moment that was suddenly over. "Young Reezy, you crazy for real. But you always got a girl falling hard for you. I got lots of love for you, too, baby boy. But you know what I ain't got love for?" "What that?" Riley asked. "Your hoes! Bruh, sometimes they be tryin' to fuck with me like I'm a dumb bitch. Man, you need to check 'em! Cuz I am about to go ham on somebody-"

Gabby's ranting was soon cut off by Riley's lips. The foreign girl immediately responded by kissing him back passionately. After a while of getting in the moment, the younger Freeman pulled away from the girl who suddenly felt lightheaded. Noticing her daze, Riley held onto her from fainting.

"Now who you got love for?" Riley questioned. With droopy eyes, Gabby faintly responded, "You, Reezy..." "You wanna roll with me?" "Hell yeah..." "Gonna start fighting off some hoes?" Riley quizzed. Gabby was silent for a moment as she looked at Riley puzzled. "What hoes?" Riley smirked at his attainment on calming the girl. "Thought so," he responded before going back to kiss her.

Meanwhile, JC and Cindy were sitting on a bench next to each other. "How you holding up?" Cindy asked, inspecting JC's arm that was wrapped in white bandages. The young boy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm good. It ain't bad as it was that night," he assured. "I'm glad you a'ight, though. Don't be doing no crazy shit, man!" Cindy told him.

The Brooklynite took her hand away from his arm and pulled it towards his chest; where his heart was place. "Ay, if it has anything to do with you, then I gotta be one crazy ass motherfucker," he replied. The blonde smiled at him as the boy breathed out a sigh while he looked up at the dark sky. "So?" "So what?" "You gon' tell Young Reezy?"

Cindy was confused at what he meant as JC added, "Your feelings. Now that all this crazy shit is over, you gon' tell Reezy you got feelings for him?" The Caucasian girl was silent for a moment before answering, "Naw. It's best if I left that alone." JC glanced at her while Cindy continued, "I ain't into Reezy like I was before. Plus, I think Lil' G already got to him."

The New Yorker looked at where the girl was staring, seeing Riley and Gabby sharing a kiss from a far. "Damn! Is it like that? Reezy and G together?" JC questioned, amazed, "I don't blame him though. That girl is one fine, lil'-" He caught Cindy's death glare at him. "Uh...but she ain't got nothing on you, C-Merph," he covered. The blue-eyed girl smirked. "Mhm. Real talk though, I got love for Reezy. We'll always be tight...but you always have my back, JC."

Cindy wrapped her arms around his neck. "You a real nigga, boy. Ain't nobody as fresh as you. You always there when I wanna talk to somebody and you be making me laugh when I just wanna beat somebody's ass. Jay, you a good friend." JC raised an eyebrow. "Friend?" he repeated. The blonde girl gave him a smirk. "And a good kisser." With that, Cindy kissed JC on the lips, leaving him speechless. After the brief shock, the New Yorker kissed the teenage girl back, pulling her closer to him until there was no space between them.

After some time, they slowly pulled away for air; staring at each other, wondering if what they were in was a dream or a reality. "Hold up...is this your way of tryin' to get with me?" he questioned. Cindy raised an eyebrow on what she was hearing from her best friend. "Is it working?" she responded.

JC grinned. "Hell yeah." He cupped her cheeks and brushed her lips against his once more.

"Now sweetheart. What you did was very dangerous and you could've been hurt," Tom DuBois lectured Jazmine, who continued to nod. "Yes, Daddy," she replied, a bit guilty. "Oh, stop it, Tom. I think what she did was amazing!" Tom's wife, Sarah DuBois, argued as she hugged the mulatto girl, "I'm so proud of you, honey! You saved the Freemans and every innocent person in that factory!"

"But Sarah, it was too dangerous! She never even told us that she was going to defeat the Wunclers! I'm just relieved she didn't get injured," Tom insisted. "My God, Tom. You just can't see the fact that our daughter is a hero! Just grill your burgers. A lot of people are waiting for the food," Sarah said. The district attorney sighed as he went back to his grill; knowing this wasn't going anywhere.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later. For right now, let's just enjoy the party. Who wants some burgers?!" Tom called out to the guests. Sarah looked back at her daughter with a smile on her face. "You go have fun with your friends, sweetie. You deserve it!" she praised. Jazmine smiled as she hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mom!"

The light-skinned girl run towards the DJ stand, spotting Hiro and Shani standing behind the stand. "Hi, Hiro! Hi, Ni-Ni!" she greeted to her friends. "Sup, Jaz?" Hiro responded. "Hello, Jazzy!" Shani said, hugging the mixed girl, "How are you doing?" "All right. My dad wasn't pleased with the certain mission that happened, but my mom is very proud of me!" Jazmine informed.

The Indian girl sighed as she put her headphones around her neck. "At least one of your parents are okay with it. My parents practically scolded at me for doing something dangerous like that and did not tell them about it. They were kind of proud that I saved our people, but I couldn't tell over their angry faces. They're going to find some way to punish me."

"That's terrible. Are your parents mad at you, too, Hiro?" Jazmine inquired. Hiro shrugged his shoulders. "They were at first, but I'd say they were more worried about me than being angry at me," he explained. "I'm just glad everything is back to normal," Jazmine admitted, "And I would love for you to come to Woodcrest more often, Ni-Ni! We'll have so much fun together!" Shani smiled as she responded, "I would like that very much! I'm glad to have a friend like you, Jazzy!"

The two girls hugged each other until the mulatto girl spotted a figure a far. She gasped as she let go of Shani; seeing Cairo waving at a car that drove off. Once his eyes locked with hers, Jazmine quickly looked away; feeling her heart racing. "I-I didn't know he was going to be here," she said in an inaudible voice.

Noticing the actions that took place, Shani advised, "Maybe you should go talk to him." A bit nervous, Jazmine looked at Shani in a fearful manner. "You think so?" she asked. While Hiro raised an eyebrow; not understanding the situation, the foreign girl urged, "I could see it in your eyes that you would like to talk to him again. Go for it. Nobody won't be angry with you."

The mulatto girl took a deep breath before saying, "Okay...I'll be over there if you need me." Once Jazmine left the duo, Hiro questioned, "What was that all about?"

Shani smiled as she continued to look at the mixed girl walking towards Cairo. "Oh, nothing...just girl stuff."

The mulatto girl nervously walked towards the Chicagoan while he continued to stare at her. "Hey..." she greeted. "Hey," he responded. "I didn't expect you to be here," Jazmine admitted; eyes lingering to the ground. Cairo shrugged his shoulders.

"To be honest, me neither. I thought my moms would be mad at me about what happened a couple days ago, but she seemed real happy that I actually saved Huey and his family. So she dropped me off to enjoy the party," he explained, "Not excited to see me?"

Jazmine snapped her eyes back at Cairo. "No, of course I am! I'm just surprised, that's all. It's good seeing you again, Cairo," she told him, "I missed you..." Cairo smiled at her. "Yeah...I missed you, too. Chances are I'll still miss you since after summer is over...I'm going back to Chicago."

The light-skinned girl slightly frowned at the statement. "Right. I forgot...but you're here." Cairo raised an eyebrow as she continued. "You're here now and that's all that matters. We can hang out with each other all summer! We can go to the park, we can walk around the beach, we can spend time in the mall, and we can have fun with Ni-Ni, too! Just...please...don't forget about me."

The teenage boy embraced the mulatto girl while he whispered, "I'll never forget the first friend I made since I came into town. You a sweet girl, Jazmine. Huey is lucky to have a friend like you." Jazmine can feel tears forming from her eyes, but quickly held them back before stating, "Come on. This is a party, silly! Let's not be all emotional tonight! Let's have some fun!"

Cairo laughed while the girl took his hand and started dragging him towards the lively guests. "A'ight, then. Whatever you say." Discreetly, Jazmine gave a thumbs-up to Shani while she was walking pass the DJ stand.

The Indian girl smiled and gave a thumbs up in response. "This is such a great party," she told Hiro, "I didn't know you like to be a DJ." Hiro shrugged his shoulders. "Most of the times when there's a special occasion. I hope none of the music ain't scaring you. You look like you never heard it before."

Observing the majority of the people dancing to the rap music that's being heard, Shani admitted, "Well, my parents don't allow me to listen to this type of music, so I'm not necessarily accustomed to it." "That must be tough since you're living in The Hood," Hiro pointed out.

Shani sighed as she nodded. "That is true. Rap music is always heard in Granike...but I don't mind listening to your music, Hiro. I'm glad I've gotten the chance to know you."

The Japanese-American smiled at her. "Same. You were great working with throughout the entire mission. And I don't want to stop seeing you, so let's make our own mission." Shani slightly tilted her head, a bit confused. "What are you suggesting?" she questioned. Hiro slowly brought his face closer to hers before whispering, "You. Me. Date. I would like to take you out some time and see where it goes cuz I'm really feeling you, Shani. So what you say?"

Shani stared at him for a while before she looked away. "I'm sorry, but no." Hiro looked puzzled. "No? How come? Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "Of course not! You're a really nice guy, Hiro. I would like to spend more time with you, but it's my parents." The foreign girl glanced at the ground. "My parents will not approve of me being with you if they find out. They would be furious, because-"

"I'm Japanese." Shani looked up at Hiro's nonchalant face; causing tears to form from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hiro. I don't want different race to come between us...I really like you...but I understand if my parents are going to be a problem for you, then we can just forget that we ever met each other-"

The timid girl stopped in mid-sentence once she felt the boy's lips brushed against her cheek. "I don't care what anybody say. I really do like you and I want to spend time with you throughout the whole summer; whether your parents like it or not," he stated. Shani touched where she felt his lips rested upon, then smiled. "Don't worry. You'll always have me no matter what happens," Hiro promised as he pulled her in a warm embrace.

"You ready?"

Cairo took a deep breath before he said, "Are you sure this is going to work?" Jazmine nodded, excitedly. "Of course it will! You promised me, remember?" she reminded. Cairo looked away from her. "What if it just backfires?" he inquired.

The Chicagoan was surprised once the mixed girl kissed him on the cheek. "I believe in you. Even if it doesn't work, I'm just proud that you tried your best. You won't know what happen unless you try," Jazmine advised. Cairo was silent for a moment before a smile slowly came across his face. "A'ight...I'll give it a shot."

The two teenagers walked towards Huey and Fae; Cairo feeling anxious with every step he took. The duo noticed Cairo and Jazmine coming towards them. "Hi, Huey! Hi, Fae!" Jazmine greeted. Huey raised an eyebrow. "Jazmine?" Fae slightly tilted her head. "Cairo?" Noticing the duo holding hands, Huey questioned, a bit skeptical, "What's going on?" "Cairo has something to tell you, Huey!" Jazmine informed. Cairo looked down, feeling Huey's glare towards him.

"Uh...she's right. Listen, Huey. I know I've been bugging ever since you came back home six years ago. It ain't like I got beef with you. It's just you've been gone for so long, I guess I got pissed that you left. Man, we was best friends. I thought nothing was never gon' change that until you left Chicago. You're living in this white neighborhood with a big ass house while the rest of us is struggling back home. I just felt like you changed on us. You changed on me. I thought you was living the good life and forgot where you came from. But once I heard that you wasn't feeling it here as you was back home, I was wrong. You've always kept it real. And I apologize how I was acting when we was ten years old. I was young. I didn't know anything back then. But now that I grew up, I'mma be a bigger man and accept your apology that you gave me before and hope that you accept mine. I'm real sorry, Huey. I know we can't go back to being best friends again, but I wouldn't mind if we start over and call it a truce cuz no matter how much we fight...I'll always think of you as my homie back home."

Cairo slowly pulled his hand out, causing Huey to slightly flinched. He remembered a few years ago when it seem like Cairo wanted peace, but ended up head-butting him. The older Freeman looked at Cairo who seemed genuinely honest. He turned to Jazmine whose silently begging for him to accept. He looked towards Fae who simply nodded at him. After a while of weighing his options, Huey sighed before he shook Cairo's hand, cautiously; anticipating on a surprise attack.

As Cairo smiled, Huey said, "You were my best friend, too, Cairo. I can't promise that we'll go back to what we used to be, but I'm just glad this feud is all behind us." Jazmine jumped up and down, excitedly. "This is great! You two aren't fighting anymore! This deserves a toast. Come on, Cairo. Let's go get drinks!"

Cairo waved at Huey and Fae before being dragged by the mulatto girl. The teenagers continued to stare at Cairo and Jazmine once they were out of sight. "What did Jazmine say to Cairo?" Huey questioned, confused. "I'm not sure, but whatever she did, it got him to apologize to you after all these years of the both of you hating each other," Fae pointed out.

Huey took a deep breath. "He's not the only one who needs to apologize." As Fae turned her attention towards him, Huey said, "Fae, I'm sorry about the fight we had a while ago. I should've never got you upset. It's just seeing you with Cairo...it felt like you didn't want to spend time with me anymore...this might sound selfish, but I wanted to be the only guy you want to be around with."

Fae was slightly stunned while Huey furrowed his eyebrows towards the ground. "You must think that's childish, huh?" The older Freeman was surprised once he felt a hand stroke his large afro. "You have nothing to apologize, Huey. I should be the one asking for forgiveness," Fae admitted, looking into his eyes, "I started this whole argument, because of what you said to Jazmine."

Huey raised an eyebrow. "What did I say to her?" he questioned, curious. Fae exhaled, a bit distraught. "You said she was pretty...whereas you never said anything about me. I understand that we haven't seen each other for a long time, so I would understand if you had some sort of attraction towards her, but...just like you, I wanted to be the only girl you want to be around with."

The duo was silent while they continued to stare at one another. After a while, Huey broke the quietude. "All this time, you were upset just because I complimented Jazmine?" "It's very foolish, I know, but you have to understand that because you said something about her made me feel that I wasn't as appealing as she is-" "Why would that bother you if I didn't say you were pretty? You're no where near pretty," Huey stated.

The mixed girl's eyes slightly widened at the sudden insult. "Wow...I knew you weren't friendly, but I didn't know you could be so harsh," she whispered; her voice cracked. The young boy covered her mouth with his hand from saying anything else.

"You're _beautiful_..."

Letting go of her, Fae was silent while Huey said, "I'm not the type of person to give out compliments and I assumed you already know how attractive you are, but if you want me to say it, then I will. You're the most beautiful, strong, brave girl I ever met. When we first met, I didn't like you. I never trusted you. I don't know how we came from hating each other to being friends now, but all I know is, I can't hide my feelings any longer. You always understand me when practically no one doesn't and we stick together as a team. Just know no matter what happens, I-"

"Will always love you." Huey was shocked to hear his sentence finished as Fae added, "That's what I wanted to tell you some time soon, but I was afraid to admit it. Events like defeating the Wunclers or my uncle can happen any time, possibly worse...but even if it does, we're going to stick through it together. No one can take my heart just like you did, Huey Freeman."

Hearing this, Huey couldn't help himself but grabbed the teenage girl's waist, dip her down, and gave her a passionate kiss; leaving her crutches on the ground. Fae stroked his hair slowly, causing the teenage boy to give a long, lingering kiss. Before anything else happens, the duo suddenly heard a certain voice.

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm fuckin' talkin' about! That's my boy right there! Yo, Hiro! Look at this shit!" Caesar yelled. Hearing the New Yorker's voice, Hiro looked to where he was referring to and instantly grinned. "Fuck yeah! Go, Huey!" he praised. Layla laughed at the scene that took place. "Finally! About damn time they got together!" she said. "Awwww! They're so cute together!" Shani gushed.

Noticing the PDA taking place, the twosome pulled a part while Huey glared at the nosey teenagers. "Idiots," he commented, helping Fae stand back up. "That's the price we paid for being friends with them," Fae reminded, trying to hide the blush forming from her cheeks; while Huey picked up her crutches and hand it to her.

Sitting back down on the park bench with Layla, Caesar laughed at the death glare his friend gave him. "They so feeling for each other," he said. He turned his attention towards the Arabian girl. "Real talk, when you gon' let me get a kiss of that?" he questioned, gesturing her lips. Layla raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? You want me to answer that? If so, do you want me to include one fist or two?" she retorted.

Caesar chuckled. "A'ight, then. What I meant to say was I'm really feeling you and if you would like to, I wouldn't mind taking you out on a date." Layla pretended as if she was thinking. "Hmmm...I'll think about it," she responded. Caesar looked shocked at the answer. "Ay, girl! That's fucked up! I thought you said before if we made it out alive, I probably have a chance! I even got grounded for a month cuz I wreck my mom's van and got JC shot! Why you gotta do this to a nigga? The least you can do is just go on one date with me. After that, I'll leave you alone-"

Caesar was stopped in mid-sentence as Layla rested her lips against his. Before he can respond to the kiss, the Palestinian girl pulled away; a smirk plastered across her face. "You're cute when you beg," she stated. The Jamaican-American grinned as he shook his head. "Girl, you a tease. You know you want me as much as I want you," he said. "Maybe. My parents aren't technically mad at me to ground me, so what can you do if you're grounded?" Layla questioned.

"Think about you," Caesar responded. The foreign girl chuckled as he said, "You gon' wait for me? Once I'm out of punishment, you wanna go on a date with me?" Layla smiled at him once he started pouting, then concluded, "All right. I guess I can give you a chance." The Brooklyn Native pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! That's what I'm talking about! Ay, Hiro! Quit whispering sweet nothings to your girl and put on a song!" he called out.

The Japanese-American pulled away from Shani as he glared at his best friend. "A'ight, then." He took his microphone and announced to all the guests, "This next song goes out to two new friends that was there when we needed them the most. Fae and Gabby, you girls are awesome."

Hiro pressed a button and the music started playing.

_Yeah eh ehhh_  
_Still a rider_  
_A Soul Survivor_

Once they heard the word survivor, Fae and Gabby instantly paused. The younger Walker looked towards her sister and slowly smiled at her, remembering the times they shared together without anyone else from when they started to run away from home.

_Your back is up against the wall_  
_And there's no way to turn_  
_You can feel the heat from the fire burn_  
_There's no where to run and your down to the wire_

For the first time in years, Faith Walker smiled back, knowing no matter what happens, in the end, the Walker sisters shall always be known as survivors.

_Remember that you're still a rider (still a rider)_  
_Still a survivor (a Soul Survivor)_  
_Remember that you're still a rider_

Once the beat dropped, Riley took Gabby's hand and everyone started dancing; people from Woodcrest and people from Granike.

_And that's all I ever been known to be_  
_Most stop from running_  
_Saying their licensed_  
_Saying you know what I got that thang on me_  
_Pretty young case stayed thang on me_  
_Trynna pop that and plus stain on me_  
_If they go down in history_  
_Nigga don't forget to leave me a rider_

All the fourteen year olds were dancing along with Riley, Gabby, JC, and Cindy while they danced with each other.

_Even though we struggling_  
_Trynna find ways to doubling_  
_Girls on the hunt thinking we bubbling_  
_Funny how people love it when_  
_I come in when the Taylors fumbling_  
_If we keep on stumbling_  
_We end up more than just struggling_  
_Survivor_

Cairo and Jazmine grabbed each other's hands as they danced with each other while Hiro and Shani clapped to the beat.

_That's what I'll always be_  
_Might of have to move kammy_  
_But believe money that I'm still sucker free_  
_(AK) I low em down_  
_(8K) I throw down_  
_(State k) I closed down_  
_So what do you do when_

_Your back is up against the wall_  
_And there's no way to turn_  
_You can feel the heat from the fire burn_  
_There's no where to run and your down to the wire_  
_Remember that you're still a rider (still a rider)_  
_Still a survivor (a Soul Survivor)_  
_Remember that you're still a rider_

Caesar put his arms around Layla's waist from behind as the two teenagers sway from side to side.

_Just like my niggas that really never made it home_  
_And being honest they gettin' that money_  
_Trying their best to get feed their family_  
_No matter what hustle going_  
_We'll find a way to get up on it_  
_Gotta put that muscle on and stand on and on till the morning_  
_Rider_

Tom and Sarah were having a good time as they danced with each other.

_Like everybody in the hood_  
_Really when nobody thought you could_  
_I see you my nigga what's good?_  
_Rippin' leather and wood_  
_9 milli. meter hidden by that hood_  
_Get touristic leave for the ball_  
_Like the motto they riding for_  
_Survivor_

Caucasian people from Woodcrest were getting fond with the beat of the song while African-American people from Granike was getting all hyped up to the music.

_That's what I'll always be_  
_Might have to move kammy_  
_But believe money that I'm still sucker free_  
_(AK) I low 'em down_  
_(8K) I throw down_  
_(State k) I closed down_  
_So what do you do when_

_Your back is up against the wall_  
_And there's no way to turn_  
_You can feel the heat from the fire burn_  
_There's no where to run and your down to the wire_  
_Remember that you're still a rider (still a rider)_  
_Still a survivor (a Soul Survivor)_  
_Remember that you're still a rider_

Ed, Rummy, Thugnificent, and the Lethal Interjection Crew were dancing with women from Granike while Granddad was dancing around with younger females.

_Keep on riding and do what you gotta to keep on surviving_  
_Keep on riding and do what you gotta to keep on providing_  
_Rider_

Everyone was having a good time, enjoying themselves while Uncle Ruckus tried to block out the volume of the music.

_Oh woah oh woah oh oh oh_  
_Yeah eh just keep on surviving_  
_Oh woah oh woah oh oh oh_  
_Yeah eh just keep on providing_  
_Oh woah oh woah oh oh oh_  
_C'mon let me hear you sing it_  
_Oh woah oh woah oh oh oh_

Looking around, Layla asked Caesar, "Where's Huey and Fae?" Seeing the spot they were previously in, Caesar said, "I'unno. They were here a few minutes ago." After a while, Caesar broke out in a grin. Noticing his expression, Layla shook her head. "No. Don't even think about it," she warned him.

Caesar laughed. "They gettin' down and dirty!" he exclaimed. Layla rolled her eyes at the New Yorker's theory. "You're impossible."

_So what do you do when_

_Your back is up against the wall_  
_And there's no way to turn_  
_You can feel the heat from the fire burn_  
_There's no where to run and you're down to the wire_

Far away up on the hill, two certain teenagers were sitting against the tree. Huey Freeman have his back rested on the wood while his chest was used against Faith Walker's back; the crutches lay motionless next to them.

Both of them feeling relaxed at the dark atmosphere - music being heard from a far - the duo looked up at the starry night.

_Remember that you're still a rider (still a rider)_  
_Still a survivor (a Soul Survivor)_  
_Remember that you're still a rider_  
_Still a survivor_

"What's going to happen after this?" Fae questioned. "I'm leaving."

Fae looked up at Huey as he continued, "As long as those Wunclers are still breathing, I don't see any point of staying in this town. Once I'm out of high school, I'm going back to Chicago; where I belong. This place is too eccentric for me."

The older Walker instantly remembered what her mother told her.

_Trust me, that boy isn't going anywhere._

That's when she questioned, "What about us?"

Huey looked down to meet her eyes while she said, "What about you and me? Every time we're always together, something separates us again. If you go back to Chicago and I decide to stay here in Maryland...what's going to happen between us?"

The older Freeman was silent as he stroked her hair. "You're naïve." "And you're confusing," Fae responded, "But that's how we're good together..." Huey wrapped his arms around her waist as he concluded, "I guess I can stay here a little longer."

With that, the twosome looked back at the stars as they continued to hear the music playing from a distance.

_Remember that you're still a rider (still a rider)_  
_Still a survivor (a Soul Survivor)_

The End

* * *

**Still A Survivor goes in! Don't care what none of y'all say! But I'm glad the story is finally over! All that hard work though! Sorry if you wanted an alternative ending, but I like happy endings! :)**

**I like to thank Palestinian Eyes for helping me throughout the entire story! Please read her story, ****_We Teach Life, Sir_****, if you haven't read it yet!**

**I also like to thank all my friends in my communities, ****_The Boondocks and Friends _****and ****_Boondocks Up & Coming Authors_****! They're good people! :D**

**I don't know about making ****_another _****sequel, but all I know is I shall be celebrating Fae and Gabby one year anniversary on how they all started! Thanks for loving them just like any other Boondocks characters.**

**All right, I talk too much. Thank you all so much for reading my story! I appreciate it! :)**


End file.
